


Dean Winchester Kinktober 2019

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Airplane Sex, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Choking, Cowboy Dean, Cowboy Kink, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester caught masturbating, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Door Sex, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Formal Wear Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Horny Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Reader, Keeping Quiet, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Masturbating Dean Winchester, Masturbation, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mile High Club, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Possessive Dean Winchester, Praise Kink, Protective Dean Winchester, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sir Kink, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Dean Winchester, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Throat Holding, Tie Kink, Top Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Reader, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, dean winchester kinktober, dean winchesters hands, face riding, formal wear, supernatural kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: So i did this on tumblr for October, (Kinktober) Each chapter will be different kinks most of the time multiple kinks, they are basically one shots with kinks hope you guys enjoy!! Let me know!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester x OC, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	1. Restless Night Alone

Words: 2,062

Kinks: Dirty talk, Phone sex, Masturbation (Mutual)

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Reader

Summery: When Sam and Dean go on a hunt leaving you alone in the bunker, how will you keep yourself busy. Alone in the bed you share with your boyfriend (Dean), you receive a text from him and decide to give him a call.

The bunker was empty again, Sam and Dean had gone out on another hunt without you. You'd been feeling really sick before they had left, so Dean had suggested that you stay home and rest up. Trouble was that had been three days ago. You were feeling a hell of a lot better now, other than the agonising boredom that you were suffering with. Pacing the room you tried to recall anything that you could get on with doing, Of course, everything that needed to be done you had already finished hours ago.

You gave up when your legs started to hurt from the pacing, sighing in annoyance you flopped down onto the bed, the mattress and blanket engulfing you, the memory foam recognising your body. You lay there on the bed you shared with Dean, turning your head into his pillow, his scent quickly surrounding you like a comfort blanket.

You glanced over at your phone noticing that you had an unread message. You rolled over and scooped up your phone from the bedside table. Laying back in the bed, you smiled as you opened the message you received from Dean. It read: 'Hey beautiful, almost finished with this case. Thank fuck! How are you feeling anyway? Miss having that perfect body laying next to me, being without you for three days is like torture :(

You giggled a little at the last bit, Imagining the way he would be pouting at you, though of course you agreed with it.

Rather than texting back you opted to call him, grinning as you pulled up his number you quickly press the call button. "I was just thinking about you" Dean's gravelly voice greeted you as he answered the phone.

You bit your lip at the sound of his voice, "Well, good evening handsome. You know most people just say hello'' you replied a little sarcastically, but the laughter in your voice was obvious.

Dean chuckled in reply, "Well, I think we both know that I'm not most people, don't we sweetheart" Dean answered, voice dropping a little the way his did when you were alone in bed at night.

"No, you definitely are not" you sigh in agreement, before continuing with what you were thinking, "I miss you baby, this bed is so big without you" you grumble quietly, looking around the room and pouting at nothing.

Dean sighed before replying, "Trust me baby girl, I would much rather be there with you. Than with Sam and his ridiculously loud snoring. The beds nothin' to write home about either" Dean replied in a huff, you could practically hear his eyes roll, which only made you giggle again.

"What would we be doing if you were here?" you asked quickly, without really thinking, claping a hand over your mouth. You realise that you and Dean had never done this before, and you have no idea if he is going to be okay with it.

You hear as Dean clears his throat on the other end of the phone, waiting with bated breath for him to speak, hoping you hadn't creeped him out. "Someone's feeling better huh?" Dean chuckled, you sighed with relief, but when you didn't reply he spoke again, "You really wanna know?" he asked voice huskier than it had been so far.

You let out a breath, trying to steady your breathing as you forced yourself to answer his question, "Yes, Dean. Tell me, please" you replied quietly, voice shaking slightly as you feel yourself shift automatically on the bed.

"Fuck you sound sexy" Dean practically growled, you could hear the bed on his side groan under his weight as he moved. Shivering at the sound of his voice, you could almost feel his breath against your ear, his stubble grazing across your cheek. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked carefully, knowing that before you had refused any kind of 'sexting or phone sex' before.

You thought about it before you started nodding, quickly you remembered he couldn't see you. "Yes Dean, I need you" you breathe heavily, the hand not gripping the phone was currently gripping the pillow beside your head tightly.

"We're gonna start off slow baby, okay?" Dean asked, you hummed in agreement, Dean cleared his throat before continuing, "Good girl, okay so what are you wearing right now?" he asked after a beat, you looked down at your body smiling when you realised he'd probably like the answer.

"Not much, just my favourite one of your plaid shirts and a pair of shorts" you reply simply, as if you were talking about the weather. You heard Dean groan and smiled to yourself, "Yeah, just the top buttons done up. Laying in our bed" you finished hearing Dean curse under his breath.

"You sure you've never done this before sweetheart?" he asks sounding a little like he's scolding you, not that you would mind that of course.

"No sir, never" you answer instinctively, just like you would have if he was right in front of you.

"You're good at this" Dean grunts as you hear what you can only imagine is him shifting again, "Okay sweetheart, want you to kick those shorts off and unbutton the shirt, but leave it on" Dean instructs, you smile nervously, putting the phone down onto the bed so you can do as he says, wiggling out of your shorts you kick them off the bed, before laying back down and unbuttoning the shirt, so that it falls open at your sides. Picking up the phone you lay back down in the bed.

"All done Dean" you say suddenly, seemingly surprising Dean when you hear shuffling as he picks his phone back up. "Are you naked?" you question cheekily, biting your lip as you imagine him laying there butt naked in all his glory.

"Yeah baby, so hard for you right now. Wish I could be fucking that pretty little mouth rather than my hand" Dean grunts through the phone, making you moan at the thought.

"Show me" you answer breathlessly, running your hand down your body as his breathing and voice spurs you on.

"Fuck, okay" Dean rasps out and you catch yourself holding your breath as you wait, you clench your thighs as the picture pops up on your screen, his large hand wrapped around his perfect thick cock, you swear you stop breathing at the sight of it.

You can also see further up in the picture, his plump lip caught between those perfect white teeth, the way his muscles are tense everywhere, his arms and his stomach, those glorious thighs. You can't help but let your hand drift between your legs, your breathing off slightly when you make contact with your wetness and begin to circle your clit teasingly slow, just like Dean would if he were there with you. "You touching yourself for me?" Dean grits out through a groan.

"Yeah Dean. I'm so wet for you, you look so fucking perfect in that picture, wish you were here, miss your mouth. Miss the way you fill me up" you whimper into the phone, picking up the speed on your clit.

"Oh fuck! Show me baby, show me that pussy. Gonna make you come so hard on my tongue when I get home. Gonna fuck you so good, just like you need, you always take me so good baby" Dean growls into the phone, you swear you can almost feel everything he's saying.

You swallow your sudden nerves and aim the camera on your phone down, showing Dean as you push two fingers inside your dripping pussy. Biting back a grin you finally send Dean the picture. After thirty seconds or so you know he's got it, "Son of bitch" Dean groans deeply waiting a moment before speaking again, "Put the phone on speaker baby, use your other hand rub that little clit for me. Wanna hear you come" Dean grits out through his teeth.

You whimper doing as he asks, putting your phone on speaker then you drop it down onto the pillow beside you. "Talk to me Dean, wanna hear your voice. Go faster baby" you moan loudly, voice trembling slightly as your fingers begin to brush over your sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck yes baby girl. Wish you were here right now, need to feel you wrapped tight around my cock, get you screaming my name, so tight and perfect. The way your voice cracks when your close, the way your fingers grab at my hair, while I eat that pretty little pussy" Dean rasps a devious chuckle leaving his lips, as soon as he hears your breath catch in your throat.

"Yeah just like that princess" Dean moans out, you could almost picture him now. Head tossed back in the pillows, eyes screwed tightly shut, that soft bottom lip between his teeth.

"Oh g-god, Dean" you whimper, stopping your fingers for a moment when you have to catch your breath, effectively putting your oragsm on hold, but you thought your head was going to explode with how light headed you had become.

"Baby. I didn't tell you to stop, you just gotta breathe" Dean growled out, as his more dominant side surfaced for a moment.

You knew he was right when you thought about it, you had actually stopped breathing in anticipation. With a gasp you pushed your fingers back inside yourself, a whimper leaving your lips when your other hand went to your clit, fingers running in tight circles. "Dean, I need you. Wanna come all over that big thick cock" you pant out lost in the feeling of your fingers and Dean's rapid breathing on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I bet you do. My dirty girl. Gonna make you beg for my cock when I get home, fuck baby!" Dean growls when he hears you chanting his name.

"O-Oh god Dean, d-don't stop, p-please. So c-close" you pant desperately, your feet digging into the mattress as you push back against your own hand.

"That's my good girl. So fucking sexy when you beg, gonna make me come" Dean grunts fucking up into his hand, Sam long forgotten on the other bed.

"Yes Dean gonna come! Come with me baby" you practically scream, feeling the burn in your stomach your walls begin squeezing your fingers, as your orgasm nears impossibly close.

"F-Fuck!" Dean grunts as quietly as he can, you can practically see his face as he comes and that is the image that sends you over the edge.

You realise that you're both panting when you finally start to come down from your high. "That was incredible" you spit out, still panting completely out of breath, but you hear a quiet chuckle from him.

"Damn right. Fucking messy though" Dean laughs, as you hear him stumble a little on the other end, probably getting out of bed to clean up.

"I bet your ass looks fucking good getting out of that bed though baby" you chuckle lightly, hearing him swearing as he turns on the tap.

"Behave woman. You're insatiable. Although I'm not sure that Sammy would agree with you" Dean laughs in reply, you begin to laugh but then it hits you.

The second part of that sentence catches you off guard and you pause. You'd completely forgotten about Sam. "Please tell me he didn't wake up!?" You ask in a panic, hearing Dean's snort of laughter you're not sure you want to know.

"You make me loud" Dean defended, but you could still hear the laugh.

"Get your own damn room next time" you pout, but you're still grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, so there's gonna be a next time?" Dean asks, you can practically see the wiggle of his eyebrows and that dorky adorable grin on his face.

"You bet your sexy ass Deano, maybe next time we can try a video call" you smirk biting your lip when you get the words out.

"Damn I love you" Dean chuckles happily, and you hear the bed groaning under his weight again.

"I know, goodnight Dean" you giggle curling yourself back up in his shirt.

"N' Night sweetheart" Dean answers before you both hang up, it doesn't take you long before you're drifting off into a peaceful sleep, dreams full of Dean Winchester.


	2. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

This Is Day 3 Of Kinktober

Words: 3830

Kinks: Mirror sex, Dirty Talk, Formal Wear

Pairing: Dean Winchester x OFC (Sophia)

Summery: Sophia and the Winchesters are on a hunt, that involves them dressing their very best, Dean finds himself completely enthralled by Sophia. The motel room is full of mirrors, distracting the pair before and after the hunt. Sam leaves them alone in the motel to sort out their tension.

Finally a hunt that they all had to dress up for. Which of course Dean was moaning about and Sam wasn’t best pleased. But Sophia couldn’t wait, this life didn’t allow for anything like this very often. Plus how could seeing Dean Winchester in a tux ever be a bad thing. Of course the man could wear a trash bag, and still look like a freaking model, but seeing him in a tux was mouthwatering, maybe a little torturous since she knew she would never get to touch him, but hey at least it was worth it.

They were here because a ghost had been terrorising the family that lived in the massive mansion. As it turned out, said ghost, was the grandfather of the young woman who lived there. It seemed that he didn’t approve of her husband or their recent newborn child, at least that’s what Sophia and the Winchesters had come to learn, while they were snooping around the night before.

The three of them had decided to head back tonight, since the family was throwing a rather large and expensive ball to celebrate the birth of their child. They figured no one would even notice them but they still needed to dress the part.

They arrived back at the motel after shopping, with an hour to spare so Sam had said, which of course the guys blamed of Sophia for taking so long. She rolled her eyes as she headed into the bathroom, taking a shower before the guys hogged it for the remaining hour. 

“Soph! Are you done yet?” she heard Sam huff after a while from the other side of the door. Luckily she was almost done, her makeup and hair had at least gone the way she had wanted. She ignored him pulling up her dress up, but found herself struggling with the zip at the back.

There were more mirrors in this motel room than Sophia had ever seen, she didn’t understand why the hell the guys couldn’t just use those. She was sure they had a long enough shower earlier, it wasn’t like they’d just ran a damn marathon.

There was another fist hammering on the door and she quickly yanked the door open, causing Dean to almost tumble inside. “Yes?” she mocked with a slight smirk as she watched Dean’s eyes roamed her body. “Dean?” she questioned snapping her fingers in front of him. Dean blinked quickly a few times before focusing back on her eyes.

“Yeah?” Dean answered distractedly.

“Could you zip me up?” Sophia asked sweetly, turning her back on Dean she got a grunt of confirmation from him and had to stop herself from laughing.

Goosebumps erupted all over her skin when Dean’s fingers brushed across the back of her neck, as he moved her hair over one shoulder. Looking up in the mirror she met his gaze, resting a large warm hand on her shoulder he slowly pulled her zip up, his gorgeous green eyes never leaving hers.

She watched as his lips moved to press against her ear, she hadn’t realised that she had stopped breathing until she was forced to. “You look fucking stunning, if it wasn’t obvious,” he rasped with a smirk. 

“T-Thanks, Dean, you look good too...” she stuttered nervously as Dean smirked, “Your turn, I-I guess I’ll go...” she breathed stepping out from in front of him and slightly stumbling over to one of the beds, not entirely sure if that had actually happened or not. She practically face palmed once the door closed, he didn’t need a bigger head. The man wasn’t even ready yet, he already looked hot.

“You look really nice, Soph,” Sam commented with a friendly smile, she nodded at him distractedly, quickly thanking him slightly as the blush continued to spread across her cheeks.

“Everything okay?” he questioned with a knowing smile, as he watched his best friend shift awkwardly on the other bed. 

“Your brother is an ass,” she huffed her answered straight away, causing Sam to laugh a little though he didn’t disagree he really didn’t need any details, as to why she came out of the bathroom with his brother looking like a cherry tomato.

Sophia headed over to the front door of the motel room, where the floor length mirror was placed, checking her full reflection with an excited grin. The split in her dress ran up to just above her knee, the soft red fabric felt incredible against her skin. The other side of the dress perfectly concealed her gun and knife which were strapped to her thigh.

“Looking handsome, Sammy,” Sophia grinned at Sam through the mirror, watching him smile but roll his eyes at the nickname. Sam stood behind her and handed her the shawl she had bought in an attempt to keep warm tonight. 

“Thank you. So we’re clear on the plan?” Sam asked turning serious for a moment, while he pulled on his coat, Sophia turned to him with a sigh straightening his bow tie. 

“Yes. All clear,” she smiled patting the bow tie once she was finished. Sam thanked her and they agreed to go over it again in the car. “Dean get a move on!” Sophia huffed banging on the bathroom door, the elder Winchester always moaned about her and Sam, yet he was sometimes much worse than his brother.

Suddenly the door opened and his aftershave hit her like a truck, in a good way, he looked even better than he smelt which was saying something. Her eyes devoured him slowly, chewing on her lip as she finally meets his eyes. “You like what you see sweetheart?” he questions voice rough and she suddenly felt the need to wipe the smug look off his face, so she smirked back, it took a lot for her not to agree with him.

Sophia shrugged doing her best to keep a straight face, “You look real good, Dean” she smirked, taking a few steps towards him until she was impossibly close, “Can you dance though, don’t want you breaking the cover do we?” she questioned cheekily, watching as Dean’s eyebrows raised, before he smiled again.

“I’ll meet you in the car, you know not that anyone cares,” Sam calls to the two of them, but neither of them reply, just as he had expected. Their eyes locked as they challenged on one another. Thankfully they still had a little while before they had to be there, knowing these two the way he did Sam told them to be ready early.

Dean suddenly pulled her close an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, a gasp leaving her lips when her soft chest was pushed up again his solid one. Sophia got the message placing a hand on his broad shoulders, as he took her other hand in his. “Ready?” Dean questioned and she rolled her eyes at him.

“There’s no music you dork,” she laughed, biting her lip when his tongue darted out to wet her lips.

“Follow my lead,” Dean winked as he started to move she did as he said, more than impressed with how he moved her around the room, effortlessly they glided together and she couldn’t help but smile up at him.. 

“Yeah, okay. So, maybe you won't completely blow our cover,” she conceded bringing Dean to a stop, he didn’t let her go but she didn’t try to move away.

One of his hands slowly drifted down from her hip, down until his fingers brushed the top of the slit up her dress. His fingers dipping just inside, brushing across the soft skin of her thigh, Sophia shivered at the feeling of having his hands on her skin again.

Dean pulled his bottom lip through his teeth slowly as he looked down into her eyes. “We should go, Dean. Sam’s waiting...” Sophia breathed out. Somewhat lost in his gaze, god damn it he was gorgeous.

“Yeah, you’re probably right...” Dean replied just as quietly, “I guess it's just you in that dress, It’s kinda workin’ for me,” Dean revealed a little shyly, a small smirk gracing his lips but Sophia also noticed the blush cross his cheeks and smiled.

“Yeah well, you in a tux is pretty damn hot too,” she grinned her hand running gently over his suit jacket. “Come on,” she smirked taking his large hand in hers, attempting to leave and bring him along with her. 

Sophia gasped in shock as Dean tugged her hard suddenly, sending her stumbling backwards, until her back collided with his solid chest. His hands resting on her hips and chin on her shoulder, he pressed his lips to her ear. Her eyes locked with his in the mirror and she watched a dangerous smirk crossed his lips. Her skin began to tingle when he nipped at her earlobe with his teeth, “You feel that sweetheart?” Dean practically purred, rutting against her dress covered ass.

Sophia swallowed hard, she nodded as she began feeling her legs shaking beneath her, but she just couldn’t take her eyes off of his. Sophia jolted in his hold, but Dean kept her firmly pressed against him, “Oh fuck, Dean!” Sophia cried out as he pushed his hand back inside her dress, two of his fingers brushing over her soaked lace panties. 

“So fuckin’ wet baby girl and I haven’t even started yet,” Dean growled nipping at her neck, she shut her eyes to the pleasure, one of her hands covered his hand between his legs trying to get him to press harder, his soft touches were driving her crazy.

“Open your eyes, look how fucking wrecked you are already,” Dean commanded, her eyes snapped open, the image before her like something from a porn movie, her cheeks were flushed her body pressed tightly to his, Dean’s hair was slowly becoming a mess as her free hand tugged at the strands desperately, keeping his mouth against her skin. 

The pair of them jumped slightly at the sound of the Impala’s horn blaring outside, Dean removed his hand and she groaned at the loss. Turning around to tell him to keep going, she stopped dead, watching him push those fingers between those plump lips, sucking them clean of the taste of her. “We’ll finish later sweetheart, that is a promise,” Dean winked tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

Dean bent down pressing a kiss to her cheek, she felt just how soft they were again, in contrast with the slight scratch of his stubble. He heard her huff in annoyance which only made him chuckle. “Come on, lets go before Sam has to come get us,” Dean chuckles tapping her ass as he walks around her. Sophia snaps out of her slight trance, grumbling under her breath as she follows him out of the door.

Three hours later

The car ride back to the motel was very tense, Dean and Sophia hadn’t stopped eyeballing each other since they’d gotten the ghost. Sophia was still so wound up from earlier. Sam sat there a little awkwardly in the front with Dean, he seriously thought they had forgotten he was there. “Anything planned Sammy?” Dean asked though he was still completely focused on Sophia. 

Sam thought for a moment before remembering there was a bar just down the road, “Gonna get a drink. You two wanna come?” Sam asked sarcastically, though he was sure he knew the answer.

“Yeah have fun” Dean muttered distractedly as he licked his lips.

Sam rolled his eyes as he smacked his brother upside the head, “Dean at least pay attention for half a damn second” he sighed, even with those words Dean’s eyes flickered between Sam and Sophia.

Dean noticed the classic bitch face his brother was sporting and rolled his eyes, “Fine. What?” Dean grumbled finally paying attention to Sam as they came to a stop.

“Oh never mind. I’ll see you two later” Sam huffed climbing out of the car and slamming the door, he didn’t miss Dean scowling at him on the way over to the bar but he ignored it.

Silently the pair climbed out of the car, Dean tossed her the motel key as he locked up baby. Sophia headed up to their room, she had actually had a really great night, they’d actually managed to have a few dances and drinks after dealing with the ghost. Sophia gasped as suddenly a warm body pressed against her back, strong arms wrapping around her body.

“Dean, would you wait a minute,” Sophia giggled, trying to push him back a bit so she could unlock the door, the elder Winchester just mumbled a no into her skin or something similar. Both of Dean’s hands quickly disappeared beneath her dress, luckily she managed to swing the door open in time and they stumbled inside together.

They stood there for a moment grinning at each other, until Dean’s large warm hand pushed up into her hair, pressing his lips to hers in a earth shattering kiss. 

Sophia moaned against his lips, his tongue claiming her mouth almost immediately, she didn’t even try to fight it the kiss was perfect firm and demanding, she fisted his jacket in her hands pressing her body as close to his as she possibly could. Dean stepped back to let her catch her breath and walked behind her, just as he had earlier that night. “Wanna unzip me?” Sophia questioned a little breathlessly, her smirk made Dean grinned back at her in the mirror.

Dean gnawed on his lip, before pressing them to her ear, “Yeah sweetheart. But next time you wear this, I’ve got something a little different in mind,” he replied huskily, fingers taking hold of the zip and slowly, teasingly pulling it down his lips following pressing a kiss to ever patch of new skin he uncovered.

Sophia was breathing a little unsteady, her nerves getting the best of her. “Dean, please,” she panted through shaking breath.

“Breathe baby girl, I’ve got you,” Dean murmured against her skin, as the dress dropped to the floor. Leaving her in her bra and panties. 

Dean helped Sophia take a seat on the end of the bed, the soft glow in the room lighting the pair perfectly, her breathing had actually evened out slightly. “You ever seen so many mirrors?” she asked distractedly, biting her lip as she glanced between Dean and her almost naked body in the mirror. 

Dean grinned dropping to his knees in front of her without a word and slotting between her legs, tugging her panties down her legs with her help. His eyes hungrily raked over her entire body, slowly he pulled her legs over his shoulders. Shifting her a little so her ass was just on the edge of the bed. “God damn, have you been this wet for me all night baby?” Dean groaned kissing along her inner thighs.

“Yes Dean, I couldn’t stop thinking about you” she panted pushing her fingers into his soft hair, looking down at him, she watched with a whimper as his eyes flicked up to meet hers, as he licked his way from her clit to her entrance. 

“What were you thinking about?” Dean groaned into her pussy the vibrations making her twitch a little beneath him. 

One of her arms fell back against the bed to keep herself propped up, when Dean’s tongue pushed inside of her. Instead of looking down at him she looked at the mirror, where she could see Dean’s tongue, her legs quivering around his neck, she looked flushed and like something she didn’t recognise.

“About. Fuck!” she squeaked her thighs tightening around his head, Dean chuckled more vibrations making her shiver.

“Come on sweetheart use those words” he grinned, sucking her clit between his lips briefly before pushing two fingers inside her slowly. “So fucking tight and wet for me” Dean groaned his other hand going to squeeze her hip.

“Was thinking about this, y-you between my legs. About watching when you f-fuck! Fuck me from behind, when I r-ride you,” she panted slowly working herself up along with Dean, his movements perfect as he worked out her body.

“Fuck, you wanna watch?” Dean groaned making her clench around his fingers, which had sped up dramatically, pulling her so very close to the edge.

“Y-Yeah, wanna w-watch in the mirror,” she whimpered in reply as Dean growled against her, moving his other hand from her thigh to rub rough circles on her clit. Pushing her over the edge as her legs tightened around his neck, Dean didn’t try to move he continued to lick her through it until she relaxed her hold on him.

“Such a dirty girl,” Dean moaned kissing up her body, she giggled pushing him off her and stood on her shaking legs.

“Too many clothes, Winchester,” Sophia grinned pushing his jacket from his shoulders, Dean grinned back, chuckling a little at just how rough she was being with him suddenly. She quickly pushed it from his shoulders as Dean undid his bow-tie. Tossing it to the floor before tugging his shirt over his head, clearly now wasn’t the time for buttons.

Sophia tugged at his belt and quickly pushed the trousers from his perfect legs, “Jesus Dean, really?” she groaned out her question seeing him in all of his glory, clearly not a day for boxers either. 

Dean bit his lip as she pushed him back on the bed, he quickly kicked off his shoes and his trousers the rest of the way off. “So bossy,” Dean grinned as she climbed on top of him, legs either side of his hips as she straddled him.

Sophia blushed a little as she realised she had practically jumped him, but she suddenly didn’t care when Dean’s hands gripped her hips tightly. Rocking her back and forth over his throbbing length, Sophia groaned watching his perfect cock slip between her wet folds.

“Looks like you like bossy, sweetheart,” she sassed with a grin as she looked down at him, Rising off of him slightly she lined herself up with his perfect length, before lowering herself down onto him until her ass was pressed against his thighs.

“Oh fuck,” Dean moaned tossing his head back against the mattress. Sophia whimpered slightly as she leaned forward, nails digging into his pecks a little as she started to move, her eyes flicking up to the mirror where she could see everything perfectly.

Sophia began rocking her hips over him, Dean’s fingers tightened on her hips. His fingers probably leaving bruises for the next day, “Fuck Dean, so deep,” Sophia whimpered, as Dean helped her move over him.

Dean finally lifted his head slightly to look at her, “Fuck, look so good riding my cock,” Dean groans, one of his large hands moving slowly up her body, watching with wrapt attention as she arched against his touch. Cupping her breast in one hand squeezing it tentatively, chewing on his lip before he rolls her nipple between his fore-finger and thumb, making her clench around him.

The reflection of the mirror was incredible, something that she never thought she would see in a million years. 

Leaning more of her weight on her arms she started to rise and fall over him, her movements sped up a little becoming rougher as her thighs began to shake. “I’m so close, Dean...” Sophia moaned breathlessly, her nails raking down his chest causing Dean to hiss through his teeth.

Their eyes locked as she sat up a little straighter, Dean bent his knees planting his feet on the bed. “You might wanna hold on,” Dean winked with that dangerous smirk, she nodded catching her lip between her teeth, a dreamy look on her face as she arched back a little resting her hands on his hips, changing the angle that much further. 

Dean grunted as he began pushing into her hard and fast from beneath, Sophia could feel her nails sinking into Dean’s lean hips. She couldn’t find it in her to care, the look on his face was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, his lips were swollen, those freckles that dusted his face, the way his cheeks had flushed and his gorgeous green eyes, they had almost been swallowed by the black of his pupils.

“Come on baby. You gonna come for me, come all over that dick,” Dean growled, she nodded rapidly her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came hard for him, it was almost as if him saying those words had pushed her over the edge. 

She barely had time to come down from her high before Dean pulled out and she crashed against his chest giggling. “Fuck you’re good,” she laughed meeting Dean’s eyes, Dean chuckled in reply pressing his lips to hers, she moaned into his mouth before pulling away quickly. She crawled to the top of the bed, resting her hands on the headboard and she bent over for him.

Dean groaned at the sight, made better when she arched her back the curve making her ass stick out perfectly. Sophia’s breath fogged up the mirror that was almost right in front of her, she watched as Dean knelt behind her, his hands kneading the globes of her ass. He pushed back inside her so fast Sophia only had time to gasp in surprise.

“Oh god fuck Dean,” she cried out as her eyes locked with his in the mirror again.

“Take me so good baby girl, look so good bent over for me,” Dean groaned, a hand moving to run across her soft skin.

“Harder Dean, please I need you,” Sophia whimpered, attempting to push back against his thrusts.

Dean chuckled as he pushed a hand into her hair and wrapped it around his hand, pulling her back against his chest. “Oh, I’ll fuck you harder,” Dean growled, his teeth nipping along her neck when her head dropped back against his shoulder. His name fell from her lips like a chant, the change of angle was perfect, Dean was hitting every sensitive spot inside her. Neither of them could stop watching, as Dean fucked into her at a brutal pace, their breathing becoming erratic.

Dean pushed a hand between her legs, feeling himself almost impossibly close. “Come baby, come again, give it to me” Dean moaned rubbing hard and fast over her clit, her body shook against his and she came screaming his name, pulling Dean over the edge with her.

With a grunt of her name against her neck Dean came inside her, they both collapsed on the bed, Dean had the good sense not to fall on top of her instead he fell down beside her. “Well that was something else,” Sophia panted through her laugh, Dean hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around her body.

“Fuck yeah, red might just be my new favourite colour,” Dean chuckled in reply.


	3. Caught In The Act

This is Day 5 of kinktober  
Words: 3224

Kinks: Masturbation (Dean), Dirty Talk, Dean being caught?

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Reader

Summery: You’re convinced that Dean is pissed at you for some reason, yet you can’t put your finger on a reason why. When Sam convinces you to go find him and speak to him, you find him in compromising position that almost turns you into a puddle before you even enter the room. 

Life at the bunker was strange, hell living with two guys was strange. It really wasn’t helpful that they were easily the hottest guys you had ever laid your eyes on. All of that considered, you’d been careful not to let your feelings for the elder Winchester affect your living situation. You were almost certain that Sam knew how you felt, but you had never broached the subject with him, or of course with Dean.

There had been nights you’d lie awake, thinking about him, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, that laugh he had where he tossed his head back and got lost in it. Those perfect lips of his, how he would smirk at you cocky as hell when he was teasing you about something. The way his tongue would push behind those perfectly white teeth, you could never miss those freckles, you often wondered if they were everywhere. Bow legs, strong thighs and that ass, god damn that ass.

But you couldn’t help but notice was how off Dean had been with you, other than that the usual happened, you’d all gone about your own business. The thing that you didn’t understand was why Dean had been so completely off with you, ever since you’d been back, it didn’t make a bit of sense. You’d been back hours now though, you sighed heading over to the kitchen, running your hands threw your still damp hair, as you looked through the fridge for something to eat.

A deep rumbling groan snapped you out of your momentary food trance, you turned closing the door to find Dean standing there. His grey sweats hung low on his hips, his white t-shirt clung tightly to his body. Your eyes were immediately drawn to his lip, which he was running those pearly whites over, you frowned looking behind you wondering if there was a pie or something you hadn’t seen there. 

When you turned back he was gone, you frowned feeling a little sad that he was resorting to completely ignoring you, instead of just telling you what the hell was up. “Everything okay?” Sam asked with a worried look, making you jump a little as he bounded up the steps towards you.

You shrugged, opting for a mug of coffee instead since you weren’t all that hungry now. “I think Dean’s pissed at me, I just don’t remember doing anything wrong” you sighed your frown of confusion deepening, as you tried to remember an interaction between the two of you, one that could have gone wrong. Taking a seat at the table you rested your head on your folded arms, another sigh against the table when you came up blank.

Sam poured his own cup of coffee before coming to sit beside you, giving your shoulder a gentle squeeze, causing you to look up at him. “You should just go talk to him short stack, just ask him what his problem is” Sam said with a gentle smile, you saw the slight smirk on his face and you knew why.

“Sammy, I thought I asked you to quit it with that name” You mocked using the name you knew he only tolerated from Dean, Sam rolled his eyes at you, just as you expected he was soon giving you a major bitch face. 

“Don’t you start with that, please” Sam groaned shoving you gently, “Just go talk to the ass hat already, you can annoy each other instead of me” he joked, but his voice held a serious tone, that had you thinking he might have been right, he gently took your coffee from your hands. You nodded in silent agreement, getting up from the table, suddenly feeling a little nervous in case you had pissed him off, would he really want to talk to you.

You slowly and quietly walked the path to Dean’s room, stopping halfway and turning back but you mentally slapped yourself, before you forced yourself to turn back around again, heading back towards his room. Reaching Dean’s door your cocked your head, you could hear something on the inside but you weren’t sure what, you didn’t want to disturb him if he was sleeping. Sleepy Dean always equalled annoyed Dean.

You heard Sam’s door open and close, guessing he had gone to bed for the night. Probably not wanting to hear the forthcoming argument.

Luckily the door was open just a crack, not enough for you to see so you gently nudged it with your socked foot. The door moved more than you had expected, you took a peek inside and almost swallowed your tongue, you had to bite your lip to stop the noise that wanted to slip from your mouth.

Dean was in bed alright, but he was the complete opposite of asleep right now. His head was tossed back against his pillows, sweat covering his furrowed brow, small curses and pants leaving those plump lips. You swallowed hard, licking your lips, unable to stop your eyes from drifting down his body, he looked better than you had ever imagined and you had imagined a lot. 

His muscles were all pulled tight across his body as he fucked up into his fist, his other hand fisting the sheets by his hip tightly, his feet planted firmly on the bed.

Your head shot up when you hear him moan your name, it was quiet at first then you heard it again, louder this time making you more sure you weren’t going crazy. You swallowed the lump in your throat as it returned, the sound of your name falling from Dean’s lips, that voice was so much deeper than usual and he was practically begging. “Fuck sweetheart, just like that” he groaned in the otherwise empty room, causing you to bite your lip to the point it almost bled.

You couldn’t help but clench your thighs together, in an attempt to calm yourself, but it did little to nothing to help, he was perfect, but god damn was he sinful. You couldn’t have stopped yourself if you’d wanted to right then when an idea popped into your head.

You grinned to yourself, sneaking a look behind you searching for Sam’s door. It was completely shut luckily, with a deep breath you slipped your clothes from your body, leaving you in just your underwear. You took a deep breath stepping into his room, before clicking the door shut behind you.

You’d never seen Dean move so fast, he released himself and shot up on the bed, legs swinging over the edge, jade eyes immediately darting to the door. He rushed to cover himself, you watched him swallow hard as you stepped closer. “You called?” you practically purred, doing your best to hold your nerves as you walked closer still.

“Son of a bitch” Dean breathed, finally letting his eyes roam hungrily over your body, his hands falling to either side of his thighs, seemingly keeping him upright.

“I was just coming to ask if you were pissed at me, I guess it was something else?” you questioned with a smile, flicking your gaze down to his still rock hard length now hidden beneath the covers, before looking him back in the eyes.

“Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you sweetheart,” he breathed honestly, but he was nervous which was a little confusing to you, the man was a constant flirt, but this side was interesting you a great deal.

You smiled warmly, stepping between his legs. “Been thinking about you too” you confessed licking your lips as you looked down at his, “You wanna tell me what you were thinking about just now?” you asked with a smirk, straddling his lap making you both moan when that rock hard length brushed against your wet panties. Dean made quick work of moving the covers out of his lap and tossing them out of the way.

You sucked in a breath when Dean’s hands finally touched you, large and warm slightly calloused hands settling first on your waist, before slowly sliding down to encircle your hips. Dean’s nose nudged against yours, his bottom lip brushing across yours, you wrapped your arms around his neck, chasing his lips with your own until they finally pressed against his. 

You inhaled sharply at the taste of his mouth, the whiskey he had been drinking earlier was still present, pressing your chest against his. Feeling his muscles tense as one of your hands pushed into his hair, slanting your lips against his, deepening the kiss further as his tongue pressed against your lips. You whimpered rocking against him as he sucked at your bottom lip, before your tongue met his in a passionate kiss.

Dean’s hands were firm as they ran up your back, until he reached your bra, you pulled away from the kiss a little breathless when you looked into those gorgeous green eyes. He skilfully pulled your bra from your body, tossing it to the floor with a flick of his wrist. You didn’t miss the smirk that graced those plump lips soon after either. 

“You really wanna know what I was thinking about?” Dean asked suddenly, his deep husky voice surprising you.

“Yeah, of course I do” you grinned making him chuckle lightly, that quickly changed into a groan when you began pressing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous” Dean moaned as you pushed your hands up under his shirt, nails running down his chest. He let you go for a second, a hiss passing his lips. He made quick work of tugging the t-shirt from his body, you bit into your lip as he cupped both your breasts in his large hands, letting his thumbs brush over your slowly hardening nipples.

“Tell me, Dean. Please,” you breathed gently against his ear before running your tongue along the defined vein in his neck.

“You remember that hunt we went on a few months back, just the two of us. With the shifter” Dean breathed heavily, looking up at the ceiling as you began sucking a mark into his neck, pulling his a little rough making him whimper a little. Which sent a wave of arousal straight to your throbbing clit.

“Yeah I remember, when we were at the bar and that bitch was hanging off of you, even though you’d told her you weren’t interested” you practically growled, making Dean moan as your hips rolled over his, your panties and his boxers the only remaining barrier between you.

“Oh yeah. That’s the one, you looked hot as fuck that night sweetheart. Especially when you got between us, practically sat in my lap when you whispered in her ear. What the hell did you say to her? I never did ask” Dean asked practically panted under your mouth, lifting your chin so you were looking him in the eyes.

You grinned at him, satisfaction at the way he was looking at you. Licking your lips as you let yourself remember, “I may have told her that if she laid another had on my man I was gonna kick her ass, that I was taking you home to give you whatever you needed” you finished quickly, feeling yourself blushing a little at the raise of his eyebrows.

“So sexy when you’re jealous” Dean grinned you rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but smile back as you pushed his chest and he landed against the bed. “You may have moaned a lot in your sleep that night, kept seeing the covers moving about I couldn’t see, but I also couldn’t sleep,” he revealed as you laid down beside him, both of you moving up to the pillows on your sides.

You swallowed hard again locking eyes with him, “I wasn’t asleep, I was thinking about you. Between my legs, making me come harder than I ever had” you revealed, shifting a little as you felt you panties dampen further under his heated gaze.

Dean groaned at your confession, “I was surprised that I didn’t wake you up, guess that makes sense” Dean muttered distractedly, as his lips brushed over yours.

“Can I…. Can I watch you, it just looked so hot before” you mumbled looking down at his still very large bulge. 

Dean nodded licking over his grinning lips, he quickly kicked off his boxers, shifting and laying on his back, immediately wrapping one of those large hands around his thick cock. You felt your mouth water and your stomach start to burn when he started to pump himself again. His head rolling to the side meeting your eyes, a small moan leaving his lips. “How long were you watchin’” Dean half asked half groaned against your lips, as you drifted closer without realising. 

Your eyes were locked on the way he worked himself, thumb sweeping over the swollen tip collecting the pre-come, you grabbed his hand lifting his thumb to your lips. Sucking the digit between your lips happily, with a moan you let your tongue roll over it collecting every last drop. Dean was watching you with wide eyes and rapt attention, until you let it go with a pop. “Clearly not long enough” you moaned again pulling him into another kiss, this one much messier than before. 

Your teeth dragging along his lip as he reached down, tugging your underwear off tossing them into the pile on the floor. Letting him roll on top of you. You took hold of his length making his growl, pumping him a few times in your small hand before you were lining him up with your entrance, “Fuck baby, you sure you’re ready?” he questioned carefully, eyes searching yours.

“Why don’t you check?” you asked hotly against his ear, one of Dean’s hands ran up your inner thigh, nails scratching along your sensitive skin leaving red lines in their wake. You arched your back as he slowly pushed two fingers inside you. Your fingers tightened in the pillow under your head, when he slowly started stretching you with his thick fingers. “Oh god, that feels so good” you whimpered, your legs shaking and dropping open wider for him as he continued to work your body.

When Dean nudged against the perfect spot inside you, you almost pulled him completely on top of you with a moan of his name. You caught the smirk edging its way onto his lips, as he began stroking his fingers into the spot continuously, his thumb suddenly pressed against your clit and your moans grew louder, begging him for release. “You gonna come for me baby, come all over my fingers. Then I’m gonna fuck this tight little pussy, fill you up just like you want” Dean growls out against your collarbone, his teeth nipping across your chest as he teased you. 

You nod rapidly, unable to form words. But then his actions slow and you whimper desperate for release, “Y-Yes Dean, w-wanna come so bad. P-Please” you cry out half stuttering in your reckless abandon, feeling yourself right on the edge of orgasm.

Dean quickly resumed his speed, as soon as those words left your lips, leaving your mouth to drop open as you gripped at the material under your fingers tightly as you came hard, clamping around Dean’s fingers. 

However, Dean didn’t give you time to come down, he pulled his fingers from inside of you as your eyes clamped closed, your pussy now pulsing around nothing, until he pushed his thick cock into your soaked pussy, growling as you continued fluttering around him.

Another wave of pleasure was racking your body as soon as he thrusted all the way inside you, keeping still, his hands so tight on your hips you could almost feel the bruises forming, “So big” you whimpered at the stretch of his thick cock buried deep inside you. 

“Shit you’re tight baby girl. God, you feel better than I ever imagined” Dean moaned into your neck. Kissing the spot behind your ear softly, his soft lips causing a shiver to run through your body, the goosebumps forming across your skin, he pulled back looking at you again his lip back between those pearly whites. 

You smiled up at him still in a haze of pleasure, as he ever so slightly let his weight rest on top of you. Your hands travelled across his toned back, as he bent down to press his lips to yours again. Dean surprised you when suddenly he pulled almost all of the way out before slamming back inside you, the kiss quickly turned into a mess of teeth and tongues, you nails sinking into his back as he fucked you hard and slow. 

The kiss broke and you locked eyes with one another, making everything more intense. Dean’s hands were everywhere, groping your ass and your tits, squeezing your hips and waist as his pace began to speed up. “Oh fuck, Dean. Just like that” you cried out your hips trying to keep up with his movements and failing miserably.

Your breathing was coming out hard and fast against his lips, as you pulled his lip between your teeth making Dean growl again, he shifted slightly and you let go. Your mouth dropping open as he pulled one of your legs over his shoulder, pressing it back against your chest. 

Dean linked his fingers with yours pressing your hands back into the mattress, “Come on sweetheart, let go. Want you to come with me” Dean grunted, sweat beading across his forehead. His fingers squeezing yours as he shifted slightly, pace somehow increased further and his hips were moving perfectly against your clit, he was practically fucking you into the mattress. 

“I don’t think I can” you panted as sparks seemed to began quickly lighting at every nerve of your entire body, clearly your body was disagreeing with you, then suddenly a scream of his name tore through your throat your orgasm seemingly hitting you from nowhere. 

Dean grunted above you, his forehead dropping to the space between your neck and shoulder as he felt you clench tightly around him, your fingers having a death grip of his hands. With two or three sloppy thrusts he was coming inside you a groan of your name spilling from his lips. 

He moved your leg carefully, letting it drop onto the mattress beside your other one, before he almost fully collapsed on top of you, only holding himself up by his elbows both of you panting a little uncontrollably.

A few minutes past and Dean rolled to the side, throwing an arm over his eyes both of you finally breathing a little more normally, you shivered at the loss of his warm body, since the sweat coating your skin had began cooling fast. Dean reached down pulling the covers over the pair of you. “So that was intense” you muttered feeling a little awkward after a few minutes. 

Dean turned to face you, his green eyes sparkling in the bedside light. The awkwardness was suddenly gone when he gently pressed his lips to yours, wrapping his arms around your waist and tugging you close to his body. “That sweetheart, was fucking incredible” Dean replied against your lips, and you could feel your heartbeat speed up in your chest at his smile.


	4. In My Head

This Is Day 7 Of Kinktober  
Words: 4070

Kinks: Squirting, Telepathy, Orgasm Denial And Of Course Dirty Talk

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Rachel (OC)

Summery: When Dean finds himself cursed by a witch, yet again, he has more of a problem than he originally thought. Hearing Rachel’s thoughts begins to drive him insane, will he be forced to act on it before Sam can find the cure.

Well that hunt had been a complete shit show, with way more witches than the three of you had been expecting. Unfortunately for Dean, but fairly usual at this point when it came to witches. The elder brother had come off much worse than Sam and Rachel, he’d managed to push Sam out of the way with his shoulder, knocking his brother to the floor he had also put himself in the path of the witch's spell.

Sam shouted for Dean as he was sent crashing to the floor, sliding along the floor until his back smashed into a bunch of bookcases that fell on him. Sam glanced over at Rachel who had been pinned to the wall, she was looking down at Dean’s crumpled body with tears in her eyes. She turned her gaze away as if it was burning her to look, Sam turned his attention back to his witch quickly noticing that she was distracted and he could move his trigger finger.

The loud noise of the gun startled the other witch, she let Rachel fall to the ground attempting to throw a spell at Sam. When she missed hitting the shelves above Sam’s head, she panicked running out of the door, unfortunately the books were sticking to Sam so he couldn’t see a damn thing. Before he managed to successfully swat them away Rachel had run from the building after the witch, Sam moved quickly to pull the bookcases from Dean.

Dean groaned as the weight on his back shifted, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Forcing himself to stand, he was quickly met by one of Sam’s hands, Dean smacked it away as he got to his feet, barely even daring to chance a glance up at Sam. “Just don’t say anything, got it?” Dean grumbled as the pair, weaved around the dead bodies of the witches. 

Sam held his hands up in surrender, knowing that Dean was probably getting sick of being taken down by witches at this point, but he couldn’t deny the small smile edging its way onto his lips as he followed his brother from the building.

“Did we get the bitch?” Dean asked through his teeth, rubbing at his forehead as pain started to irradiate from there.

“One got away, but Rach has gone after her” Sam sighed leading Dean the way her footprints were leading.

“Really Sam!? You know she’s new at this! You should have gone after her” Dean exclaimed loudly as they rounded a corner, the forest beginning to get denser.

But there was no time for Sam to reply as almost at the same time they spotted her body, back leaning limp against the tree. They both took off in a sprint to where she lay, Dean dropped to his knees in front of her cupping her cheeks with his warm hands. 

Sam held his gun high, scanning the area for the remaining witch but she was nowhere to be seen. Looking back at Dean, “Yeah, go check” Dean answered the unasked question, turning his attention back to Rachel. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his, “Welcome back, sweetheart” Dean smiled warmly, she blinked a few times before returning his smile.

“What the fuck happened” she groaned as Dean helped her to her feet.

“Witch, remember?” Dean asked her carefully, lifting her face so he could look into her eyes. She nodded briefly as he continued to check her over, “Might have a concussion” Dean muttered distractedly, as he continued to study her.

Suddenly her voice filled his head, but when he pulled back she wasn’t moving her mouth. ‘God were his eyes always so green. Stop licking your lips dammit, I wish I could lick that lip. Wait why is he looking at me like that?’ 

He released her suddenly making her stumble a little, “I uh, just wait here. I gotta find Sammy, just gotta check something” Dean practically stuttered, stumbling away from her, she rolled her eyes at him with a soft smile. “Right back!” Dean called loudly over his shoulder, continuing to search for his brother.

With a shrug Rachel let herself lean back against the tree, she wasn’t waiting long before Sam and Dean emerged from the trees, whisper shouting at each other. They seemed to notice that she was looking and stopped abruptly, “Any luck finding the witch?” Rachel asked hopefully, Sam shook his head and her shoulders sagged. “Sorry, I fucked up. I shouldn’t have let her get away” she sighed as Sam threw an arm around her shoulders.

“Not your fault. Don’t worry we’ll get her” he assured her, pulling her into his side as they walked back to the Impala, Dean trailing behind the pair of them. He heard Dean grumble something behind him and rolled his eyes, as Dean pushed past them and unlocked the Impala.

He quickly jumped inside and slammed the door closed, he couldn’t believe this had happened to him again. Not helped by the fact that yet again the bitch had gotten away. His eyes flicked back to the backseat watching Sam help Rachel into the backseat. ‘What’s crawled up his arse’ a voice sounded in Dean’s head without thinking he snapped back a reply.

“Nothing crawled up my ass” Dean gritted out, receiving a shove from his brother as he joined him up front. Dean swallowed hard, his eyes meeting hers in the rear view mirror, watching as she frowned probably trying to figure out if she had said it out loud. 

Dean started the engine and headed towards the motel, thankfully she had seemed to let go his earlier bitchy reply to nothing. Leaning between the seats Rachel flicked the music to life, usually Dean would have said something but her voice was back in his head again. 

Dean gripped tightly onto the steering wheel as she let her mind wonder again, it quickly invaded his, ‘God he smells good again, how does anyone smell that good after hunting. Bet he tastes good. Oh great, aaaaand I’m horny again’ Dean swallowed hard, trying to do his best to act normal as she leaned back against the door and let out a huff.

Shifting awkwardly in his seat he noticed Sam side-eyeing him, “Stop listening” Sam gritted out under his breath, speaking as quietly as he could, luckily the music was loud enough to cover it.

“I’m trying, you ass. It’s not that easy” Dean answered in the same tone of voice, chewing on his lip when he heard her breathy sigh in the backseat. He chanced a look back in the rear view mirror, she’d kicked off her shoes in the footwell and was practically sprawled across his backseat. 

Dean grunted when Sam elbowed him in the ribs, catching his attention. “What the hell man!” Dean gritted out annoyed, maybe a little louder than he meant to.

“You’re fucking staring! Look,if you don’t want me tellin’ her, then keep your eyes on the road and stop damn well listening” Sam scolded his older brother, earning a huff of annoyance from Dean but for once he did as he was told, simply because he knew that Sam was right, he needed to get himself in check until they found the witch.

“Who am I sharing with tonight?” she asks suddenly, Dean remains silent unsure whether or not she’s actually speaking. Sam rolls his eyes at his brother turning in his seat to look at Rachel, he slings a long arm over the back of the bench seat.

“Me, I think” Sam smiles quickly, hoping that she has no idea he’s talking out of his ass. Although it was Dean’s turn Sam knew he wouldn’t handle it well.

Rachel thought for a moment, looking between the two of them she frowns. “Oh, okay. I thought it was Dean” she replies thoughtfully, ruffling Sam’s hair she points at him “Since we’re sharing you need to stop starfishing” she warns him, before returning to her original position.

Sam huffs out a laugh, Dean meeting her eyes in the mirror. “If Sam drives you crazy, you know where I am sweetheart” Dean winks, and he swears he hears her moan quietly to herself. All of his issues right now considered he could have been wrong.

Then he heard her voice again back in his head, she was questioning herself just as he turned into the motel parking lot. ‘I can’t take him up on that can I? No, that would be weird, right? Jesus christ woman! Snap out of it, god I need to get laid’ she inwardly scolded herself, an irritated groan falling from her lips as her head dropped back against the door.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable she sounded, but he forced his mouth shut when he caught her glaring at him over his shoulder as he pulled to a stop. “Something amusing Winchester?” she snapped, maybe sounding a bit angrier than she’d meant to.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying, “I uh, no. Just thought of something, just…” he muttered awkwardly before he climbed out of the car, mid sentence, quickly shutting the Impalas door behind him, effectively cutting the conversation off short. Sam and Rachel following closely behind him, but he could practically feel the young woman eyeing him suspiciously, her eyes burning a hole in the back of his head, not that he blamed her after that. 

“Shut up” he grumbled as Sam walked up beside him joining him by their door.

“Okay. Fine, I won’t say a thing. Only because I don’t need to” Sam replied with a sigh, unlocking the motel room door.

“What are you two muttering about?” Rachel asked, with a raised eyebrow as they all walked inside, her sudden arrival making them jump, Dean more than Sam. “You’re a hunter man! How are you so jumpy?” She questioned half laughing, tossing her duffel on the chair in the corner of the room.

“You need to wear a damn bell!” Dean exclaimed, his voice a little higher than usual. Sam rolled his eyes heading into the bathroom without another word, doing his best to stay away from their drama.

“What the hell is with you Dean? You’ve been off ever since you found me by that tree” Rachel asked her brow creasing as a frown overtook her face. 

“Nothing is with me,” Dean replied irritated, pulling his sleep clothes from his bag. 

‘Why is he so damn sexy when he’s angry, I wonder how much it would take him to snap’ she thought to herself, he didn’t dare to turn around and look at her. In fact, Dean had to stop himself from saying anything all together. Having to chew on his bottom lip in an attempt something slipping out, right as Sam came out of the bathroom, steam billowing from the room, Dean pushed past his brother, walking straight in without another word.

Quickly he locked the door, throwing himself against the sink and looking up into the mirror, pressing his forehead against the cold surface. “Son of a bitch” he groaned, willing himself to go soft again, he was hard as a damn rock right now, he had a feeling that there may have been a little more to this spell than he first thought, not that it mattered right now.

‘Just shower then worry about it’, he thought to himself quickly he pulled off his clothes sweaty and covered in crap from the hunt. 

Sighing gratefully as he stepped into the shower, running his hands over his face, the sting and burn from the water soothing his aching muscles. He had to resist the urge to let his hand wonder downtown, “Oh, fuck” he groaned as her voice returned.

‘What the hell is Dean doing in there, oh god, what if he’s giving himself a bit of self love right now, I bet he looks so hot when he comes, bet he’s loud. I’d kill to be a fly on the wall, watching him get all hot and sweaty, breathing heavily’. Dean could almost hear the excitement in her words, his name said with that angelic voice, the words were bad enough. It had him squeezing his hands into fists, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment, to get some kind of composure. God he needed to get back to the bunker, he really needed his privacy.

Forcing himself out of the shower, he turned it off and dried himself quickly. Deciding that it might be safer to dress before he left the room for once. He stepped out, almost slipping on the wet floor when there was a banging on the door, “Dean! Come on. I need to get in there!” Rachel called, and he groaned at the sound of her voice, somehow feeling harder he couldn’t remember the last time it had caused him this much pain. 

He made quick work of tugging up his sweatpants, leaving his dick in the waistband, an attempt to hide the massive hard on he was sporting as he pulled on his t-shirt. “Dean!” she called again more irritated than before, but right now the sound of her voice was doing nothing to hurry him. 

When he finally pulled the door open, she almost fell on the floor at his feet, but he caught her purely on instinct, her hands landing on his chest, god her skin was soft. “Hi” she breathed out, as she looked up at him, he could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

“Sorry, I uh. The shower was good for once, I guess I lost track of time” he replied in the same breathy manner. 

He noticed that when she spoke he couldn’t hear her thoughts, which he appreciated on a high level right now. “S’Okay. I borrowed a shirt from your duffel, hope you don’t mind” she stated as she stepped back from him and he let her go. Producing the shirt that she had dropped to the floor on impact with the elder Winchester. 

Dean cleared his throat and shook his head, “Nah, whatever you need” Dean answered cautiously, he needed to talk to Sam. The thought of her in his shirt all night while he had a raging hard on in his pants was not ideal. They swapped positions as she headed into the bathroom and he stood outside, Dean quirked an eyebrow looking around the room, “Where’s Sam?” he asked a hint of worry bleeding through his voice.

“Oh, right yeah. Said he had to find that witch, apparently Cas had found her. So he went to help out, said we should rest” Rachel revealed shrugging as she shut the door behind her.

Dean groaned flopping down onto the bed he had claimed tonight, “Great fucking timing Sammy” Dean grumbled, he’d hoped he could be the one to kill the bitch, blow off some steam. That was off of the cards now, they’d agreed not to leave Rachel alone while she was still new at this. Flicking on the tv he tucked an arm behind his head and attempted to start to watch tv. 

However, it didn’t take long for her voice to resurface in his head again, ‘God I wish he’d just fuck me’ they were the only words Dean needed for his control to snap, he didn’t hear the rest of her thoughts as he marched into the bathroom. 

The door flew open and she let out a little scream, Dean stood there staring at her hugging the shower curtain to her body. She glanced at his face, biting her lip before shifting her gaze down his body. ‘Is he hard, oh god he’s huge’ she thought and Dean chuckled. 

Her eyes snapped back to his face, a confused but questioning look covering her face. “Yes I am, and thanks” Dean smirked taking a step towards her, he watched her swallow the lump in her throat.

“I didn’t say, wait what?” she questioned confused, keeping up the staring contest between them.

“I can hear everything you’re thinking. The witch got me. You say the word and I’m gone, but fuck I want you so bad” Dean’s voice turned into the growl towards the end of his sentence, sucking in a breath, so many emotions flashed across her face before she dropped the shower curtain, stepping out she made the few short strides towards him. 

“As long as you’re safe and not dying, then explain later, I don’t care right now” she breathed out, reaching up on her tiptoes, she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips down onto hers. Dean groaned against her lips, running her hands down the length of her body he cupped her ass. Rachel let out a little squeak as he picked her up easily, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard length pressing against her she whimpered.

Dean took her bottom lip between his teeth, but as she tugged on his hair he let go. Leaving her with room to nip her way along his jaw and down her neck. Dean dropped her down onto the bed, a gasp leaving her lips as she landed with a little bounce, Dean quickly hovering over her completely naked body, while he remained fully clothed. 

She shivered under his gaze as his hanging t-shirt brushed across her stomach, ‘Kiss me, Dean’ she thought, he grinned down at her as she bit back her own smile. Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, she moaned in protest as he backed away. Seconds after she let out a small gasp as Dean began kissing his way down her throat, her hands gently locked in his hair, not moving just holding as his lips explored her skin.

Dean tutted against her skin, fingers skimming down her sides making her wiggle underneath him. “Patients baby” he grinned, swirling his tongue around one nipple causing Rachel to arch up against his mouth. Dean chuckled flicking his eyes up to meet hers, as he took her nipple in his mouth, lightly grazing with his teeth, releasing it and swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. Releasing it with a pop his large hands cupped her breasts, thumbs swiping across the nipples as he kissed his way further down her body. 

Rachel’s body felt like it was on fire, she needed something more and she knew he was going to tease her until she begged him for it. ‘There is no way I’m begging’ he heard her think and he grinned meeting her eyes again.

“Not yet, maybe. You will be baby girl” Dean growled nipping at her hips with those perfect white teeth, she squirmed beneath him, rolling her hips towards his face Dean smirked up at her his warm hands pinning her hips to the mattress as he slowly teasingly kissed his way to her dripping pussy. His rough hands moved from her hips drifting down her inner thighs, he spread them pinning them to the bed as he blew air across her heated centre. 

“Oh, fuck” she cried out, as Dean’s lips sealed around her clit. ‘How am I this close already’ she wondered, Dean grinned to himself as he watched her pant eyes on the ceiling. 

Dean sat up tugging off his shirt as the sweat began to bead across his forehead. Hesitantly she shifted her gaze seeing his shirt fly across the room, catching her lip between her teeth. “And the rest” she moaned eyes scanning every new inch of skin, Dean quickly kicked off his sweatpants before climbing back between her legs. This time he was less gentle, pushing her legs back against her chest as he thrust his tongue as deep as he could, groaning at the taste. 

“Don’t you dare” Dean growled pulling his mouth from her, when she was practically inwardly chanting that she was gonna come. She frowned down at him, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin.

“What? Why?” she questioned breathlessly, as Dean was back to hovering over her again. 

Dean lowered his lips to her ear, “I wanna be deep in that pussy when you come. Wanna make you squirt, not until you begging for it” Dean replied huskily, pulling her earlobe between his teeth as he thrust two fingers inside of her.

‘Oh fuck’ she thought as Dean’s words sank in, she nodded quickly as his fingers picked up a fast brutal pace. Rachel’s hands landed on his back with a smack, the muscles straining against his skin, as her nails pierced the skin. “I can’t stop, Dean. Gonna come” she squeaked desperately, not even recognising her own voice.

Dean stopped immediately, pulling his fingers out the second he felt her walls begin to flutter. ‘What the fuck!’ she thought but he didn’t need to be able to hear her thoughts for that one not with the look on her face. His thick cock nudged at her entrance and her eyes snapped back to his, “You wanna come, then beg for it” Dean growled feeling her shiver beneath his body, her hands still tightly gripping his back. “Come on sweetheart, just wanna make you feel good” Dean groaned against her neck, she whimpered loudly as he nudged just the head of his cock inside her. 

“Please, Dean. Fuck me, please. I need you, wanna come all over you” she panted desperately against his lips. 

“Can’t say no to that” Dean growled before bottoming out in one thrust, “Son of a bitch you’re tight” he groaned head dropping onto her shoulder. Rachel’s mind was a mess of curses and god, not that Dean’s was currently doing much better.

Dean lifted his head to look at her as she hooked her legs around his waist, “Fuck me Dean” she growled tugging his lips back to hers, in a messy kiss full of teeth and tongues as Dean began to thrust. One of Dean’s big hands grasped hold of her thigh in a bruising grip as he rough and deep. “Dean, please I need it” she cried out desperately, nails clawing at his back with the effort of holding back her orgasm. 

“Just hold it a little longer sweetheart” Dean panted, shifting the angle he sat up on his knees, pulling her legs flat against his chest. Forcing her to release his back, her hands moving to fist in the covers as his pace increased, to a force that her eyes rolling. “That’s it baby, you can come. Come on that cock” Dean groaned feeling pulsing around his cock increasing, he thumbed her clit and she came hard. 

Dean let out a deep groan, feeling her gush soaking the bed beneath them, her slick running down her legs and his thighs. Keeping her legs in the same place he bent down covering her body with his, she was a mumbling mess running her hands through his sweaty mess of hair. 

His hands were either side of her head as he continued to fuck into her with everything he had, his hips began to stutter, “Fuck, Dean. Oh god!” she screamed as she came again, gushing all over him for the second time tonight and Dean lost it, with a deep growl and one hard thrust and he was coming deep inside her, his teeth clamping down on whatever skin he could reach. 

It took a long minute before either of them could speak, Dean had all but collapsed on top of her and as much as Rachel loved having him there, she was currently struggling to breathe. “Sorry” Dean breathed rolling off of her and to her side, he pulled her body to his, her head resting on his sweaty chest as they tried to focus on controlling their breathing.

“Guess you stopped hearing me then?” she chuckled moving slightly so she could look up at him, Dean frowned only just realising his head was completely silent.

He tugged her closer with a grin, “Well, you’re just gonna have to tell me what you’re thinking from now on then I guess” Dean replied, as she pressed a gentle kiss to his chest.

“If it ends like this, you can count on it” she answered happily, sighing contentedly as Dean awkwardly pulled the scratchy comforter over them and pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	5. You Wanna Play Little Girl

This is Day 9 Of Kinktober

(Requested)

Words: 4811 (Might be my longest for kinktober I think) (Sorry!!)

Kinks: Overstimulation, bondage, praise kink, Dom Dean, squirting and of course Dirty Talk think that’s it.

Pairing: Dean Winchester x (OC) Nat/Natalie

So this is one for one of my girls :D Hope you like it guys!!

Summery: Forced to stay at a motel after a hunt Natalie has to work there, in order to get money for her car, so that she can finally leave town. A surprise encounter leads Dean to find Natalie, they discover that they have a lot in common. Not just their profession. So when Nat offers to help Dean with a case he and Sam are on, they’re alone in his motel room do their hands wonder or can they contain themselves.

The late shift at the motel was fast becoming Natalie’s least favourite, she hadn’t expected much from this place, not with a name like the moonlight motel. The sheer amount of drunks she had seen tonight had been off the scale, not to mention the amount of unsavoury types that had walked through that door. She glared at the wooden door wishing that time would just go faster, she just wanted to get to bed now. Normally she didn’t need to work as a hunter, but there were cases like the last few weeks where her car needed a part, so she didn’t have a choice, hustling pool had been a no go ever since the last time.

The rumbling of yet another cars engine caught her attention, she stood a little straighter, turning her attention back to the computer. Quickly coming off of whatever meme that she had been looking at and clicking back into the motels homepage. The door swung open revealing people completely different to what she had been expecting, they were tall. Really tall, both handsome in their own way, wearing suits that showed off everything perfectly. Carrying a certain air of authority that had her on high alert.

She caught the eyes of the shorter one first, the guy was the most perfect specimen of man. He had a twinkle in his eyes that resembled a man much younger than he was, he grinned at her all plump lips and white teeth as he approached. As they neared closer she could have sworn she recognised them, but her memory couldn’t pick it up. 

“Hey guys, what can I do for you?” she asked sweetly, trying to look between both of them but her eyes kept landing on the shorter one, not helped when he rested his arms on the edge of her counter. 

“Two rooms please sweetheart” the shorter one winked, his pink tongue pressing against the back of those pearly whites. She bites her lip as he slides a card across her counter, she spots the taller one rolling his eyes behind the shorter guy.

“Yes sir” she smiles cheekily, seeing him getting ready to say something else as he grins at her.

“Excuse us” the taller one smiles tugging his friend off into the corner, she can’t help but chuckle a little watching them interact, they’re both all arms and hushed whispers but a few things catch her attention enough to keep her listening.

“What the hell dude! I thought we were getting one room, we’ve got a case to work on” the taller one hisses, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Hey, quit bitching at me Sammy. I won big tonight, I want a room to myself, i’ve got things to do” the shorter one grins glancing over at the Natalie behind the desk, giving her a wink she rolls her eyes with a smile. 

“Dean!” the taller one demands his attention, “Think with your upstairs brain for once, this needs sorting and soon” the taller one scolds. Then something hit her like a tonne of bricks, a few years back she had got some help from an experienced hunter, Bobby she remembers. She’d seen a picture on his mantle of a group of people, asked who they were, Bobby had then told her who the people in the picture were, said they were family and two of them were standing in front of her right now.

“Sam and Dean Winchester” she smirks leaning across the counter, eyeing the pair with complete interest as their attention snaps to her. She notices the shorter one reach for something, she holds up her hands stepping out from behind. “Hunter” she says quickly before either can speak. 

She’s sure she remembers Bobby mentioning the taller one was Sam and the shorter was Dean. Her eyes glance down at Dean’s hand still poised over his, “I’d show you my tattoo. It’s not really somewhere you can get to that easily” she smirks, wetting her lips as she glances at Dean. She sees him pushing back a smirk, but he’s not doing so well with concealing it.

“How do you know us?” Sam asks her carefully, stepping in closer beside his brother. 

“Bobby Singer” she says simply with a shrug, stepping back behind the counter, grabbing two room keys. Quickly noticing two guns trained on her and she sighs, “Just getting these boys, calm down” Natalie rolls her eyes stepping closer and handing a key to each. “They’re on me” she assures them as they take them from her hands, she hands Dean the credit card back.

“At least let us pay for one” Sam tries, Nat shakes her head with a smile. 

“No really, keep ‘em. I get off soon anyway” she explains, her eyes briefly flicking over to Dean who’s grinning at her like a Cheshire cat before turning back to his brother. 

“Okay, well thanks” Sam smiles kindly she returns it, telling him not to worry.

“I’ll catch you up” Dean says to his brother, clapping a hand on Sam’s shoulder as he walks past. Sam rolls his eyes, muttering something about Dean being a jerk as he leaves. Dean chuckles, “Bitch” he calls back before turning his attention back to the beautiful young woman. “I never did get your name sweetheart” he says eyeing her carefully, 

Her eyes flick up from her computer catching his, a cheeky smile crossed her lips “My name is Natalie, but you can call me Nat” she tells him with a smile, as his eyes unashamedly rake over her. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Nat, names Dean” he grins wolfishly, confirming her suspicions on which brother was which.

“Yeah, I gathered as much from what Bobby told me. So what you hunting?” she questions, keeping her hands busy as she tidies up her desk area. Casually flicking her eyes back over to his, catching his tongue run across those sinful lips. 

“Not all bad I hope” he grins she smiles shaking her head, not so much a shake to say no either. Realising he might not like the answer to that question he moves on. Answering the second part of her question instead, “Not sure yet, Sammy has an idea, gonna do some research then get back on it tomorrow” Dean informs her, still watching her closely.

“You guys need some help?” she asks innocently as possible, a tiny gasp leaving her lips when she realises just how close Dean had gotten to her.

“You sure? Ain’t got nothin’ better to do?” Dean drawls, she can tell he just thinks she’s just being nice, may as well help them while she’s stuck here, so she shrugs, glancing over at him again where he’s leaning against the wall by her desk. 

“Na, not especially, may as well help you guys out” she replies honestly, noticing the manager heading over to the building, meaning that she would be getting off early tonight, (no pun intended). “What room are you again?” Natalie asks glancing down at the key card in his hand.

“Uh, 249” Dean says holding the key card between two fingers to show her. 

The door opened and Dean made himself look busy immediately, almost making Natalie laugh when he dropped the key card, the intrusion surprising him. Bernard strolled inside ignoring both of them and disappearing out back, Dean glanced at Nat and she laughed, “Go! I’ll be there as soon as I can” she hissed quietly, he saluted her and she really did have to look away. ‘Such a dork’ she thought to herself, tucking her phone in her bag along with anything else on her desk.

“Another customer?” Bernard grumbled eyeing the young woman suspiciously.

Natalie nodded slinging her bag over her shoulder, “Yeah. Two different customers” she revealed stepping out of the old man's way, making her way to the door.

“Right, See you same time tomorrow” he grumbled already not looking at her, she sighed heading out of the office as soon as she could.

As she made her way towards Dean’s room she grew a little nervous, she’d only just met the man, did she really want to be in a room alone with him for god knows how long. Sure he seemed really nice, he wasn’t exactly hard to look at. All of that considered, she thought to be on the safe side she’d call the only man she knew that would know for sure. Nat stopped halfway to Dean’s room, finding Bobby’s number she dialled but it went straight to voicemail. ‘This is Bobby, ya know what to do. If it’s an emergency, call Sam and Dean Winchester’ she hung up before she heard any numbers, or the voicemail kicked in, guessing that was as good of a reference as she needed. 

Climbing the rest of the stairs to Dean’s room she took a deep breath before knocking, he answered quickly. Wearing much less than before and his hair was still wet. She licked her lips eyes meeting his, “You gonna come in? Or you enjoying the view to much” Dean smirked pushing the door open wider. 

A blush covered Natalie’s cheeks but she nodded stepping inside, letting Dean close the door behind them. “You doin’ okay there sweetheart? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Dean asks carefully, taking a seat at the desk pushing the other out for Natalie to join him.

Shrugging off her coat and kicking off her shoes she takes the offered seat, their knees bumping against one another as she sits down. Turning a little she meets his concerned gaze, “No, I’m fine. Guess this is just a little strange” she shrugs feeling her cheeks heat with a blush again, as his heated gaze swept over her form.

Dean slides her a tumbler of whiskey along the table, she takes it with a muttered thanks, then she meets his eyes again. “Good Girl” Dean praises with a grin, drinking down his own glass. Natalie swallows hard at his choice of words, licking the remaining liquor from her lips, not missing the way that Dean watches her tongue.

“Thanks” she breathes nervously, sliding the glass back over to him. Natalie watches as Dean’s perfect white teeth run across his plump bottom lip, feeling the blush rising up her neck. 

Dean moves in his chair to face her as he pours them each another drink, She shifts a little awkwardly in her seat realising just how close he is, “So working in a motel?” Dean questions, sounding genuinely interested. Sitting back in his chair he relaxes, legs open wide as he sips his drink waiting for her to answer, he commands her attention without even trying, oozing authority that has her feeling more drawn to him by the second.

Natalie turns in her seat to face him again, “I just needed some money, had to get my car fixed before I can move on. Parts aren’t cheap” she shrugs sipping the liquid, as the welcoming warm burn works its way down her throat.

“No hustle then?” Dean asks with a smirk, taking another sip as he watches her carefully.

“I uh, I had a bad experience a long time back. I just don’t risk it anymore” she reveals, rubbing her hand on her thigh as she feels her palms begin to sweat.

“It’s okay sweetheart, you ain’t gotta explain anything to me” Dean assures her, resting a hand on top of hers, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand. His hand is so big it’s half on her thigh, she flicks her eyes up noticing that those gorgeous green eyes are watching her. 

She nods at him a small smile gracing her lips, she trusts this man already, there’s no explaining it but she just knows that she can trust him. “It’s not that much of a big deal I guess. You know how it goes. Just that I beat these guys one night, they didn’t like it too much. So the two of them followed me out to the parking lot, thought they could get their money back if they smacked me around a bit. Lets just say it didn’t work out so well for them” she explained, looking back up at Dean who was grinning back at her.

Nat smiled at him as he topped their glasses back up, not taking his eyes off of her as he loosened his tie. She looked down at their hands still on her thigh, a small whimper left her lips when Dean squeezed just slightly shifting up at the same time. “Maybe you should come with me next time, I could use a new partner. You’d be distracting as hell” Dean breathed huskily. 

“Yeah, why now. Pretty sure you’re distracting enough on your own though” Natalie replied, feeling a surge of sudden confidence.

Dean smirked back at her, tugging gently on her hand. “Come ‘ere” he urges the seductive tone of his voice not being missed. She stood on shaky legs as he pulled her between his open ones. Natalie bit into her lip when Dean’s hands ran over her legs and up to her ass. One of his hands leaves her ass, he crooks his finger and she gets closer until her lips are a breath away from his. “You wanna play baby girl?” he asks his voice rough and heavy with arousal.

“Fuck. Yes, please” Natalie replies almost immediately, her lips brushing his but Dean presses a finger to her lips ceasing the action and she whines in protest.

“That’s cute sweetheart. I think you need to learn a thing or two first” Dean mocks with a dangerous little chuckle, “Just tell me to stop if you don’t want anything and it’s done” Dean assures her as their eyes meet.

“Yes Dean” she breathes against his finger.

“Good Girl” Dean praises, moving his hand out of the way and pushes it up into her hair, tugging her roughly, mashing his lips against hers. 

Dean rises up to his full height, keeping their lips connected. She whimpers against his lips, his tongue pushing into her mouth, working with hers in a perfect harmony. “Off” Dean growls against her lips, tugging at her waistband before he’s kissing her again. 

Natalie quickly complies, kicking off her shoes, then doing as she’s told she shimmying out of her jeans. Dean lets her for a minute so she can kick them off. He watches her palming himself through his tight black pants.

Once she’s done he pulls her close again, she whimpers feeling his hardness pressed up against her. Dean groans into her mouth when he picks Natalie up, she instinctively wraps her legs around him, he carries her over to the bed dropping her onto it and smirking down at her.

His eyes are dark as he pulls the belt free of his fed pants, tongue just visible between his pearly whites. Natalie was almost shivering in anticipation, “Dean, please” she moaned, meeting those gorgeous green eyes. 

Dean bends down pressing his lips to her ear, “You beg so pretty baby, wanna put that pretty little mouth to some good?” he asks huskily, standing he pops the button on his black pants. Natalie grins up at him, reaching him Dean shakes his head still smiling at her, “Now that could be a problem, keep those hands to yourself” he chuckles pulling his belt free from the loops, he quickly fastens it around her wrists. 

Licking her lips she waits a little impatiently as he pulled the zipper down. “Come on Dean, quit teasing” she groans, rolling her hips a little against the duvet beneath her. 

“Don’t be a brat sweetheart, be patient” Dean warns, unable to stop herself she smiles up at him and he knows that he was right in his assumption earlier. He takes his time pulling off his pants, quickly followed by his boxers. Her mouth drops open at the sight of him, the way his cock stands against his stomach proud hard and leaking pre-come. Dean wraps a hand in her hair and taps his thick length against her lips, “Open” he demands softly, she does as he asks her mouth dropping open for him.

Her eyes flick up to meet his as he lays the hot heavy head on her tongue, then he pushes into her mouth, she hums around him, the taste of him so different from anything she has ever experienced before. “Such a good girl for me” Dean groans, letting his head drop back slightly as he starts thrusting in and out of her mouth.

He praise makes her chest swell with happiness, she takes as much of him as she can, letting her tongue slide over every inch it can reach. Deans fist in her hair is tight and unyielding, her nails begin to dig into the palms of her hands when his cock first bumps against the back of her throat.

When Dean pulls from the warmth of her mouth he’s breathing heavily, and it isn’t helped when she looks up at him and licks her lips. Her chest is rising and falling a little faster than his, he notices her rocking her hips against the bedding and smirks. His strong hand gripping her hip suddenly, stopping her movements. She couldn’t help but scowl up at him, this only made his smirk wider, “If you wanted to come baby girl, you only had to ask” he chuckles pushing her back onto the bed. “Take those panties off. Then I want you to spread those legs for me sweetheart, wanna see you” Dean groans the last part, wrapping a hand around his thick cock and he starts to pump it lazily as he watches her do as she’s told.

Her movements are fast as she pulls off her panties, she quickly throws them at Dean, giggling when he catches them and tosses them over his shoulder, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “Dean take your shirt off, please” she asks seductively, just as she spreads her legs for him.

Dean growls in approval, shedding the rest of his clothes as quickly as possible before he’s pinning her to the bed. He tugs her wrists free of their restraints and pins them to the mattress, “Keep ‘em there” Dean warns playfully, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Then his mouth presses against her neck and she can feel him sucking and nipping at the skin, while one of his hands slowly glides down her body. “Let’s see just how many time’s I can make this little pussy come, before you’re begging me to fuck you” Dean groans, pressing two fingers inside her dripping pussy.

“Oh god, Dean!” she cries out, hands suddenly grabbing his biceps. 

“Put them back” Dean growls into her neck, she huffs out in annoyance and Dean starts to pump his fingers in and out. “Such a little brat” he chuckles again, his fingers picking up speed. She’s beginning to lose herself already, she’d made herself too close earlier and everything about this man had her on the edge. 

She was really fighting with herself not to move her legs, “So close Dean, please” she panted desperately fingers tightening in the sheets beneath her.

“Come on my fingers, be a good girl” Dean groans his kisses starting to move lower, finger feeling like they were deeper and hitting the right spot repeatedly. She whimpers loudly when she finally comes for the first time. 

“Fuck, that was so hot” Dean groans sitting back, he looks down at her and grumbles something about her wearing to many clothes, before hse knows it he’s removed her t-shirt and bra. 

Dean cups her breasts in his large hands, thumbs brushing over her sensitive nipples he licks his lips, dipping down he takes one into his mouth, tongue working around the sensitive area expertly. Her hands push into his hair and he growls, fuck does he love it, but she still isn’t listening. He pulls away from her nipple and leans over the side of the bed, her hands fall from his hair as he does and she’s watching him carefully. 

He pulls some red strips of silk looking material out and grins at her. “Gonna have to tie you down sweetheart, you just don’t learn” he chuckles when he hears her moan with his words.

“Fuck, please” she groans her hips arching off the bed, when Dean leans over securing her wrists to the headboard, as he moves does her body he leaves little red marks over her skin, his soft lips making her shiver. But he doesn’t stop there, he ties each ankle to the bed bed post. He looks up at her when he’s finished, noticing the way that she squirms under his gaze.

“Such a filthy little mouth” Dean tuts, laying on his stomach between her legs, his breath fanning over her sensitive wet pussy, he looks rather satisfied with himself when she tries to move but she can’t. Then she’s whining his name again.

“For the love of god do something please” she almost growls towards the end, this time Dean doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to. He simply ducks down, burying his face between her legs, his nose bumping her clit as he licks a stripe through her folds. He can feel her knees just barely grazing the sides of his shoulders as she cries out his name. 

“You taste amazing” he groans pushing his tongue inside her briefly to savour the taste, his teeth nip at her folds, loving the way that she squirms under him. His fingers are digging into her thighs, Nat’s sure that they’ll leave bruises and she’d never wanted that more than tonight. As many memories of tonight as possible were definitely welcome. 

It was like torture, having a man like this pining her to the bed and eating her out like his life depended on it and she couldn’t touch him. 

Dean moved his tongue to her clit, completely distracting her when he started circling the tiny bundle of nerves right as he pushed two thick fingers inside her. Nat sucked in a breath, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head, when Dean began crooking his fingers rubbing right against the spot that made her shiver deliciously, his pace was fast and rough. Her next orgasm hit her from nowhere, every muscle in her body went stiff straining against her bindings.

Dean moaned into her lapping everything up that she gave him, Nat blinked her eyes open after a few minutes, whimpering at how sensitive she was, but Dean didn’t let up. 

“Dean please, I can’t take any more” she panted desperately, her hips attempting to move away from his perfect mouth. 

The older man chuckled, “You know what you need to say baby girl” Dean’s voice rumbled, as he nipped at her inner thighs, fingers still pumping quickly inside of her. 

Nat’s mouth clamped shut, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip wrapping her hands around the ties on her wrists, for something to hold onto. She could feel Dean’s rock hard cock pressing into her leg, “Please Dean, just fuck me” she whimpered loudly, another chuckle falling from Dean’s lips as he pushed harder against the spot, loud squelching sounds filling the room and Dean moaned against her.

“Such a good girl, come on. Give it to me, wanna feel you come” Dean growled his teeth sharp against her thigh. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Dean!” Natalie screamed coming harder than she had ever come in her entire life, practically soaking Dean where he lay.

“That’s my girl! Oh, fuck yeah, that’s hot” Dean groaned, his tongue running along her thighs and everywhere else that was wet with her come. As the beautiful young woman panted and twitched beneath him.

“O-Oh, holy c-crap” Natalie stuttered, her breathing laboured and her heart hammering in her chest, when Dean finally withdrew his fingers. 

“You did so well sweetheart, fucking perfect” Dean praised, leaning back and undoing her ankle restraints. Gently rubbing where she had been tied, Natalie groaned stretching her legs a little after he was done with both ankles. 

Dean smiled down at her leaning over her as he pressed his lips against hers, it was soft and his tongue gently worked against hers, leaving her somehow desperate for more. She sighed contentedly when he let her lips go, pulling back he ran a thumb over her now pouting lips. “What about my arms?” she groaned, her eyes on his and she could see the boyish twinkle in his eyes.

“Do you think I can trust you?” Dean asked huskily, his breath fanning over her ear. Swallowing hard, Natalie nodded quickly, a breathy yes slipping past her lips. “Want me to fill you up, make you come all over my cock this time” he groaned, letting his cock slip easily through her folds, she stiffened beneath him a whine slipping past her lips. 

“No, probably not” Natalie chuckled through a moan, when the head of Dean’s cock pushed inside of her. 

Dean chuckled pulling out again and she whimpered, her hips rolling up trying to get him back. Grabbing her hips Dean quickly turned her onto her front, helping her onto her shaky knees, he kneeled behind her pulling her ass back flush with his thighs. Dean’s hands smoothed over her ass cheeks, “Stop being such a fucking tease Dean” Natalie growled pushing her hips back into him.

“You love it baby” he chuckled before thrusting all the way inside her, Natalie let out a long moan gripping tightly onto the headboard, he felt even bigger than he looked and she was fuller than she even realised was possible. “Say it!” Dean demanded, his voice taking an edge to it as he began to thrust into her hard but slow.

“Fuck you” she whimpered in between a moan.

“That’s the plan brat. Now, fucking say it” he growled again a bruising grip on her hips, a cry of his name turned into a plea, she would have probably dropped forward into the bed, if her hands hadn’t been tied down.

“Fuck. Fine, I love it Dean. Love your big thick cock” Natalie gave in her hips rolling back into his, as his brutal pace began making her legs shake harder.

“Good girl, that’s better” Dean gritted out through his teeth, hands reaching over her head he undid the silk material from her wrists and she dropped down into the bed, her back bending into a perfect arch that had Dean almost biting through his lip.

His praise almost pushed her right over the edge, “Dean, please. I need to come” she whimpered, her thighs shaking as her orgasm approached for the fourth time that night.

Dean pulled out quickly, flipping her back onto her back. “Wanna watch you” Dean groans pushing back inside her in one stroke. They’re both panting heavily, eyes locked on one another when Dean starts to pick his pace back up, she whimpers wrapping her arms around to grip onto his strong back, her nails piercing his skin.

Nat wraps her legs around his hips, Dean groans again at the change of angle, the sweat beading across their skin. When his head drops against her shoulder she knows he’s close because his hips begin to stutter, “You gonna come for me Dean? Nobody has ever fucked me like you” she pants against his ear, Dean grunts in response fingers digging harshly into her thighs as he fucks her into the mattress.

“Son of a ugh, fuck” Dean groans, coming hard deep inside her his arms just barely holding him up when Nat comes straight after him screaming his name, so loudly that her lungs burn. Dean’s eyes roll back as he grips her tightly, still thrusting slightly as he tries to push them both through their orgasms, he swears he feels something rolling down his back. 

A few minutes pass and Nat is giggling, as Dean presses gentle kisses along her jaw and down her neck. “You’re something else Dean Winchester” she breathes out. 

“Ain’t half bad yourself sweetheart” Dean grins, a gentle kiss to her lips and he rolls off of laying at her side.

“You gotta give me your number after that, I’ll be expecting a repeat performance” she smiles gently, running her finger along the curve of his hip.

Dean catches her hand in his and presses a kiss to it, before meeting her eyes again. “You can bet your sweet ass on that” he smirks cheekily, and Nat wonders what she might have let herself in for.


	6. Ride 'Em Cowboy

This Is Day 11 Of Kinktober

Words: 3210

Kinks: Slight age gap (Dean is older), Dirty Talk, Cowboy Dean (Yes it’s a kink at least for me!), Face Riding (lady rider ;) ), Reader on top

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Reader

Summery: Dean Winchester has been the neighbour you’d lusted after for sometime, he’s older and oh so gorgeous, but you know you can never go there. So how will things go when he asks you to a dance in town, can you bring yourself to say yes or will the nerves get the better of you.

Dean Winchester, how in the hell do you even explain someone like him. You had grown up in this small place that almost nobody had heard of. Mainly farms and fields surrounding your family's ranch, Dean was your neighbour, your very ridiculously hot neighbour. He was a little older than you, but that didn’t bother you in the slightest. Especially not when you got to watch him work up a sweat on your farm, helping out with the horses mainly but he also worked with the other animals. You remembered watching him dreamily from your bedroom window when you were younger, wondering why it was so hard to talk to him.

His younger brother Sam, was sweet and always amazing to talk to. Not that he wasn’t hot, but he just didn’t make you feel the way his brother did. It wasn’t much different these days with Dean, every time he smiled at you or tried to start a conversation you would blush pretending that there was nothing wrong. Your parents knew about your crush, you were sure of it.

There was a knock on your bedroom door which pulled you from your thoughts, “Come in!” you called searching through your wardrobe for something to wear for the day, it was supposed to be hot as all hell today. The door clicked open and you looked up finding your father, “Hey pops! What’s up?” you asked cheerfully, tossing a pair of shorts and your favourite white and blue plaid shirt on your bed.

“Hey honey, me and your mother are off today, anniversary. We won't be back until tomorrow. Would you mind giving Dean a hand today?” he explained, his request took you by surprise a little but you smiled the best you could. 

“Have fun. Yeah, I guess that would be okay” you smiled nervously, glancing down at your clothes, you contemplated changing your mind for a minute, but quickly decided against it. 

“You’re amazing! Thank you!” I’ll let Dean know you’ll be down soon” he grinned making you giggle when he pulled you into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Right I’ve gotta go kiddo. You know your mother hates waiting” he smiled, squeezing your shoulder before leaving the room.

You head over to your underwear draw once he’s finally left, groaning a little when you realise it’s laundry day, for some reason the only underwear you have is a sexy set that you had brought a really long time ago. Shrugging your shoulders you take it from the draw and toss it on your bed with the rest of your clothes. After all not much you can do now. 

After taking a shower you step out from the cloud of steam into your room, shivering a little at the temperature change. Drying yourself quickly you start to get dressed, knowing that Dean is probably already outside, already mucking out the animals with no help. 

You sigh a little, glancing back at yourself in the mirror once you’re wearing the underwear you realise you’ve never warn them before. There’s a knock at her door and you swears the blood freezes in your veins. “Y/N? You in here?” he asked, his voice thick with that sexy texan drawl, making you wish that the ground would swallow you.

“Dean!” you squeaked, clearly he hadn’t heard you because the door starts opening, yanking the duvet off of your bed you rush to cover yourself. 

“Sweetheart?” he asks again poking his head through the door, his eyes snap to yours briefly looking down until he realises what’s going on, then he quickly clamps his eyes closed. “Fuck, I’m sorry darlin’, your dad said you were gonna be helpin’ just thought i’d come check on you” he rushes to explain, as you finally look above the duvet.

“It’s okay Dean. Just turn around, I’ll get dressed” you tell him nervously, he quickly does as you ask, turning to face out of the door, you sigh letting your duvet drop at your feet. Your heart his hammering in your chest as you let your eyes travel over him, his broad shoulders strong back and arms filling out his red and black flannel perfectly. As you slip on your plaid shirt you can’t stop your eyes from dropping to his ass, those jeans stretching across it perfectly.

His voice snaps your attention back to the back of his head, where that damn hat he always wears sits proudly, damn he always looks so good in everything. “So, I was just wonderin’ have you got a date for this weekend?” he asked thoughtfully, you stopped suddenly in the middle of pulling your shorts up.

“No, nobody I really wanted to go with. Why?” you ask sceptically pulling up your shorts and doing the button. “You can look now” you muttered smoothing down your top as his eyes caught yours. 

Dean stepped closer, until there was just your dresser between you. Removing his hat so he could run a hand through his damp hair, your teeth ran over your bottom lip as he looked you over, he seemed nervous. You shifted awkwardly waiting for him to speak, “You’re cute when you blush sweetheart” he chuckles leaning his elbow against the wooden dresser, making him that much closer to you. 

“I uh, I dunno what you mean” you mutter shaking your head and looking down at your feet, not wanting him to see you any redder than he already had.

“Sure you do. Let me take you, been wanting to ask you out for a while” he explains, making you blush harder when he hooks his finger under your chin, causing you to look up at him and into those gorgeous green eyes, realising that he was right in front of you.

Dean places his hat back on his head, glancing back at you when he hears you clear your throat, a frown taking over his features when he sees you looking at the floor. “You don’t wanna go out with me Dean. I’m the silly kid next door. Sure you have plenty of ladies who would love to go with you” you replied shyly, looking at the carpet. 

“I wouldn’t be askin’ if I wasn’t interested would I?” Dean questions, stepping closer still and you force yourself to finally look up at him when you realise you’re staring at his chest. 

“So, you wanna go as friends?” you ask feeling your heartbeat increase as he frowns at you, and shakes his head. “Pity date then, I mean that’s t-” he quickly cuts you off pressing his lips against yours, you stumble back a little and he has you pressed tightly up against the wall, one of his big warm hands cupping the back of your neck, while his spare hand rests on the wall against your head.

Dean pulls away from you reluctantly and way too fast, you blink your eyes open to find him looking down at you his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Sweetheart, I’m askin’ because for the last god knows how many years all I’ve wanted is to make you smile, kiss these soft lips..” he trailed off towards the end, bending down and capturing your lips again, this time you moan against his lips. Wrapping your arms around his neck as his tongue slips past your lips, immediately claiming your mouth.

You’re sure that you have got to be dreaming, there is no way that Dean Winchester is kissing you right now. The hand he has on the back of your neck moves down to rest on your hip, his slightly rough thumb making it just under your shirt, rubbing against your bare skin. 

You’re the one to pull away from his lips this time, needing a second to breathe. You hold a hand against his chest and he frowns a little confused, “You know my parents wont like this right? They may have caught me watching you the other week, my father even had words with me. Apparently you’re too old for me, bad influence” you smiled at the slight worry on his face.

“Have you got a problem with me being older than you?” he asked seriously for a moment and you couldn’t help but grin, feeling your confidence grow a little, you shake your head and Dean smiles at you. 

“I happen to love that you’re older than me, you’re hot as all hell. Plus I’m sure that you can teach me a thing or two cowboy” you murmur seductively, pressing your body closer to his the way you had always dreamed of doing. 

Dean grinned wrapping his arms around you, “So, you’ve been watching me huh?” he chuckles lightly against her lips.

“See! Bad influence” you giggle as he nudges your nose with his, before you allow your thoughts to continue aloud for him to hear at long last. “Mhhmm. Can’t help it, you look so good when you work up a sweat, even better when this is gone” you reply breathlessly, running your hands over Dean’s flannel pushing it up his stomach, your other hand running over his bare skin. Just as Dean’s lips move to your neck, his hands moving to cup your ass.

“You’re one to talk, walking around like forbidden fruit” he groans as your nails rake down his stomach, leaving red marks it their wake, all of the way to the waistband of his jeans. Dean’s fingers tightened on your ass as you palm him through the rough material, “You sure that you don’t wanna wait?” he grits out against the shell of your ear. 

You shake your head moving your eyes to meet his again, “I think we’ve waited long enough, I just wanna feel you” you whimper as his rough fingers grip your bare thighs, picking you up you quickly wrap your legs around his waist. 

You squeeze your thighs around him making him groan when you roll your hips into him. “So, just how long have you wanted to ride a cowboy?” he grinned suggestively, sitting on the edge of you bed letting you sit in his lap, your legs still wrapped tightly around him.

“Ever since I met you” you reply easily, rolling your hips again. He grunts a little, shifting you onto his thigh, your legs dangling off of the bed your back pressed mostly against his chest. 

“I haven’t seen you ride in years” he moans, hands landing on your hips as you let out a surprised whimper. “Such a dirty girl, I can feel how wet you are, leaking through your shorts, making my jeans all wet” he grits out, moving your hips so you start to rock against his thigh a loud moan leaving your lips. “I bet you could come like this couldn’t you, baby doll” he whispered huskily against your ear, you make a noise that doesn’t even sound like you as your clit rubs against his thigh.

“Yes Dean, just for you” you whimper quietly, your head dropping back against his shoulder and he quickly claims your mouth, a messy kiss that’s all teeth and tongues. You cry out into his mouth feeling an orgasm so close it was burning in your stomach, Dean growls low in his throat his hands on your hips pushing down just a little harder, you have to move away from his mouth as you come, not wanting to bite his lip to hard.

Dean doesn’t give you too long to come down, you half giggle half moan as he tosses you down onto your bed, quickly pulling your shorts down as you do your best to lift your hips. 

You move to open your shirt with shaking fingers, Dean steps back to watch you, palming himself through his jeans. “Fuck! So sexy” Dean drawls, his eyes scanning over your body as you rub your thighs together desperate for something else.

“Too many clothes cowboy, strip” you giggle pointing at him, he goes to take his hat off and you sit up quickly, “No, not the hat” you smile cheekily biting into your lip, as Dean cocks an eyebrow in your direction.

“Oh really?” Dean grins unbuttoning the red and black plaid shirt slowly, he knows he’s teasing you and he seems to be really enjoying the way you’re watching him.

“Yeah, you know what they say. Save a horse ride a cowboy” you laugh hard as Dean full on belly laughs at you, throwing his shirt in your direction. You wiggle your eyebrows at him, as you catch it. “Keep going, I’m enjoying this” you smile, licking your lips as he pulls the undershirt off and tosses it across the room. 

“Nice underwear, you get them for me?” Dean smirks unbuckling his belt giving you a cocky grin when you nod at him in answer to his question. In truth you had brought them to tease him with. Or attempt to at least, the bra pushed up your breasts and pushed them together, giving you a very deep cleavage and the panties hugged your ass perfectly.

You glance back up at him, he’s now down to his boxers and you grin, “Off!” you smile, the tip of your tongue resting on your canine. 

“Yes ma'am” Dean grinned tugging his boxers down and dropping them to the floor, then he was stalking towards you, his cock resting proud and hard against his stomach. You lay there on the bed, leaning on your elbows while watching him approach. But to your surprise he moves to lay down on the bed, lying back comfortably on the pillows, beckoning you forward with a single finger. “Panties off baby, wanna see how good you taste. Take a seat” he winks tongue pushing behind his teeth, you scramble to climb off of your bed quickly pulling off your panties and bra. 

You climb back onto the bed but naked and with shaky as you straddle his chest, leaning up on your knees your pussy hovers just over his face. “That is fucking beautiful baby doll” Dean grunts, wrapping his arms around your thighs and he pulls you down onto his face, you cry out loudly as his nose nudges your clit and he sinks his tongue inside you as deep as he can, growling as the taste of you fills his mouth.

You take his hat that has fallen off of his head placing it on your own head, Dean moans flicking his eyes up at you as you roll your hips down into him. His fingers dig into your skin deeper, he lets you practically ride his face, you love the way that his scruff scrapes along your inner thighs as you move with him. 

Dean swatts at your ass as you continue to roll your hips, his tongue moving to swipe over your clit, sucking the small bundle of nerves between his lips and sucking. You push your hands into his short, thick hair, tugging harshly as he scrapes along it with his teeth, you can feel yourself right on the edge of your second orgasm. 

Dean shifts you a little, holding you up as he pushes two fingers inside of you, Something inside your snaps and you fall forwards, gripping the headboard tightly as you come on his fingers. Dean growls pulling his fingers free and you open your eyes panting, looking down at him you watch as he pushes his thick fingers into his mouth, moaning loudly as he sucks them clean.

You carefully shift your way down Dean’s body, he pulls your lips to his as soon as you’re close enough. “Keep that on baby, wanna watch you ride me” he growls helping you straddle his lap.

He grips his thick cock in his big hand, giving it a few pumps you lower yourself until you feel the swollen tip brush through your folds, then Dean moves to push against your soaked centre. With your hands balanced on his chest you allow yourself to sink down onto him. The way his thick cock stretches and fills you has your legs shaking, “Fuck, Ive been missing out” you moan loudly, Dean growls throwing his head back into the pillows as you sit on him, he’s so deep you almost come again right then and there.

“I know the feeling! How the fuck are you so tight” Dean rasps out, his voice tight that it’s so obvious he’s holding back from taking control. 

“Must b-be t-the horses” you stutter breathlessly, a small smile on your lips as you roll your hips. Dean’s grip on your hips his tight, he finally lifts his head eyes meeting yours again his lip caught between his teeth as he helps you move. 

The gorgeous green in his eyes has been almost swallowed by the black of his pupils, “Definitely ride me from now on” Dean growls, as she starts to ride him her hips lifting all the way off of him before dropping back down, she alternates her movements with Dean’s help. 

Before long she’s gasping his name and Dean has his eyes screwed shut, fighting the urge to come he can feel it though, he’s so close and he can feel her pulsing hot around him. Neither of them want it to end, her nails begin sinking into his chest as she feels her body tiring. “Dean, I’m so close. Wanna come” she begs nails leaving behind red trails as she fights to keep herself up right.

“Fuck baby doll, wanna feel you come all over that cock. Be a good girl, come on you can do it” Dean growls out, sitting up he pulls her chest close against his. Dean licks a line up her throat, he loves the way she tastes everywhere he decides. 

Quickly he grabs onto the back of her neck, pulling her lips forcefully onto his. She whimpers against his soft lips, her hands moving to his shoulders for support. They’re both struggling to breathe, releasing each others lips their sweaty foreheads rest together. Panting hard into each others mouths, their hands are everywhere.

Dean pushes a hand between her legs, rubbing at her clit hard and fast, he can feel you tighten impossibly around him. Biting into his lips hard as she comes silently, her slick dripping out of her down his shaft. He loses it then dropping his mouth to her shoulder, he bites her soft skin harder than he means to as he comes with a guttural growl.

When he comes to she slumped against his chest, her breath coming out hard and fast against his neck, as they lay back in her bed. “Son of a bitch” Dean pants heavy kissing the top of her head as her arms squeeze around his waist.

“Definitely one way to put it” she laughs, holding him close as her legs wrapped around his thigh. Dean chuckles back, tucking an arm under her head and hugging her to his body.

“So, will you go with me this weekend?” he asks turning to look at her with a dopey looking smile and she nods biting back her own smile. 

“I’d love to cowboy” she murmurs kissing his chest softly.


	7. The Mystery Of The Panties

This Is Day 13 Of Kinktober

This is another request from one of my girls :) Hope you like it guys ;)

Words: Around 4,300

Kinks: (sex in public), Sex Against The Door, Dirty Talk, Slight Sexting, Mention Of Mutual Masturbation, Very Horny Dean haha

Pairings: Dean Winchester x Reader

Summery: You and Dean are hiding your relationship from your friends, everyone except Sam. When your bachelorette and bachelor parties coincide, with the drinking and the dancing how long will you and Dean be able to keep your hands to yourself.

Tonight was something that Sam, Dean and you had been looking forward to for some time now. Not for yourselves but for two of your best friends who were getting married, tonight was their bachelor and bachelorette party. Sam was on his way over to the house that you and Dean shared, so that he and Dean could head over to meet Cas and the guys together. While you were planning on taking a cab to meet Meg and the other girls at her favourite club. Apparently where Sam and Dean were going was a secret from the girls, boys will be boys and all.

You and Dean had been together for years, though you had both decided to go on a break a few months ago, the arguments about the future had gotten too much. It hadn’t taken long for the pair of you to realise your mistake, he had come home a few weeks ago and you’d never been happier. Dean had been so horny since he’d been home though, proved only moments ago when he had you pressed against your bedroom door. You had been doing best to hold back the sex since the first night, since you had both decided to wait, that had been almost two months now.

Needless to say living with Dean under a no touching zone was hard, the furthest you’d gone was mutual masturbation. Not that it hadn’t been impossibly hard, he had done his best to hold back, but tonight he was finding it very hard as were you. His lips were desperate on yours as he pinned you to the door, his fingers digging into your ass under the towel you wore. Whimpers of his name falling from your lips. Suddenly you heard your doorbell, you were panting as Dean moved his hands away, “Saved b-by the bell” you breathed heavily, letting your head drop back against the door when Dean grumbled something stepping back.

“Later baby” you whispered, cupping his cheeks pressing a soft kiss to his plump lips, Dean looked up at you with a grin.

“Oh really?” Dean questioned seductively, thumb brushing over your kiss swollen lips.

“Really” you smiled stepping back from him admiring how good he looked. “After all these years you still get me. You look so hot right now” you groaned when he grinned back, a giggle slipping past your lips, when the bell rang again followed by a pounding fist on the wood of the door.

“Sam” you both said simultaneously as Dean went to answer the door, you watched him walk away looking handsome as all hell. You had to remind yourself not to jump him, the way those dark jeans hugged his perfect ass. The way his henley pulled tight against every muscle in his strong arms, stretched tight against his strong chest and back.

“Stop staring woman! Get dressed” Dean turned to grin at you and you just shrugged with a grin of your own, making sure he saw you lick your lips before closing the bedroom door. Luckily you had already done your hair and make-up, although your lipstick may have needed a touch up before you left tonight. Heading back over to your wardrobe you grabbed the dress you had brought for tonight.

You heard the front door open and Sam and Dean talking, you didn’t really try to listen as you tossed your towel into the dirty wash basket. Pulling on Dean’s favourite underwear you smirked at your reflection, before pulling on your dress. Dean hadn’t even seen your dress yet, it was one that Meg had picked out for all of you to wear. You loved it, you knew he would too. The only thing you knew he would find hard is the fact he wouldn’t be with you, you were sure he would more than make up for that later.

The dress was a little awkward to zip but you just about managed it, right as Dean walked back into your bedroom. The dress was deep red and black on your breasts, it was just above the knee, fit you like a glove and had slightly cuffed sleeves that hung just off of your shoulders and hugged your breasts tightly. “Son of a bitch” Dean growled stepping in behind you, you caught his eyes in the mirror and smirked.

“Something wrong honey?” you asked innocently, though the look on your face was anything but.

Dean nodded slowly licking his lips as he pulled your body against him, the kiss was practically bruising as was the grip he had on your hips. You melted against him easily, running your hands up his strong arms and neck, up into his soft hair. You could feel yourself quickly getting lost in Dean, the way he smelt the way he felt. That was until someone cleared their throat in your doorway. “Sam!” you gasped as Dean started kissing his way down your neck.

“Well that is not okay” Dean grumbled looking down into your eyes, you slapped his chest with a smile.

“No you dufus, Sam” you laughed pointing behind Dean at his brother who was smirking in the doorway, arms folded over his chest.

“Oh, right. Yeah, sorry Sammy” Dean grumbled, rearranging himself before kissing your cheek and turning to face his brother.

“Hey short ass” Sam chuckled pulling you into a bear hug.

“You’re so lucky that you’re my best friend, Sam Winchester” you laugh squeezing him tightly, it felt like forever since you had last seen him.

“Okay, okay. Chick flicks later, we better get going Sammy” Dean chuckled pushing the two of you apart jokingly, quickly pulling you into a big hug, you giggled as Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around you kissing his cheek as he put you back on the floor.

“I’ll see you guys later” you winked as they headed for the front door.

“She has no idea does she?” Sam laughed as they walked to the Impala.

“Not a one lttle brother” Dean grinned as they climbed into the car, speeding off down the road to meet Cas and the guys at the club.

You busied yourself tidying your room, since Dean was tidy and you were feeling kinda bad for being the opposite the last few weeks. Your phone pinged, indicating that you had received a message, you grin happily at the text, the girls would be here within the next 5 minutes in the limo to get you. Grabbing your lipstick you quickly applied it again, before putting that and your phone in your bag for the evening.

Before you knew it there was a loud horn sounding through your apartment. You grabbed your bag and headed out of the door, tossing your keys in your bag you knocked on the limo’s window. The door swung open and Meg whistled at you, “Get your sexy ass in this car! We’ve gotta get our drink on” she grinned tugging you through the door, you laughed hard as you almost landed in her lap.

On the way to her favourite club, you and Meg mainly spoke to one another, the others in the limo all laughing and chatting amongst themselves. “So how have you been?” she asked bumping you with her elbow.

“Yeah, been good. Really looking forward to tonight” you smiled bumping her back, she smiled giving you a nod. Nobody knew about you and Dean right now, except for Sam you’d agreed to keep it to yourselves for a while.

“I get it, me too. Missed my girl” she grinned handing you a glass of champagne and clinked it against her own glass.

You all sang and laughed the rest of the way there, if these girls knew how to do one thing it was how to party and have a good time. You all arrived quicker than you had even noticed, stepping out of the limo with the girls who all had similar dresses, except for Meg. Whose dress was black with detailed grey feathered angel wings on the back worked into the straps. “You look incredible, Megs” you smiled looping your arm through hers as you all walked inside.

The club was anything but quiet, it wasn’t too full either, luckily you could still move around easily enough. “Thank you, not so bad yourself hot stuff. Dean’s not gonna know what hit him” she grinned tugging you over to the bar.

What she said didn’t register straight away, not until she had already ordered your drinks from the bartender. “Wait, what do you mean? Dean’s not here” you frowned searching around the club, before your eyes came back to hers, you did your best to keep yourself neutral.

“No, sorry. I should have told you, guess I thought Sam may have mentioned it” she said quietly, taking your hand leading you over to the booth she’d reserved in the corner, your drinks grasped in your spare hands.

“So, Cas and I had decided to meet up here after he’s been to the other half of his bachelor party. I’m sorry, I swear I was gonna tell you, this was before everything between you and Dean” she assured you.

You nodded thoughtfully as you took a sip of your drink, “It’s fine babe, like you said this has been planned forever, don’t you dare feel bad. This is your night, we can do whatever you want” you smiled sliding over a shot to her, as the other girls joined your table with a tray of them. Taking your own shot you held it out towards the middle of the table, “To the bride!” you called, the girls chorused around you, all of you clinking glasses before downing them in one.

You’d dragged Meg out to the dance floor a little later, once the booze started to work its way through your system making you both excited and in the mood for dancing. The song that was currently on was coming to an end, neither of you really cared so much since you didn’t know it, not that it stopped you dancing to it.

You heard your phone ding even with the loud music in the club, you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom, Meg told you to go. Insisting she would get you both more drinks before you came back, you told her you had next round and headed off to the bathroom. Stepping into a stall you pulled out your phone, turns out that you had already missed a few messages from your boyfriend.

'Hey baby, I miss you!

Fuck you looked so sexy when you left, can't wait to get my hands on you

Love watching you dance, almost forgot just how good you look  
\-----  
Hey Honey, Meg told me that you were coming! Such a cheeky boy, hiding it from me! Not sure that I can keep my hands to myself though ;)  
\-----  
Where did you go? I'm at the bar ;)

You smile at the last message, after using the bathroom you head out eyes immediately going over to the bar. Where you quickly spot Dean, he’s standing there with Cas and Sam. You see Meg as well around the other side, you chuckle as you watch her, as she eyes her fiance from across the bar, you can see those two eye fucking each other from a mile away.

You almost completely blank the boys, walking straight over to meg and take a seat beside her. “He asked about you” Meg said finally turning to look at you, the blush that covered your cheeks you had failed to hide. Suddenly a song comes on, interrupting the conversation that you and Meg are having as she halls you over to the dance floor. It takes you a little while to get through the crowd of people, it’s a song the two of you often dance to in these types of clubs.

As always though Cas has swept in behind Meg and stolen her away, before Sean Paul finishes the rapping part of the song making the two of you laugh. One of the other bachelors is soon behind you, unfortunately it isn’t the one you want pressed to your back, your eyes are still locked on those gorgeous green eyes through the crowd as he leans on the bar. You find yourself singing along to the next part eyes locked on his, swaying your hips in time with the other guys,

I, I'll do anything I could for ya

Boy you're my only

I, I'm gonna flip the script on ya

You don't even know me

'Cause I am, I, I don't even want to fight, fight, fight

Said I am, I, I ain't even gonna fight it

Got to love you!

Got to love you!

Got to love you!

Got to love you!

You watch as Dean hops down off of the stall, making his way through the crowd he takes a seat in a booth much closer. He reaches for his phone, making sure that you catch where his hand is, he leans against the table top phone in hand, you pull your phone from your bag swallowing hard at what you see. You quickly type out your own messages, hitting send you watch as he reads them,

If you were the sun,

Hard steppin' girl, we're not stoppin'

Got me spinnin', in your orbit

With no where to run

Good lovin', Give yuh good lovin'

Boy you got me, can't ignore it,

It's me and you forever girl!

I, I'll do anything I could for ya

Boy you're my only

(Love that)

I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya

You don't even know me

'Cause I am, I, I don't even want to fight, fight, fight

Said I am, I, I ain't even gonna fight it

I, I'll do anything I could for ya

Boy you're my only

I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya

You don't even know me

'Cause I am, I, I don't even want to fight, fight, fight

Said I am, I, I ain't even gonna fight it

Got to love you!

Got to love you!

Got to love you!

Got to love you!  
\-------  
You just can't fucking help yourself can you? Just gotta keep teasing me!

You wanna know how hard I'm gonna fuck you when we get home?

I bet that dress is gonna look so good ripped in half laying on our bedroom floor  
\---------  
Can't wait to find out just how hard you're gonna fuck me! I dunno why we have to wait until we get home though ;)

Perfectly good bathroom, I need you so bad Dean  
\--------  
Don't fucking tease me sweetheart, I'll make you scream so loud your new friend will hear you.

You watch him bite into that plump bottom lip as he reads, before he flicks his eyes back to yours. You watch him as he gets up from the booth, telling Sam something before he slips away. Heading into the hallway between the ladies and gents bathroom.

You make an excuse to the guy you’ve been dancing with, quickly heading off to follow Dean.

You walk into the dark hallway finding that the music dies away a little, as you walk you realise you’re suddenly very nervous. You can feel your heartbeat in your ears, the click clack of your heals against the floor. You can even hear your own breath, even in this darkness you can still just about make out his shadow, leaning against the wall at the very back.

“Hey handsome” you practically purr walking towards him slowly, you watch him kick off of the wall and walk purposefully towards you.

“No talking baby” he growls as he bow legs carry him to your quickly. His arms are around you before you even know what’s happening, he’s pushing you into the ladies bathroom and locking the door, pushing you up against the hardwood. You wince a little at the force but you’re instantly distracted by those lips of his, “Such a naughty girl” Dean growled lifting you quickly, you wrap your legs around his waist and he kisses you again.

His hands are everywhere as his tongue takes over your mouth, leaving you panting. You slide your hands through his hair, pulling a groan from those gorgeous lips. You can feel his rock hard length pressing between your legs and you shiver at the memories of it. Dean’s mouth starts making its way down your neck, leaving little marks as he goes. You don’t want to stop him, your his and he’s yours and you’re sick of lying.

“Dean, please. I need you” you moan loudly, dragging your teeth over his ear lobe.

“I gotcha sweetheart” Dean grunts back, shifting to drop you to your feet carefully. In a blink of an eye he’s on his knees at your feet, fingers ghosting up your thighs. You look down at him, feeling your stomach tighten at the intensity of his eyes and the way his hands feel against your skin.

You roll your hips away from the door as he hooks his fingers in the sides of your panties, tugging them teasingly slow down your legs. You lift your feet as he pulls them free, he smirks up at you as he tucks your panties in his back pocket. You moan loudly when he pushes your dress up around your hips and begins licking his way through your folds, you feel him groan into you.

Your fingers grip at his hair tightly, you don’t have another choice. You’re currently more worried about being able to hold yourself up on these shaking legs. He pushes your legs further apart and you whimper loudly, when he pushes two of his thick fingers inside you, the grip you have on his hair is tight and unyielding. “Relax baby, gonna rip my fuckin’ hair out” he chuckles, making you groan as his lips descend on your clit.

“Want you to fuck me Dean, please. I can’t wait, we can play later, please” you whimper trying to pull his face from your centre, Dean stands seconds later pulling out his fingers carefully as he pins you to the door again. You feel him fiddling with his buckle before you hear it clink as the material drops to the ground, awkwardly pushing his jeans out of the way, before picking you up with those strong hands on your thighs. “Oh commando huh?” you laugh as Dean smirks at you licking his lips again.

“Forgot just how fuckin’ hot it is when you beg for my cock. Thought we might end up in here” Dean growled against your lips, lining up the tip of his cock with your dripping pussy, you can feel the head of his cock slipping in and out as he teases you, knowing he has you right where he wants you.

You seem to lose all reason when he starts pushing into you, he’s slow at first until you start talking and his control begins to snap, “Oh that’s it. Fuck I missed your cock” you cry out as he slams home, sinking into your welcoming heat.

You feel the slick of his skin against yours, as he pulls you closer still, “I missed this pretty little pussy, fits like a goddamn glove” he grunts, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back inside you, you can’t help but scream his name, suddenly thankful that you’re in a club with booming music and you can just make out the song lyrics outside.

He’s nipping along the top of your breasts as they bounced with the force of his thrusts, you’re begging him for something, you’re not sure what as he pushes you closer to the edge. This is so hot, so rushed and somehow everything that you both needed. You love it when he talks dirty to you, and you know how he gets off on the way you beg for him. You don’t think you could have wished for this to feel any better than it does right now. “Wanna come, a-all o-over your b-big thick cock” you cry out again as Dean slams angles his hips just right, slamming into that spot inside you that makes you see stars.

“Fuck yes! Gonna fill you up, you’ll feel me dripping down these perfect thighs all night” Dean grunts, teeth digging harshly in your neck.

This time when you scream it’s silent, your mouth dropping open as you come hard gripping his cock like a vice, your head slamming back against the door. Dean growls your name into your throat, then he’s spilling into you seconds later, his fingers tight on your thighs. You whimper as you come down, feeling Dean still hard inside you, he pants hard against you and you gently tug his hair pulling his face from your neck to look at you.

“That was so hot” you giggle and Dean’s grins at you, you can see those gorgeous green eyes shining as he looks at you, feel everything that he’s not saying. So when he kisses you, you sigh happily against his soft lips. You pull away as he lowers you onto the floor, your legs shaking hard.

“You’re so damn perfect” Dean hums against your lips, pushing your dress back down and pulls you against him.

You hold out your hand and Dean frowns, “I’d like my underwear back, Winchester” you scold him playfully.

“I made myself clear sweetheart, no. They’re mine, you’re mine” he growls again, slamming you against the door groping you through your clothes as he kisses you hard. You don’t know how he does it but he has you wound tight as a spring again in seconds.

You pull away with a blush, unable to stop the smile as you look at him. “Fine. But you owe me one” you warn, as he slips out of the bathroom still chuckling.

You give him a minute before following after him, after all tonight is about Meg and Cas not you and Dean getting back together.

When you walk over to the bar you easily find Meg, grabbing her arm you smiled widely as she hands you a drink. “Where did you go!? I thought you’d died” she joked as you took a sip of your drink you caught Dean’s eyes over the rim of your glass, biting into your lip as you heard your phone ding.

“Felt a little off I guess sorry” you pouted, pulling out your phone.

“No! It’s fine, you’re okay now though right?” she asked sweetly, her concerned eyes looking over you.

You nodded humming a yes as you discreetly opened the text from Dean,  
\--------  
I bet that you can already feel it dripping down those sexy thighs, can't you sweetheart?

Wish I could've eaten that little pussy properly, made you come on my face as well :P  
\--------  
You Mr. Winchester need to behave yourself

Meg is right next to me, and you know that Cas isn't stupid, he'll be looking over your shoulder.  
\--------  
No. He's not stupid, but you didn't answer my question ;)  
\-------  
Fine! Yes, I can feel it! You happy now!

Dean bit his lip as his eyes flicked over the last message, he looked up and winked at you. You giggled before catching yourself and turned back to Meg, “You okay?” she asked again cocking her eyebrow in your direction.

Before you had a chance to answer, you noticed Sam punch Dean square in the jaw. “What the fuck!” you shouted pushing through the groups of people.

“Sammy, calm the fuck down!” Dean shouted, doing his best to dodge his brothers fists. “It isn’t what it looks like!” Dean tried to defend himself, just about managing to hold Sam at arms length.

“Sam!” your voice seemed to snap Sam out of it long enough for Dean to crawl out from under him. “What the hell is going on?” you asked worriedly looking between the brothers. Sam glared dangerously at Dean, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“He fucking cheated on you Y/N!” Sam spat grabbing your panties from the floor and shoving them towards you.

You grabbed them from him with nobody able to deny the flush crossing your cheeks. “No he didn’t Sam!” You hissed back, tucking them in your bag quickly.

Sam thought for a minute before sighing, “Seriously! You’re my best friend you ain’t gotta stick up for my shit head of a brother” Sam replied just as loudly, you could almost feel the anger rolling off of him.

“Sammy! He didn’t fucking cheat on me! They’re mine!” you all but screamed, shoving him away from Dean and stood in front of him, before he could lash out at his brother again.

Sam looked at you with wide eyes, as did the rest of the party and people you didn’t even know. Dean took your hand from behind, giving you a squeeze. You turned to face him, cupping his cheeks in your hands, brushing over the bruise already forming and winced. “S’Okay had worse” he smiled leaning into your touch.

Sam came up beside the pair of your rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “I uh, sorry guys. Guess I outed you” Sam muttered worriedly looking between you both.

“Don’t worry about it Sammy” you both smiled clapping a hand on his shoulder, as you all did your best to ignore the others who were slowly going back to what they had been doing.

“I love you, you dufus” you grinned pulling Sam into a hug with Dean.

The three of you ignoring the wide open mouths and nosy on-lookers at least for now.


	8. Dean Fucking Winchester

This Is Day 17 Of Kinktober!

Words: 4591

Kinks: Sub Dean, Dom Reader, Slight Dom Dean towards the end, Hair Pulling (Both), Face Riding, Blowjobs, Girl on top, Guy on top, Dry humping, Tying Dean to the bed with ties, Dirty Talk teasing, I think that's it but at this point fuck knows haha

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Reader/You

Summery: Dean has been more active than usually lately, you can hear him moaning in bed for weeks straight. It drives you insane, so much so that you make a plan to fix the problem once and for all, while putting him through as much torture as he has put you through.

Yet another hunt that had you completely worked up, ready to explode in so many different ways. You were tired, exhausted, which made you angry. The motel hadn't helped when you'd had to sleep on the sofa, what with the bed hog that was Sam Winchester, then there was the other side of the coin. Dean Winchester, well to put it politely, he was just a pain in the ass, as much as you loved the way he hugged you close, big cuddler is Dean. There was one main problem, that the second he fell asleep he was rutting his rock hard cock against your ass.

Which then led to you being as horny as god knows what, there was nowhere for you to relieve tension, the boys were always in the bunker at the same time as you. There was always one of them there, you'd even moved rooms, hoping that if they knew you were closer they would be quiet, but of course, they did not. Then obviously when you were in a motel you were with both of them.

Sam wasn't quite as loud as his brother thankfully, they were noises that you could almost ignore most of the time. Then there was his brother.

Dean fucking Winchester was currently the bane of your existence, you had gone to bed early tonight hoping that you could actually get some sleep tonight. Apparently Dean had the same idea, but yet again there was no sleeping involved. At least not by what you could hear currently.

Sam had just left to go and pick something up from Jody's, so you knew that he would be gone at least a day, of course, that didn't matter because Dean had decided to stay back. Such was your luck. Every moan, every groan and every whimper had you clenching your thighs, silently begging him to shut the fuck up. You bit your lip hard when you heard the tell tell sign that he was close, that's how often you had heard him especially lately it had gotten so much worse.

Something happened though this time that surprised you, now you were closer to his room you could everything so much clearer. He growled as he came, moaning your name. You jumped off of your bed and looked out of the door, noticing that his door was left open a crack. Climbing back into bed when you heard his bed creak. You set your alarm, noticing that you had a message saying he wouldn't be back for an extra day. All day tomorrow was payback time, Dean Winchester was about to regret ever being so loud when he was in bed. It was almost impossible to fall asleep, but you finally managed it.

You woke up the next morning not to early, which was a nice change. Rolling out of bed you stretched your body, remembering what you were going to be doing today. Time to set the foundations for tonight, you grabbed the best push up bra you owned, being a hunter you were lucky you had one at all. Pairing it with the matching french knickers, just simple black lace with white parts woven through it.

Then since the bunker was unusually warm, you settle on a tight strappy top, with a plunging V neck and your shorts which you usually wore while hustling pool. You'd even caught Dean staring a few weeks back, so they were of course perfect.

You walked into the kitchen and poured yourself a cold drink, before you flicked on the coffee maker. Of course he was still asleep, kept himself and you up for half the damn night. You heard his bedroom door open, before you heard him groan as his feet slapped against the hard floors. "Good morning sleepy head" you smirked turning to face him leaning back against the worktop, you watched as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat, as he let his eyes roam your body unashamed.

He was shirtless only in his thin sleep pants, "What's with the -" Dean started before waving his hand in front of you, meaning your clothes you guessed.

"It's hot Dean, in case you hadn't noticed" you state, licking your lips as your eyes drop to that patch of hair that disappears into his sleep pants.

"I uh, oh right. Yeah, sorry" he stutters scratching the back of his neck, he watches as you walk past him and take a seat at the table, crossing your legs one over the other. You can practically feel his eyes following your movements but you don't look at him.

Dean clears his throat and heads over to the coffee pot, "Plus some of us didn't get much sleep last night" you smirk into your drink as Dean swears quietly, when he turns to face you again, you look up, licking the juice from your lips.

You watch as he walks a little awkwardly towards the table, with his coffee cup and takes a seat opposite you. "Why's that sweetheart?" he asks and there's the Dean you know, cocky and gorgeous, with that lady killer smile.

You lean against the table resting your elbow on the surface, Dean licks his lips as you watch his eyes drop to your breasts and he shifts in his chair. You can't help but grin as you reach forward, snapping your fingers in front of him. Dean swallows hard and meets your eyes again, "What?" he asks like he doesn't know why you had been snapping at him.

"My eyes are up here when you're finished staring at my tits" you laugh and he just grins at you and shrugs.

"I was looking behind you, thought I saw something" Dean smirks back, clearly lying his ass off but that was fine.

You bit into your lip before meeting those perfect green eyes again, "As for why I couldn't sleep, you kept me up. So noisy" you tut, his smile drops slightly and he gulps, shifting in his chair Dean. "What's wrong Dean? Not very comfortable?" you question cheekily, your tongue pressing behind your teeth as you eyed him carefully.

You lean forward resting your chin against the heel of your hand, "I'm fine. Dunno what you heard sweetheart, wasn't me. Maybe it was Sammy" he mumbled, you could see the bravado slipping slightly and pushed your foot between his legs.

Dean made a noise sounding somewhat like a whimper, when you nudged against his swollen cock. "You sure about that? We both know Sammy wasn't home" you purr, applying a little more pressure. Dean's hands grip the edge of the table as he grits his teeth, you smile innocently as you continue to move your foot.

"Dunno. M-Maybe it was a f-fox" he replies shortly, his words slightly rushed as neither of you acknowledge what is going on beneath the table.

"Uh huh, yeah maybe. Don't think that foxes talk do they honey?" you ask cheekily, biting into your lip as his hand slips under the table to stop you. You move before he touches you and he lets out a breath. You place your drink on the table and stand, walking around to his side you sit right beside his hand.

"What're you talkin' about now" he grits out, his face his flushed and pupils blown and you can't help but smile at the sight.

You lean in close, pressing your lips to his ear. "For god knows how long, I have had to listen to you jacking off in your room. So much so that I even know when you're close, just by the noises you make. When you came last night, you practically growled my name" you reveal watching his eyes widen and his blush deepen before your eyes.

"Fuck" he groans breathy, and with a voice so wrecked you almost forget what you're here to do, when you straddle his lap he grabs your ass.

"No touching baby" you breathe, your lips ridiculously close to his, Dean reluctantly moves his hands placing them on the arms on his chair, "So good" you smile, letting your thumb brush over his bottom lip, wishing that you could just kiss him but that isn't part of the plan.

Your feet are no longer touching the floor so you grab onto his shoulders for leverage, "What're you d-" he begins but cuts himself off with a groan as you roll your hips over the hard length in his pants. His thick cock pushes against the seam of your shorts against your throbbing pussy, you whimper at the feeling, nails digging into the bare skin of his shoulders.

Dean leans in closer, his nose bumping against yours as your thighs squeeze against his and the sides of the chair. You tug his hair suddenly, he groans as you press your lips to his neck. "Want me to stop Dean?" you breathe softly against his skin, Dean shakes his head the best he can with tight grip you have on him. "You gonna come in those pants baby?" you moan as he rolls his hips up into you.

"Fuck sweetheart, yeah" he grunts as your hand tightens in his hair, your teeth scraping gently along his jaw.

"You're a dirty boy, ain't cha Dean" you groan pressing kisses up his throat, you feel the rumble in his throat before you hear it.

"You have no idea. God you feel so good" he moans loudly, you can practically hear the wood on the chair groaning beneath his grip.

You chuckle a little pressing your lips to his ear, smile to yourself when he sucks in a breath. "This is nothing Dean. Just imagine how good your cock would feel buried deep inside me, so hot wet and tight, all for you" you whimper the last part as you feel yourself beginning to shake a little against him.

You don't stop him this time when his hands grip your hips tightly, helping you rock over his cock. You release his hair, keeping both hands anchored on his shoulders as he pushes you both closer. Your forehead drops to his, sweat beading across both of your brows as you pant against each other. "Shit, wish I could feel that pussy, wish I could taste it" Dean pants heavily, your nose bumping against yours, you know he's close you can feel it with the movement of hips become sloppy and desperate.

"Next time, grow some balls come fuck me, push this thick cock inside me. Make me scream" you pant, pulling his bottom lip between your teeth.

"Son of a bitch" Dean growls suddenly, pulling you against him hard. You whimper against him as your orgasm pushes through you hard and fast, you can even feel his cock pulse against you as he comes. You can feel the way his pants become warm beneath you and you smirk proudly, releasing his bottom lip before climbing out of his lap on shaking legs.

Dean looks up at you with a lazy smile, as you push your clothes back into place. He reaches for you and you shake your head, "That was the first of many orgasms you owe me Dean Winchester" you grin grabbing your juice from the table, you hear him growl as you walk away, making sure to put some extra swing behind your hips as you head back to your room.

Stage one was definitely complete.

The rest of the day was spent winding Dean up further, both on purpose and sometimes not. You were cooking dinner when you caught him staring again, a fork may have fallen from the worktop onto the floor. You flick your eyes over to him as you bend over to retrieve it, watching him shift on the sofa and rearrange himself. "Oh come on! You have gotta be doing this on purpose now" he grumbles to himself throwing a serious bitch face at you.

You're laughing so quiet he can't hear you, you compose yourself so when you look up your face is serious. "What are you moaning about now old man?" you ask going back to the cooking for a moment.

"I'll give you old. I'm gonna have a shower" he practically growls before stomping off towards the shower.

"Never said I didn't like old! Enjoy yourself!" you call back quickly, laughing at Dean's unintelligible reply. Though you would just guess that he's cussing you out. Turning up the radio you sing your way through the cooking, it's not long before your plating up and Dean comes strolling in wearing just a towel.

Two can apparently play at this game, as much as you try to act like he's not affecting you, you're clearly lying to yourself. He sits at the table in just that damn towel, the water is still rolling down his gorgeous toned body, when you place his plate in front of him, taking your seat opposite him again. You subconsciously lick your lips, following a drip of water with your eyes until the table blocks your view.

"You mind, I'm trying to eat here" Dean smirks, you smile back innocent as anything as you wrap your lips around your fork, keeping your eyes locked on those green eyes you moan around the mouthful. Watching as Dean swallows hard, tugging his lip between his pearly whites.

You can feel your hands itching to get a hold of him again, but you hold back just about. You quickly realise you're no longer hungry as you get to your feet, taking your bowl with you. "So, turns out I'm real tired. See you in the morning Dean" you smile leaning down you press a kiss to his cheek, "Real nice try sweetie. Although, you ain't in charge are you?" you whisper against his cheek, leaving him to watch you walk away with his mouth open.

"Seriously! C'mon sweetheart, you're killing me here" he calls after you, you smile as you click the door closed and drop down onto your bed.

You know this is gonna be worth it, hard but worth it. You hear his door close moments later and find yourself giggling as you switch on the tv. Kicking your feet up on your bed you finally finish your food, friends is on naturally you find yourself sinking into the program without much of a thought.

A few hours pass and you shed your clothes, leaving yourself in your push up bra and panties. You decide to slip out of your room, since you hadn't heard anything from Dean since dinner. Unfortunately unlike last night his door is closed, so you press your ear to the wood, smirking when you hear his soft snores from behind the wood.

You quickly head back into your room grabbing a few of your fed suit ties, before returning. You manage somehow to slip through the door without waking him, surprising as Dean is a stupidly light sleeper. You know this is a big ass risk, knowing that you will probably wake him, but since you had a dream about this the other night you can't wipe it from your mind.

You duck down when he shifts in bed, hiding just at the bottom. Your heart is pounding so hard you can feel it in your ears, you awkwardly walk around one side of the bed. Thanking your lucky stars that Dean was tidy at least, so you weren't constantly falling over shit. You carefully take his wrist and move it to the headboard, wrapping a tie around his wrist and tying it tight to the bedpost.

You swallow hard when he shifts beside you again, "What're you doin'" his gravelly voice asks and you swallow hard.

Cupping his cheek you let your thumb caress his stubbled cheek, "Nothing baby, sleep" you breathe quietly, you can see him smile softly, nuzzling into your hand with the help of the slither of light coming through the crack in the door.

Now you know he's not fully asleep you know you have to be quick, you straddle above his waist gently. Your thighs brushing against his, as you reach over quickly securing his other hand. His eyes snap open the second you rest yourself in his lap, "Y/N?" he groans, you immediately see him try to move his hands, he seems to realise what's going on and lets out a huff.

"Yes, Dean" you reply quietly keeping the smile on your lips, you feel him lift his legs off the bed, so that his knees are pressed into your back.

"You do realise it would take me seconds to get out of these right?" he asked smirking himself now.

You pout at him and he chuckles, "Maybe you could, but not in seconds. Just be a good boy and do as you're told for once" you smile seeing him grinning up at you.

"Yes boss" he winks, tongue running out those plump lips.

"God damn you Dean Winchester" you groan leaning forward, locking your fingers with his as you lean down and press your lips to his. Dean sucks in a breath as your lips touch properly for the first time, you can feel his cock starting to swell beneath you and smile into the kiss. Tilting your lips against his your deepen the kiss as your tongues meet in the middle, they quickly battle against each other as while rolls his hips up into you.

Your fingers tightened their grip on his as you push down into him, swallowing his moans as your tongues brush against each other, you become a little breathless and lightheaded needing to pull away. This is why you hadn't kissed him sooner, you knew you'd lose yourself to him.

Your hands slide from his, down his strong arms feeling his muscles twitch beneath your touch. As you wordlessly begin kissing your way down his neck, "Let me guess, more pay back" he grunts out as you suck a mark into his collarbone.

You smirk against his skin kissing your way down further, until you can look him in the eyes again, you swirl your tongue around his nipple, making Dean suck in a small breath when you run your teeth across the sensitive bud.

"Maybe a little, mostly I just wanna see what all your moaning is about" you say biting into your smile. You know he's completely naked beneath you, which is only adding to your arousal and you know these french knickers are thin lace. "How's this feel baby" you purr rolling your hips slowly.

Dean growls and you watch as he fists his hands around the ties, "So fucking wet and warm sweetheart. Dripping through your little lacy panties, just let me touch you, fuck please." Dean grits out his dirty words, spreading his legs for you a little so you can sit between them.

"If you get those big hands on any part of my playtime is over, I just wanna make you feel good. Want you wound tight, until you're fit to burst. Just how you get me every night" you moan pressing your lips to the head of his cock. Dean's body stiffens and his hips press up against your lips, "So impatient" you tut, swirling your tongue around the swollen head of his cock, Dean lets out a strangled moan, as you pin his hips to the bed with both hands. "Hold still, or you can stay here until morning" you say sternly as possible.

"Fuck, yeah don't do that, sorry" Dean grits out, throwing his head back into the soft pillows behind him when your suck him between your lips.

"Good boy" you mumble around his length, causing Dean's hips to jolt a bit against your grip but you don't move. Allowing yourself to take him as far as you can, until his pressed to the back of your throat, you gag a little pulling back to breathe for a second you realise that your practically drooling around him.

You meet Dean's eyes as you repeat the movement, a choked whimper leaving his lips when you manage to swallow around him this time. You pull back from him with a pop, and Dean is panting hard chest rising and falling quickly. "Fuck me" he pants dropping back into the pillows again and you giggle.

"You were close again weren't you?" you question kissing his tip gently as you pull off your panties.

"Yeah, so close" he groans deeply, but when he opens his eyes your hovering over him, pressing your lips to his giving him a chaste kiss.

"Sorry baby, soon I promise" you tell him as you unhook your bra and cup your own breasts right in front of him, letting your thumbs brush over them as he watches with rapt attention.

"Fuck they're even better than I thought they'd be" he growls craning his neck his tongue flicks against a nipple and you whimper a little.

"Such a bad boy" you grin, you hungry you ask rolling your hips against his, he quickly realises there's no barrier at all between you and groans again.

"Fucking starving baby girl" he moans you can practically see his muscles bulge in his arms as he fights the urge to pull his arms free.

You smile down at him as you untie his wrists, "Still no touching" you smirk pressing his hands down into the bed by his hips. He nods at you with his lip between his teeth as you straddle his face, your legs moving so they're beside his shoulders. You lower yourself carefully, gasping the second his tongue brushes your clit, you grip onto his headboard tightly.

"Grab my hair baby, please" Dean whines as you lower yourself further, you whimper pushing a hand between your legs to grip his hair tightly and Dean groans pressing his tongue inside you.

"Fuck Dean" you squeak hand tightening around the headboard as you fight the urge to ride his face. You can feel him grin against you as he hums in delight, like he's eating his favourite meal. Removing his tongue he sucks your clit between those plump lips, "Do it" you moan pressing your head against your hand.

Dean growls quickly pushing two fingers inside your dripping pussy, your pussy is already clamping tight around them as Dean groans against you again, those thick fingers move hard and fast inside you until your legs are shaking his head. Dean's a mess beneath you, your practically riding his face now, he removes his fingers as both of your hands push into his hair and you catch his eyes as you start to ride his mouth. His tongue, lips and tongue push you right to the edge until you're screaming his name, his teeth scrape along your clit and your scream loud your grip so tight your surprised it isn't hurting him too much.

Your hands release his hair as you start to come down, Dean's strong hands are supporting you when you blink your eyes open after a few seconds. "Shit you're good a that" you laugh and he smiles as you shakily climb down his body carefully.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, naughty girl" he smirks, as you take hold of his cock and pump him in your hand a few times before straddling his waist.

"You earned this, that much is for sure" you half giggle half moan as you press his cock against your entrance.

When you lower yourself your nails dig into his chest and Dean growls, sexy as fuck as his hands fist the covers beneath him. "Shit that's tight" he moans, watching his thick cock slip inside you until your ass is pressed against his thighs. "Move please sweetheart" Dean grunts, almost biting through his lip.

"Touch me Dean" you breathe as you start to roll your hips against him, loving the way he seems to reach everywhere inside you all at once.

"Thank fuck" Dean breathes a laugh, hands practically smacking your ass with the force which he grabs you with. "Shit, don't think I'm gonna last long" Dean grits out as you start to ride him hard and fast, panting his name like a chant. Your orgasm hits you from nowhere and Dean growls helping you ride out your orgasm as you come all over his thick cock.

You giggle because the second your orgasm begins to ebb away Dean's flipped you and pressed you into the bed, his huge frame covering yours. "My turn" he growls, pulling your legs flat against his chest, his hands splayed flat on the bed to hold himself up. With this new angle you're screaming as Dean pounds into you hard and fast, he's so deep you can't hold in the screams of his name. "Fuck baby. Yeah, scream for me" he growls nipping against your neck. You grip his back tight as he fucks you into the mattress, running a hand up into his hair you tug sharply, ripping a groan from deep within Dean's chest. "Take my cock so good, gonna make me come in this tight little pussy" he growls, and all you can do is whimper his name in reply.

You're so far past recognising your voice at this point that you don't even care what he does to you, he moves a little awkwardly, sitting up on his knees so your legs are still against his chest, he reaches between your legs and starts playing with your clit. Rubbing at it with two fingers, you cry out loudly, "I can't Dean" you whimper breathlessly, as Dean continues to fuck you hard. You can feel his cock throbbing inside you, you know he's waiting for you/

"Yes you can baby, wanna feel you, please" he groans chest heaving as he watches his cock disappearing inside you. "Come" he growls and it's like something inside you snaps, your back arches against him and you pull him with you, he spills inside of you with a cry of your name. His hips stutter until he's finished and he drops on top of you, panting hard and sweat coats both of you.

"I don't think I've ever come that much or that hard" you breathe with a smile as he rolls to lay beside you, his ass facing the door as he fights to catch his breath.

Dean grins lazily brushing some hair from your sweaty face, "Not a problem anymore sweetheart, anytime any place" he answers pressing a chaste kiss to your lips as he tucks you into him. Resting his chin on your head.

"That a promise" you giggle looking up into those gorgeous green eyes. He smirks at you before he can say anything a voice interrupts you both, and you freeze curling yourself further in on Dean.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Sam's voice fills the room, you know you're blushing hard as Dean pulls the covers over you, even if you're mostly covered by him.

"My room, get out if you don't like it" Dean shouts with a laugh.

"Dude I thought there was an animal in here!" Sam shouts back, before his bedroom door slams.

Dean snorts with laughter when you slap his chest, "Dunno what you're laughing at, you as usual were the loudest man on earth" you laugh and he pouts at you kissing your lips.

"You love it" he grins, his thumb brushing over your cheek.

"Yeah, now I do" you laugh again as you snuggle further against him.


	9. Green Eyed Monster

This Is Day 19 Of Kinktober (My internet crapped out so I’m gonna be a little behind, Sorry)

Words: 5575

Kinks: Jealous Reader, Jealous Dean, Car Sex, Hair pulling, Rough Sex, Big Dirty Talk, Throat Holding, Spanking, Dean gets angry, I think that’s it!

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Reader/You

Summery: After you help Dean fall asleep, you and Sam head out to finish a hunt. Dean isn’t best pleased, later that night the three of you head to the bar nearest to the hotel. You and Dean end up chatting to two different people, both of you secretly jealous. Until he texts you from across the bar, telling you to meet him outside, will you agree to go out and meet him or continuing talking to the other guy?

Well that was a ghoul hunt that had gone spectacularly bad, why do they always have to make such a damn mess. There was still one roaming around somewhere, Sam, Dean and you had been hunting this thing all over town, starting at the largest cemetery in town, the damn ghoul just always seemed to be on the move, for two days straight. The three of you had barely slept, what with the calls from the locals and the sheriffs department. Sam and you at least caught ten minutes here and there while Dean drove. On your way back to the motel for what felt like the hundredth time, the car swerved startling you awake.

Dean’s head snapped up at the same time as yours, a grunt falling from his lips and his grip tightened on the steering wheel, turning back into the road on the right side. You rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. Dean glanced over at you briefly, a tired smile on those gorgeous plump lips you constantly find yourself staring at. His eyes were heavy, and you knew the poor guy needed to get some sleep.

“Dean, you should sleep when we get back. You can’t hunt anything in this state. You’ve been awake for two damn days straight” you sigh as you watch him shrug, he blinks his eyes a little more than usual and nods.

You move your hand back to your lap, glancing up at him again when he clears his throat, “Yeah, I know sweetheart. Tonight should be better, we know where it’s gonna be hiding now. It’s injured and nowhere near as fast” Dean reasoned as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel, you only hoped that he was right. 

You bent over the seat and smacked at Sam’s leg gently, he woke up a little to fast a snort leaving his nose and you giggled as he practically jumped up right. “Well, that was dignified Sammy” you laughed quickly joined by Dean’s gentle huff of laughter, as Sam continued to blink his eyes open. “Come on Sasquatch we’re back” you smiled inclining your head towards the motels half lit sign, glinting in the sunlight.

Sam nodded rubbing a hand over his face as Dean and you climbed out of the car, heading around to the back and grabbed the duffel bags. You took your own from Dean despite his protest. Once inside the three of you took turns showering, you offered to go last. When you came out of the shower in just your t-shirt and sleep shorts. Sam was asleep again, Dean was still propped up on his arm watching TV with his eyes half shut.

Sighing you tossed your towel on the floor in a pile with theirs, before climbing onto the bed beside Dean. “Guess I'm with you tonight, well morning” you smiled, glancing briefly over at Sam as he hugged the pillows tight on his front, arms and legs haphazardly tossed about.

“S’Okay, I can’t sleep anyway” he grumbles, his jaw tightening as he runs a hand through his hair. You flick off the TV and lay down, leaning over him you turn off the bedside lamp. “What the hell?” Dean grumbles, you can just about see his face with the sunlight peeking through the gap in the curtains.

“Just shut up, you need sleep so sleep” you grumble in reply laying down next to him. Dean lets out a huff, minutes pass and you can feel yourself beginning to drift off. Until you feel Dean move, he’s shuffled lower down the bed now so when he wraps his arm over you it's around your hips, and he groans as he rests his head on your chest. You don’t move for a minute slightly worried about even breathing, for fear of waking him up. 

Dean holds onto you tight as he snuggles his head down into you and sighs, you smile down at him finally allowing yourself to breathe. You can’t help but watch him as he sleeps, he looks beautiful and so peaceful that he steals your heart all over again. Dean lets out a small moan when your fingers comb through his hair, his fingers tightening on your hip. “Feels good” he groans, leaning into your hand slightly. 

“Go back to sleep Dean” you breathe quietly, Dean’s soft light breaths soon turn into gentle snores, that quickly lull you into a deep sleep of your own, hand still woven into his hair.

When you blink your eyes open you realise that it’s dark outside and Sam is beginning to pack a bag. You don’t move to fast since Dean is still very much asleep, “”Sam? Wait have you got something?” you question quietly as your sleep addled brain catches up.

Sam nods and you gently slip out from beneath Dean, who groans in complaint. But he quickly snuggles into the pillow you push under him, inhaling before he’s breathing light his snores still gentle. You sigh with relief, walking over and grabbing a pen and paper you leave Dean a note: You needed sleep, Sam and I have got this one, there’s left over pizza in the fridge. Just sleep Dean, we’ll be back soon. You fold the paper in half and write his name on the front, leaving it on the bedside table. You quickly change before heading out with Sam, who doesn’t protest about leaving his brother behind. 

Surprisingly this time around the hunt goes smoothly, the two of you work together to corner the ghoul. With it’s injured leg it doesn’t even make it that far, it does however manage to slam you into a gravestone, before Sam manages to slice through the things throat with the blade of his machete, removing his head with one sweep. It may not have been fast but the damn thing was still strong as hell. You couldn’t help but whimper a little as Sam helped you to your feet, “You okay?” he questions, cupping your cheeks in his massive hands. Apparently your head had connected with the stone because your brain felt a little foggy. 

You nodded and he sighed with relief, “Guess I hit my head too” you informed him, rubbing at the spot on your back which hurt the most.

“Sam! Y/N!” Dean called his hushed whisper sounding more like a shout.

“Over hear Dean” Sam called back, helping you to sit on the bench as Dean came running over. 

“Why in hell didn’t you two wake me!” he demanded not even looking at you, you swallowed hard looking down at your feet. 

Sam sighed running his hand through his hair, “Look Dean, Y/N thought you needed some sleep and I happened to agree with her. It’s dead, we’re not. Can you just let it go” Sam huffed giving your shoulder a squeeze before walking over to the body, dealing with the clean up as Dean grunted something and turned to you. 

“Don’t okay, I don’t feel bad, you were tired to the point you almost crashed baby. So get off my fucking back Dean, I’d do it again” you sigh in irritation, rubbing at the spot on your back which was still aching.

“You’re hurt?” Dean asks suddenly a worried tone overtaking the anger as he sits beside you, “See, this is why I should have been here” he grumbles, you just roll your eyes and turn away from him watching Sam. 

“I’m fine. I just need a drink” you mutter as Sam heads back over to the two of you.

The three of you head back the motel in silence, Sam and you take another shower before you pull on the only things you have that aren’t stained in blood. “What if something happened to the two of you?” Dean asks suddenly when Sam disappears into the bathroom.

“I’m not doing this Dean, the shit got handled, nobody got hurt and you managed a few extra hours. So you can either say thank you and forget about it, or just -” you trailed off towards the end, slipping on your boots. You met his eyes when he sat beside you on the bed.

“Fine. Thank you” Dean huffed finally and you couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“What? No sweetheart? No sarcastic comment? Not sure I believe you” you gasp in fake shock and he elbows you, with a small smile he was trying to hide.

“Such a smart ass ain’t cha, sweetheart? You two wouldn’t have even found it without me doing all the damn leg word” you smirks and you can’t help but laugh at him.

“There he is” you acknowledge with a smirk of your own, watching as Dean bites at the corner of his bottom lip. “Wanna come for a drink with me and Sam?” you ask your voice a little quieter as you swallow around the lump forming in your throat.

Sam emerges from the bathroom ready to go, “Well, since you’re asking this time. Yeah sure i’ll come with the two of you. Meet you outside” Dean smiles, patting your leg as he stands grabbing his keys he heads outside.

“Everything okay?” Sam asks carefully as you stand from the bed. You nod giving him a reassuring smile as he hands you your coat.

“Yeah, Dean and I just talked. Think we managed to straighten things out, for now at least” you tell him simply.

“Good. You sure you’re okay going out tonight though?” Sam asks concern lacing his words, as the two of you step out into the breezy night. 

“Sammy, stop worrying. I swear I’m okay” you assure him, climbing into the back of the impala and Sam takes the seat by his brother. 

The Impala pulled up outside the bar and you all climbed out, as you entered the bar you all fairly surprised with the amount of people inside. Dean tugged you over to a booth, as Sam went over to the bar to order the drinks. You slipped into the opposite side of the booth to Dean, finding yourself glancing around the room, resting your chin on your hand your eyes easily found Sam who was already being chatted up.

It was nice to see him smiling, you were sure you could even see him blush from here. You turned to tell Dean, frowning at the sight in front of you. Although it wasn’t unfamiliar to see Dean with a woman draped over him, you were really hoping to avoid the inevitable tonight, you were in no mood for it with the day you’d had.

Then for the first time in a long time a guy at the bar caught your eye, he was smiling at you, throwing you a wink when he noticed you looking. He was good looking, no Dean but who in the hell was. Possibly just what you needed, when you slipped from the booth Dean caught your arm in his hand. “Where you off to?” he asked loudly over the music, you snatched your arm back and rolled your eyes, when the woman you had decided to call tits began pushing up against him.

Dean gave you his what the fuck look, but you ignored him you missed the way his jaw clenched when you sat beside the guy at the bar. “Y/N” You smiled taking the seat beside him and held out your hand. 

The guy smiled back taking your hand and shaking it, “Well, hello gorgeous. Names Mike” he drawled, as Sam passed you your drink. 

“You okay?” Sam asked making sure the guy knew that he was talking to you. You laughed a little turning to give Sam a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m good Sammy, promise” you assured him, Sam straightened and with a nod he headed back over to the table you had been at moments before with his brother. 

“My brother” you smiled gently as Mike looked at you a little worried. He seemed to relax a bit after that. You could see Dean from here unfortunately, right over Mike’s shoulder. You watched him pull his phone out of his pocket as the girl wrapped herself around him. Soon after your phone vibrated, you ignored it taking a sip and focusing back on Mike. 

“So, I’ve not seen you here before” he smiled gently.

“No, never been here before. Just passing through” you reply simply, as his fingers subtly graze the back of your hand. Your phone vibrates again and you sigh, “Sorry, I just need to get this” you inform him, pulling your phone from your back pocket.   
\------  
Are you seriously gonna stay over there with that douche?

You ain't seriously gonna go home with him are you?  
\------  
I'll do what I want and who I want. You've got your slut, now leave me alone!  
\------  
You jealous?  
\------  
You wish Winchester, get your head out of your ass!  
\------  
I am.

The last reply caught you off guard, you decided that he was probably fucking with you. No way in hell was Dean Winchester jealous of anyone talking to you. Stuffing your phone back in your pocket you apologised to Mike. 

“No problem, anything important?” he asks curiously, you shrug taking another sip of your drink.

“I dunno, I’ll get back to you on that” you chuckle, he edges closer and his knees bump against yours. You can’t help but glance over his shoulder, immediately catching Dean’s now dark green eyes. You swallow hard and have to look away, but you can still feel his gaze burning into you. Mikes talking again, but you can’t focus and you see Dean pushing the girl gently back into her seat beside him, rather than on top of him.

There’s another drink in front of you when you focus again, “Here, you look like you need another one,” he grins sliding the drink forward, you nod happily, quickly downing the drink in one. 

“So you got any other massive brothers?” Mike asks as his legs slips between yours. 

You shake your head, sighing when your phone dings again. “I’m so sorry, this um. It might be important” you mumble pulling your phone out again. 

You swallow hard at the last message and watch as Dean pulls himself free of the woman, his eyes are locked with yours until he’s out of view and the door. Your brain is going at a million miles an hour, you didn’t know what to do. The guy in front of you was looking a little put out and you suddenly realised that you didn’t care. You would take Dean on his word he wasn’t that much of a dick, right?  
\-------  
He's trying to get you drunk sweetheart, would you need to be drunk to fuck me?  
\-------  
Dean just stop it.  
\-------  
Why is it workin?  
\-------  
No, You're dunk. And honestly I don't need your shit right now.  
\-------  
You know more than anyone that it takes more than this to get me drunk.  
\-------  
You're lying  
\-------  
I'll prove it. Just meet me outside

“I’m so sorry, I need to go. A friend of mine has just broken up with her boyfriend” you mutter out your excuse, as you stand he stands with you. Taking you off guard slightly, he grabs your wrist to stop you from leaving, the nice guy mask from before slowly slipping. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so sweetheart” he spits angrily, fingers tightening around your wrist you don’t give him the satisfaction of wincing.

Instead your smile turns sickly sweet, he smirks when you bend down close enough he can hear you clearly. “I suggest you let me go. Before I break your fucking arm” you still smiling when you pull back and his face is full of anger. 

You tug your arm but he holds strong, “You couldn’t hurt a fucking fly” he states angrily, pulling you towards him. 

“Let’s see shall we” you laugh, pulling hard so he stumbles out of his chair, his hands fly to the bar to hold himself up. You grab hold of his arm and jerk it up behind his back, “Oh, I’m sorry does that hurt” you ask laughing again when you push hard as he tries to hit you with his other hand. 

Sam is at your side before you even realise, “You got this?” he asks looking around for his brother you assume. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry Sammy, go find Dean he’s outs-” you try and don’t finish the end of your sentence before Dean is at your side yanking the guy from your hold. 

“You son of a bitch!” Dean growls angrily shoving him out of the door, so hard it has the guy stumbling backwards and falling to the floor. You and Sam are hot on their heels, getting to Dean in time before he can punch the guy.

You’re quick to jump in front of Dean, “Whoa, big guy. it’s okay, I’m fine” you say gently grabbing him by the arms. Dean’s chest is heaving as he tries to step around you, “You’re not getting past me” you state firmly, holding your hands against his chest as Sam deals with the mess his brother left behind, the guy is clearly bleeding apparently Dean hadn’t just shoved him out of the door, he’d punched him. 

You gently push Dean back a little, until you’re standing far enough away from the bar to hear him properly. “I heard what he fuckin’ said to you, I should have just come and got you. Not bothered with the stupid text” Dean practically growled, you could tell he was blaming himself but of course this wasn’t even close to his fault. 

Sam came up to the pair of you, “He’s gone. The cops were called by the bar, I explained the situation” Sam explained giving your arm a gentle squeeze.

“Thanks Sammy, you gonna go back with that girl? Dean and I were planning on staying longer anyway” you tell him, feeling Dean shift under your hands but you don’t look at him.

“Yeah. You sure that’s okay?” Sam asks looking between you and his brother. 

“Go, before I change my mind” your grin is returned by Sam as he heads back inside.

When you look back at Dean he’s smiling, taking you by surprise with his change of demeanour. “Okay, you wanna explain? If you were coming out to see me does that mean what I think it does” Dean smiles cheekily, that twinkle back in his gorgeous eyes when his hands landed gently on your hips.

You swear you can feel all of the air leaving your lungs at once when you look up at him, “I don’t know, depends what you think it means” you smile back leaning into his body.

You let out a little squeak when Dean turns the pair of your, pressing you again the side of the Impala, his body is pressed so tightly to yours that you can feel the way his muscles twitch. “You were so comfortable this morning, I can’t remember the last time I slept that well” he breathes nervously, as he dips his head down and his nose brushes yours. 

“Yeah, I slept pretty well too. You always make me feel so safe and protected” you reply, your voice a breathy whisper that you barely recognise. 

“So, this is probably a bad idea huh?” he asks but he’s smirking down at you and you can’t help but bite back your own smile.

“Oh yeah, completely awful” you giggle, then you tug on his flannel so that his body is pressed tightly to yours. 

Dean’s hands slide around to your ass and he rolls his hips against yours, you let out a gasp when you feel his hard length press against you. You pull his bottom lip between your teeth, moving your eyes to his. Dean groans as you release his lip, quickly moving to kiss you at last. When his lips touch yours his hands tighten their grip on your ass, you unclench your fists from his shirt sliding your hands up his chest and loop them around his neck, in some sort of effort to hold him closer to you. 

You tilt your head and Dean moves to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue brush across your lips. You’re quick to let him into your mouth loving the way his tongue brushes yours, he tastes just like you had expected and you can’t help the soft moan that bubbles in your throat. Dean breaks the kiss, his lips starting to move their way down your neck. Your head drops back against the Impala, giving him access to your throat, he moves a hand to rest against your throat as he presses his lips to your ear. 

Your certain that you would have fallen to the floor without his body pressed against you, you’re not sure you’ve ever been this turned on, your body was practically on fire which was not helped when he started speaking again. “Fuck you feel so good, bet you’d let me fuck you right here wouldn’t you? Right up against baby” he breathes out heavily against your ear, his teeth scraping along your earlobe as he pulls away to look back at your face.

You take your head off of the car to meet his eyes again, “I probably would yeah. How about for now we settle for inside baby?” you ask seductively as possible, you can’t help but chew on your lip with the way that his eyes darken in front of you. 

Without moving away from you he digs in his pocket for his keys, with a flick of his wrist his produces the keys. He presses a chaste kiss to your lips sighing when he has to remove his hands with you to unlock baby. He turns to you once the job is done, eyes raking over your body with the plump lip between his perfect white teeth. 

You smile when he opens the back door for you, slipping past his groping hands you crawl to the other side before rolling on your back to face him. You lick your lips and crook your finger at him, he’s on you before you have time to think, pulling the door closed behind him skilfully with the toe of his boot. Dean drags his jacket from the front seat, rolling it up he lays it behind your head.

You pull off your t-shirt and flannel, dropping them to the floor you manage to do it just in time to watch him undress, leaving him in just his jeans since he’d kicked his boots off. “You okay?” he asks his voice soft for a moment, as fingers gently brushing over your bare sides. 

Swallowing hard you look up into his eyes again, “Yeah, just a little nervous I guess. Kiss me again Dean” you breathe out your voice shaking as you do. Dean smiles leaning down to kiss you so that his chest rests against yours, he holds himself up just enough on his elbows so that he doesn’t crush you.

Then he gently lifts you slightly, fingers ghosting gently over your back he pulls back from the kiss to look into your eyes. You nod silently as his fingers deftly unclasp your bra, even with his slightly calloused fingers the way that he slides the bra down your arms and from your body is so slow and gentle, that it sends a shiver through your body.

His eyes remain on yours as he kisses down your body, teeth gently scraping over your collar bone you gasp arching into his mouth, as his lips seal around your nipple, tongue flicking back and forth over the slowly hardening nub. His fingers move to your other breast, gently massaging it in his large hands, then his thumb and forefinger pinch it, rolling the nub between the two fingers. The pleasure shooting straight to your core, you throw your head back against the door and his jacket, your hips automatically rolling up into his with the mixture of pleasure.

“Dean, please need more” you pant combing your fingers through his hair. Dean’s mouth pulls away from your breast, his teeth scraping along the hardened bud before he leaves it with a pop. 

Dean hums against your skin as the nips of his teeth on your stomach become a little rougher, the red marks on your skin becoming more prominent. You push against his head, trying to push him lower and the chuckle that falls from Dean’s lips makes you whimper slightly. “What do you want first baby?” he asks with his lips still pressed to your skin, he pops the button on your jeans, pulling them from your legs with your help. 

“Anything, everything” you moan in reply arching your body towards him.

Dean chuckles again, hooking your legs over his shoulder and pushing you up the bench a little, “So greedy. Look at me sweetheart” he murmurs and you can feel his breath ghost across your damp panties. 

With a moan you lift your head from the door and find yourself looking into his eyes, the gorgeous green had almost been swallowed by the black of his pupils. “You shouldn’t look that good, not fair. Especially not when you’re between my legs” you whimper fingers moving through his hair again, settling on the top of his head.

Dean’s lips brush across your inner thigh and you realise that you can’t work your brain again, “You want my mouth on this pussy?” he asks in a breathy whisper, tugging your panties to the side and his tongue brushes through your folds, causing you to moan his name. “Or do you want my fingers fucking into this tight little pussy?” he questions again, voice sounding like the sexiest thing you had ever heard. Dean pulls your panties from your body and you whimper as the cold air hits your heated core, “Or sweetheart, do you just want both?” this time it you know it isn’t a question though, soon after the words leave those perfect lips he sinks to long fingers into you. You cry out loudly, pushing down into his hand, then those luscious lips seal around your clit, and your nails rake against the leather of the backseat.

“Oh fuck, Dean, please” you cry out loudly as your legs tighten around his head, fingers scraping against his scalp. Dean growls into you his spare hand moving to your stomach, apply enough pressure to keep you still. You can feel your orgasm approaching and so can Dean, because his fingers begin to speed up inside you as he curls them towards your sweet spot. 

“Come on baby girl, come for me” Dean moans before returning his lips to your throbbing clit, moving his tongue in time with his fingers. 

When you come you feel your eyes roll back, your body goes completely stiff as your pussy clamps around Dean’s long thick fingers, the noises he makes as he pushes you through your orgasm and laps up everything you give him makes you shiver. 

Once you can think again you push him back on the seat, he bites back the smirk on his lips as you tug his boxers down. You let Dean awkwardly get them off of his body, his ass practically pressed against the window as you wrap your hand around his impressive length.

Dean sucks in a breath when you seal your lips around the head of his cock, “Son of a bitch sweetheart, you really want that cock in your mouth huh?” he groans head dropping back, as his mouth falls open. His legs are shaking when you run your nails up his inner thighs, Dean gathers your hair around his hand when you open your mouth for him. “Such a good little cock slut ain’t ya baby” Dean growls fucking into your mouth, you moan around his cock, the vibrations only making him thrust faster. “Want my cock in that tight pussy baby?” Dean grunts, as his chest heaves with the deep breaths he’s trying to take.

He pulls out of your mouth and you gasp for breath, as he tips your chin up with his finger eyes searching yours. “Please Dean, want you inside me” you whimper loudly, Dean groans as you turn around hands braced against the other door, and your ass in the air.

“Oh fuck, yeah” Dean groans, his hands smoothing over the globes of your ass as his cock nudges at your entrance. 

“Please Dean, fuck me” you whimper pushing back into his hands and cock. Dean’s hand comes down hard on your ass and your hands tighten on the door, your pussy clenching around nothing. You can feel your legs shaking when another slap comes down hard on your other cheek. 

“So pretty, such a dirty girl. So desperate for this big cock” Dean grunts as his cock pushes into your opening. 

You don’t say anything you know he’s right, so when the head of his thick cock pushed inside you, you push your ass back onto him hard. Letting his cock fully inside you, Dean lets out a noise you’d never heard from him before clearly you’d surprised him. “You feel so good Dean” you moan as his hands grab at your ass again when he starts to thrust into you, long rough strokes in a steady rhythm. 

You’re panting desperately as your head drops between your arms, loving the way that he fills you over and over again. “So do you baby, so tight. So wet and warm, takin’ that cock so good. Gonna fuckin’ ruin you” he growls as his hips begin to pick up speed, until he’s practically snapping his hips into you, his cock hitting your sweet spot so hard and deep you’re seeing stars. 

“G-Gonna , Oh fuck D-Dean, Gonna c-come” you breathe out desperately.

He pauses and you let out a whine until he winds his hand in your hair, he tugs roughly so that your body arches painfully, but the pain turns into pleasure. Your hands slam against the window when he starts moving again, he’s brutal. Pace unforgiving and you fucking love it.

His other hand pushes between your legs and he starts rubbing harsh circles into your clit, until your pussy clenches painfully tight and you come harder than you ever have in your entire life, screaming his name for everyone to hear. 

When you finally come down still fluttering around Dean’s cock, you slump against the seat Dean’s hand has loosened in your hair, you can only hear your mixed pants of breath in the air. “One more baby” Dean groans as you clench in response to his words, “Fuck, shoulda done this sooner” he grits out, tuging your hair harder this time so that your back his pressed against his sweat covered chest.

His free hand wraps around your chest groping your breasts in his large hand, the hand in your hair moves to wrap gently around your throat. You awkwardly turn your head, his tongue and lips meet you in a messy kiss. The kiss breaks and your still panting, “Thank fuck the windows are fogged up” you pant as he starts to move again, he’s hitting you slow and deep again drawing whines from your lips as you hold onto the arm wrapped around your chest.

“Shame really sweetheart, you look so fucking good. I bet you’d fucking love it, everyone knowing that you’re all mine now” he growls possesively, as you murmer your agreement, head dropping back on his shoulder his pace starts to pick up again.

“Dean, please harder” you groan and he obliged immediately and those hips that could kill you are back, snapping up into you so hard, so fast you don’t even care if he breaks you at this point. 

“Good girl, c-come on come for m-me” Dean growls his words stuttering a little like his hips were starting to. Your chanting of ‘YES’ and ‘Dean’ fill the car and he unwraps his fingers from your throat, moving them between your legs again, pressing against your painfully sensitive clit and your mouth drops open in the perfect O as you come hard. Your throbbing vice like squeezing pulls Dean right over the edge with you.

You both fall backwards, Dean collapses slipping from inside you and you whine as it pulls a little at the sensitive skin. You fall back against his chest and Dean’s chest is moving fast up and down, he takes your hand in his and pushes his fingers between yours giving you a gentle squeeze.

Minutes past and he presses a kiss to your cheek, his chest has finally started to calm down a little. “How’re you doin’ sweetheart?” he asks as his other hand gently brushes through your hair and down your side. 

You hum contentedly before shifting in his hold a little so you can look at him again, Dean smiles tiredly, as he picks you up and sits you sideways in his lap. “You may have killed me, but you’re right you have ruined me” you giggle as he grins at you, brushing his lips against your own.

“I hope so, the way you scream my name is perfect” he smirks fingers brushing across your still flushed cheeks. 

“So you really mean it what you said?” you ask suddenly feeling a bit worried about what his answer might be, or that he might not have a damn clue what you’re on about.

“Of course I did, all mine sweetheart. As long as that’s okay with you” he smiles gently those crinkles at the edges of his gorgeous green eyes.

You nod with a smile, and Dean grins pulling you into another kiss. He pulls the blanket from the parcel shelf and lays it across both of you. You sigh happily snuggling back into him as he continues to comb his hands through your hair.


	10. You And Your Big Hands

This Is Day 21 Of Kinktober (Sorry I Know I’m Behind!)

Words: 3689

Kinks: Mechanic Dean, Massage, Dean’s Hands, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling

Pairings: Dean Winchester x Reader/You

Summery: You’re having a lot of problems with your back, after a lay down seems to fix it you head out to wash your car. Only to find that it’s even worse by the time you finish, Dean offers to help you out will his remedy help you?

Sam and Dean had been searching for hours for a case, while you had been checking in with Bobby and Cas. The last case Sam had found already had hunters dealing with the problem. The one that Dean had found was closer to Bobby, he had said he was going stir crazy at home so he had that one covered. You told him to be careful before hanging up, returning to sit with the guys at the kitchen table. 

So with no cases found so far that didn’t already have a hunter on them, or ones that had turned out to be nothing. It looked like Sam, Dean and you finally had a free day to yourselves, for the first time in what felt like forever. You sighed when you drew the short straw and got stuck with laundry, while Sam and Dean got the easier jobs, practically nothing jobs that took five minutes each at most. You headed into Sam’s room first, since surprisingly he was the messier of the brothers, something that had been a shock when you first moved in with them years back.

Still there wasn’t loads of stuff, not since you’d started threatening to cut his hair while he slept if he didn’t start using the dirty laundry basket. You decided to let him off today though, since there was only a few shirts and a pair of pants and a pair of socks on the floor, still better than usual. You sighed tossing the items into the hamper, before walking the short distance to Dean’s room. Opening the door you noticed him sitting on his bed cleaning his guns.

You walked around checking for anything forgotten, of course, there wasn’t anything to see. Dean was probably tidier than you, not that you would admit it to any of them. “You know you ain’t gonna find anything sweetheart, I dunno why you keep looking” Dean chuckled not taking his eyes from his guns, you rolled your eyes emptying his hamper into Sam’s. 

“Well, if I didn’t check you’d only bitch if I did miss something” You grumbled, just barely resisting the urge to throw one of Sam’s hunting socks at him. However, when you finally did manage to stand up straight, a small pained groan slipped past your lips. 

You tried to hide it but Dean was already looking up at you with a concerned frown, “You doin’ okay there sweetheart?” he questioned gently, you nodded quickly waving him off as you put his hamper back. Quickly leaving the room before Dean could see the pain etched across your face, you winced heading into your own room laying down on your bed for a moment. 

Turns out that had been a bad idea, you groan to yourself as you shift to roll off of the bed a squeal leaves you lips when you roll a little hard, landing on your side. “Y/N?” Sam calls pushing open your door with a worried frown etched across his features, when he sees you pull yourself up from the floor clinging to your bed.

“All good Sammy, just think I pulled something” you murmured, hissing as you stood straight the pain zipping down your spine. You feigned smiles as you emptied your own hamper into Sam’s.

“Want a hand?” he asks kindly, you smile and nod handing him the hamper.

“Thanks Sammy, just take this to the laundry room for me. I’ll take it from there” you assured him, he reluctantly agreed dropping off the basket by the washing machine. 

“Sure, you don’t need anything else” he asked leaning against the door frame, as she lent against the machine.

“Nah, all good. I’ll have a lie down after this, see if it helps” you shrug with a smile as Sam leaves the room with a sigh, you push through the pain as you separate the washing into loads, then put the first load into the machine. Once it’s on, you head back to your room and close the door, laying down in bed carefully, so you don’t make it worse for yourself, you let your eyes close. It doesn’t take long until you drift off, wrapped in your duvet a little awkwardly but you were comfortable for the first time in hours.

When you wake up, you glanced at your bedside clock noticing you had managed a few hours you did feel a little better, and you were actually able to get out of bed without falling over. You pressed your hands into the bottom of your back as you stood, you knew damn well that your car needed cleaning and you’d put it off long enough. Wasn’t like you were about to get another day off for a while, so it was probably gonna have to be now or never. You changed into a pair of thin shorts and one of the guys flannels, you were sure it was Dean’s as there were grease stains still on it.

You hadn’t heard from or seen the guys since falling asleep, you had guessed they were maybe tucked away in their rooms getting some much needed rest. You headed to the kitchen, rummaging in the cupboard under the sink where you kept the things to clean your car with. Successfully grabbing everything you needed, you tossed it all into the bucket and headed for the garage. 

You headed inside, surprised when you found that garage wasn’t empty. Dean was under baby’s hood, you winced a little when the door slammed closed behind you, Dean bumped his head on the hood the noise making him jump. You heard him swear under his breath, before he poked his head out from behind the car to look at you. “Feelin’ any better sweetheart? Sammy said you were feeling off” Dean asked wiping his hands on his jeans, you found your eyes wondering and had clear your throat.

“I uh, yeah. Guess I’m feeling a bit better, just need to get my girl washed up you smiled fingers running over the side of your car, as you walked closer to Dean. 

“I’ll join ya, baby’s all tuned up now. I was gonna wash her anyway” Dean smiles holding his hand out for the bucket. You shrugged with a small smile, handing Dean the bucket, deciding to at least clean the crap out of your front seat before washing the outside. 

Tossing everything into the trash can in the corner, you let out a quiet pained groan standing back up again. An irritated sigh leaving your lips as you practically lay across the back seat, in search for anything left in the back. Dean clears his throat behind you and you roll your eyes a little before scooting awkwardly out, you turn around to find him smirking down at you. “Can I help you?” you ask getting to your feet and closing the door.

“Just admiring the view” Dean winks, before handing you a sponge. You laugh but can’t help but roll your eyes again. 

“Eyes on the car, Winchester” you warn playfully shoving him towards baby, he holds his hands up still grinning as he sets to work with his routine for baby. 

Washing the car goes fairly well, that is until you have to bend down to get to the wheels. The pain worsens when you have to wash the top of the car, Dean comes over to help you reach, noticing you struggling slightly. You thank him before going back to your conversation, and you force yourself to finish up.

When you finish washing your car you realise that you may have pushed yourself, maybe just a little too far. You roll your neck around, leaning your head against each shoulder as you attempt to stretch out your upper body. Dean turns to you with a frown pausing what he’s doing, “Y/N? You all good?” Dean questions buffing up the final wax on baby, you smile at him gently giving him a slight nod. 

“Maybe pushed myself a little far today, guess I must’ve slept funny. It’s been a while since I’ve had any of these problems” you groan your reply with a shrug, as Dean tosses the rag into the bucket by baby’s wheel.

“Come with me, I’ve got something that should be able to help” Dean says kindly, resting a gentle hand on your elbow and carefully tugging you to follow, when you look up at him confused.

Dean leads you into his room and closes the door, “Just uh take your shirt off and lay on the bed on your front, I can turn around this just uh, this helps me when I get like that” he explains waving a hand at you, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. You can’t help the questioning look you give him and he holds his hands up, “I swear, I’ll behave” he assures you, you sigh giving him a nod. How bad could it be, wasn’t like it was gonna get much worse at this rate, plus getting a massage from Dean Winchester wasn’t exactly something that you’d had nightmares about.

When he turns around you pull off your shirt, suddenly feeling very nervous when you remember you forgot to put your bra on earlier. A little reluctantly you lay on the bed, resting your face on your arms in his pillows. “Okay, done. You can turn around Dean” you breathe out quietly your voice shaking a little, you hear Dean moving around the room but decide to keep your eyes closed. 

“Mind if I sit sweetheart?” Dean asks quietly, and you feel the bed dip behind you, his strong legs either side of your hips and his ass hovers above yours. You hum in agreement, fighting the urge to shift beneath him. Dean sits down careful not to lean all of his weight onto you, “Just tell me if you want anything different” Dean urges you, you let out a breath and gave a slight nod when Dean’s hands finally touch you. 

Dean’s hands are firm and warm as he works the oil into your skin, he presses his thumbs into the muscles of your shoulders, working out the knots up to your neck, you can’t help the tiny moan that bubbles up out of your throat. He works his strong hands along your shoulders, apply just the right about of pressure, so that you’re practically melting into the bed. Your head moves to the side as he brushes your hair away from both of your shoulders, before working between your shoulder blades. You bite into your lip, in attempt to hold any and all noises back.

Dean shifts slightly sitting back on the tops of your thighs, every press of his thumbs and fingers relieves just a little more tension. “You could charge for this” you moan as Dean’s hands ran down the length of your spine. His thumbs pushing against your lower back just above your ass, you were starting to feel like you were floating.

“I’ll have to remember that” he chuckles, repeating everything he had just done for the second time, starting at your shoulders and working his way down. When he reaches the bottom of your back this time his thumbs dip just under the band of your shorts, you let out a surprised gasp which quickly turns into a deep moan. You could swear you hear Dean groan, but you ignore it because you can’t currently think straight.

Your fingers curl in his duvet when his thumbs dip just above your ass and along the rise of your ass cheeks. He skips where you suddenly want him most, but his hands are back on you cupping your ass cheeks through your thin shorts. “Dean, please” you whimper suddenly, surprising yourself. 

“Just relax sweetheart” he replies voice husky and much deeper than before. You try and relax just like he says, but your heart is pounding in your chest so hard you can feel it in your ears. 

As Dean presses his fingers under your cheeks, firmly massaging as his thumbs brush against the outside of your panties. You whine as Dean’s hands move away, massaging your thighs roughly, your teeth sink into your arm when he changes the pressure when he stands, keeping his touch firm but a little lighter than before as his hands glide down your calves.

“Tell me to stop anytime you want,” Dean breathes out huskily, you spread your legs a little as Dean’s hands move back up one of your thighs.

“Jesus, don’t stop Dean. Please, keep going” you moan out, attempting to push your shorts down. You hear it as Dean swears under his breath when you successfully get them over the swell of your ass. Dean tugs them from your legs, tossing them over his shoulder as he looks down at you. Almost bare before him, left in just your see through lace panties. You turn to watch as Dean drips more oil onto your thighs, his full bottom lip between those pearly whites.

“Fuck, you sure?” Dean groans and you nod frantically, “Gonna need you to say it sweetheart” Dean breathes out, spreading the oil as he palms at your ass cheeks again you whimper as he pulls them apart a low growl leaving his lips. 

“Please Dean, I need you” you moan out, turning onto your back. Bringing your hands up to cup your breasts, as you bat your eyelashes up at Dean, with your bottom lip caught between your teeth. 

The oil drips onto your stomach as Dean tosses it from the bed, the look on Dean’s face tells you just how shocked he is, Dean takes your hands pressing them above your head as he crawls over your body, he pins them to the bed beside your head. One of your legs hooks over his hip as his face gets closer to yours, “How the hell do you look so hot, I mean I ain’t saying that I offered you a massage for this reason. But I sure as shit ain’t complaining sweetheart” Dean smirked down at you, those lips begging to be kissed.

“Oh yeah, I’m the hot one. Have you seen you? By the way, way too many clothes” you smirk up at him, Dean chuckles quickly jumping off of the bed, quickly pulling off his clothes. You watch in awe as his body is slowly revealed, first his chest and stomach those perfect arms and strong back. You just want to sink your teeth into every muscle on his gorgeous body, he kicks off his boots and socks, he flicks open his belt keeping his eyes locked on you wiggling his eyebrows cheekily as he slips his jeans down his legs. Kicking them to the side with his boxers he climbs back over you resuming his position. His thick impressive length brushing your stomach as he lowers down onto you, locking his fingers with yours again. “I just wanna make you feel good now” you whisper against his lips, Dean lets out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan as your lips press against his.

Your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down further he chuckles into your mouth as he slides against your chest. Your moan pulls him back quickly however, you love having him pressed so tightly to you, his weight feels perfect pressing down onto you. He pushes a hand between your legs, and you can’t help but arch your body into his touch. 

“Fuck baby you’re soaked” he groans, sliding your panties to the side he pushes two fingers inside you. 

“Massage kinda got me going, you and those magic hands of yours” you gasp as Dean starts moving his fingers at a steady pace. His forehead drops to yours and you breathe heavily against his lips, he scissors his fingers inside of you and you find yourself twisting your hips in an attempt to get him closer.

“You want it bad baby, don’t cha” Dean growls as you start rolling your hips down into his hand,moaning his name as his other hand pushes into your hair. Tugging it back roughly as he fucks you with his fingers.

“Dean, p-please. Want you inside me” you cry out, feeling wave after wave of arousal hit you. Pushing a hand between the two of you, you grasp his thick cock in your hand, feeling it pulse in your hand, hearing Dean suck in a breath when you start to pump him slowly. 

You let out a whine when Dean’s fingers continue to fuck into you, but he increases the speed, tightening his grip in your hair. Your hips arch higher, changing the angle so that Dean’s hitting that spot inside you that has your eyes rolling in seconds. Your spare hand grips his forearm, feeling his muscles moving beneath the skin as he pushes you over the edge. You cry out his name into his mouth, when his lips cover yours.

You’re barely even coming down from your orgasm when you blink your eyes open, as Dean pulls out his fingers, pushing them between his lips and groaning as your taste coats his tongue. “Please” you gasp out and Dean chuckles, teasingly brushing his cock through your folds his eyes locked on the sight before him. Watching as he slicks his up his cock, but he doesn’t move to push inside you. “Dean!” you whine, as he continues to rock his hips slowly. 

“Sorry baby, you just feel so good” Dean moans cupping your breasts in his hands. 

“Right, that’s it” you growl, hooking your leg under his, surprising him when you roll the pair of you so you’re on top. 

“Okay, now that was sexy” Dean smirked up at you, hands resting on your hips as those gorgeous green eyes flick up to yours. 

“You like being teased Dean?” you question cheekily, running a finger down his chest as you roll your hips. Letting your clit bump against the head of his cock, you feel Dean’s fingers tighten on your hips but he remains silent. You can see that twinkle in his eyes as he tries to tilt your hips the way he wants, so that he can slip inside you. “What’s wrong baby? Wanna sink you big cock in my tight pussy?” you mock, nails dragging down his chest, leaving red lines in their wake.

You watch as Dean sets his jaw, fighting everything inside him to throw you on your back. Although you had wanted him inside you and you still did, watching the way he was fighting the urge to squirm beneath you was somehow turning you on more. “I swear to god woman, if you keep this up. You won’t be walkin’ right for a week” Dean grits out through his teeth.

You feign shock and push against him harder, smirking when Dean throws his head back into the pillows. “So many promises baby, might have to hold you to that though. I wanna feel you for days. When I lay in bed wanna think about how you fucked me into the mattress, the way you made me scream” you told him in a breathy whisper, wrapping your hand around his cock as you lined him up with your dripping centre.

“Fuck. You’re gonna get your wish, don’t even worry sweetheart” Dean growls as the head of his cock eases into you. He’s thicker than anyone you’ve ever had and the pained stretch is quickly turns into one of pleasure the further you sink down onto him. Dean spreads your pussy open and groans, “Look at your pretty pussy stuffed with full with my cock baby girl” he groans brushing his thumb over your clit. You cry out hands landing on his chest as you start to move, you can practically feel Dean’s eyes on the place where you’re joined.

You follow his gaze down between your legs and suck in a breath, “Fuck that does look good” you whimper, as his hands move back to your hips to help you move over him.

“Damn right it does. I ain’t gonna last long baby” he grunts as you start to alternate rolling your hips with lifting off of him fully and dropping back down hard. Dean doesn’t know whether he’s coming or going, it only adds to the pleasure you’re both receiving. “Shit, look at those tits bounce” he grunts, thrusting his hips up to meet yours. 

You make a noise between a squeak and a moan as he repeatedly strikes that spot inside you, Dean wraps his arms around you. Pulling you flat against his chest, hands tightly gripping your hair as his hips canter up into you, you only just manage to wrap your legs around his waist. With his pace so hard and fast you know he’s chasing his own release, pulling you right along with him.

This time when you come it’s long and drawn out, you aren’t sure if you scream or even if you black out. But you do hear the deep growl that Dean lets out into your neck as he empties himself inside you. 

“Son of a bitch” he pants with a slight chuckle, dropping his head to your shoulder pressing small kisses into your skin.

“Got that right” you laugh breathlessly in reply, pushing against his shoulder Dean rolls onto his side pulling you with him.

“Feelin’ better?” he smirks, that cocky voice and look back. Hell it still does things to you, even in the middle of post orgasmic bliss.

“Yeah, much better” you smile as he brushed his lips over yours. “I will definitely still be feeling you tonight at least that’s for sure” you giggle as his fingers skim up your sides, he turns back to you with a grin.

“Baby you won’t need the reminders from now. I’ll be reminding you all night long” he grins at you.

“You and these big promises Winchester” you giggle as he kisses you again.


	11. Murder Of The Virgins

This Is Day 23 Of Kinktober (Yes, behind but trying to catch up lol)

Words: 3858

Kinks: Virgin reader, protective Dean, Angry Dean, Dirty Talk, Possessive Dean, Keeping Quiet, Restraints, I think that’s it could be wrong lol

Summery: When The Winchester’s and you are called to go to a hunt by Bobby, you are surprised at what you find. The monster turns out to be very rare, unfortunately not rare enough that you haven’t seen one before. The death of your family had introduced you to these creatures, long ago when they had come for you, but your family had protected you. At least long enough for Bobby Singer to save you, you were no older than ten at the time. He had raised you ever since, little did you know that your sexual status was about to have such a profound effect on the case until now. You’re faced with a big decision, go home, or change the current issue.

This was not happening, not again. Unfortunately though it was, as soon as you had interviewed the last victims best friend, your fears had been confirmed. They were going after the female virgins in the town, just like they had done before. It was almost twenty years ago but you could still hear the screams of your family, your big brother falling and telling you to run, to hide. After finding the weapon you needed with some serious effort Dean had returned to the motel. 

Sam and Dean had no idea about what you were hiding from them, neither did Bobby. Not that he had known what he was sending you into, he was still very skeptical about their existence. Now they knew what they were dealing with, Sam and Dean had decided to do a little more research to see if they could find out what the dragons were up to, if they had some kind of plan. Since you had found out it was them you had been silent, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by Sam and Dean. 

You jumped back a little shocked when Sam got to his knees in front of you, resting one of his large hands on your shoulders. “Hey, talk to us. What is it? There’s something you aren’t telling us isn’t there?” Sam asked knowingly as Dean took a seat beside you on the bed, a concerned look on his face.

“I don’t wanna talk about it” you sigh, focus moving to your feet as you push your hand through your hair. 

“Do I need to call Bobby?” Dean asks suddenly, it’s like you can feel the warning behind his words. You sigh deeply shaking your head, before looking up and meeting his olive green eyes, running your hands over your jeans trying to calm your nerves.

“No. You don’t need to call Bobby. I’m fine” you huff out trying to climb off of the bed away from them. But a hand closes around your elbow, stopping you. You turn and glare at Dean, “Let me go. I said I don’t wanna talk about it” you practically growl, but he meets your glare with one of his own.

“Dean” Sam warns quietly, getting to his feet.

“No Sammy. She’s been off all damn day, she ain’t leaving this room like this. If she isn’t on her game this is gonna go sideways very fucking fast” Dean practically growls, as you try to pull your arm free from his grip again.

You sigh in irritation, instead you step closer to him shoving against his chest hard, until the back of his legs hit the side of the bed. “Fine! You win” you snap at him, Dean’s eyes are hard but he releases your arm. “I probably shouldn’t be here right now” you sigh out glancing over at Sam and ignoring Dean.

“Why not?” Sam questions taking a seat on the bed before he’s looking up at you. 

“They were the reason I was with Bobby. The things that killed my family” you tell them sadly, but the hint of anger beginning to line your words doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Why would they do that? Are you sure?” Sam frowned in confusion, one you were sure his brother was currently sporting as well.

“Trust me. I’m sure. They weren’t after my family, they just got in their way. I don’t know if my brother was a virgin, but they didn’t want him. They wanted me” you explained, taking a seat on the bed across from the brothers.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t know” Sam said gently, giving you a soft smile. Before he recalls your previous words, “Wait, why does that mean you shouldn’t be here?” he asks a frown crossing his face as he continues to look at you.

You knew this was coming, you breathe through your nerves, “I’m a virgin” you practically whisper, unable to look at either of them again. 

“Wait, what?” Dean asks quickly, you don’t know how to respond just stay quiet you tell yourself. “You need to go back to Bobby’s, now” Dean grumbled out quickly jumping to his feet, he grabs your bag and hands it to you. 

You look up at him finally, shock in your eyes, though your not sure why you knew it was going to happen. “I’m not leaving Dean” you sigh, tossing your bag down on your bed. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me! Why the hell not?” Dean growled turning on you, Sam stood up and jumped in front of you. He knew Dean would never hurt you, the only thing he was worried about was that Dean was going to throw you over his shoulder and toss you in the car. 

You moved Sam out of the way walking around him and looking right at Dean, “If you can tell me in my shoes you’d walk away and mean it. I might just listen, but you and I both know you wouldn’t leave this Dean!” you try and reason, Dean’s jaw ticks as he tries to come up with a good come back.

“This isn’t about me Y/N! Sweetheart, you ain’t gonna be safe, they’re gonna go straight for you as soon as they sense you” Dean tries to reason, gripping your upper arms as his eyes search yours. 

“I don’t care. I’m doing this, whether or not I have to find someone at a bar to get rid of my 

‘Problem’ or I die doing it I’m not going home!” you grit out angrily, throwing your hands in the air. 

“You are not!” Dean laughs humorlessly.

“Then you take it!” you scream in his face, shoving against his chest hard. Dean’s eyes go wide as he falls back onto the mattress. 

“Okay, let’s all just calm down” Sam breathes out, turning you away from his brother. You push Sam’s hand off of you and storm off outside, you need to cool off before you kick Dean where it hurts. He’s such an ass, how dare he. He knows damn well that if he were in your shoes, he would be doing exactly the same thing. Ignoring Sam’s calls of your name you move to set on the steps of the motel, pushing your hands into your hair as you consider your next move.

You didn’t see the guy coming until it was too late, to deep in your own thoughts that his huge thudding footsteps didn’t register until you were hit hard in the back of the head, you barely even had time to scream. You blacked out, body slumping to the slightly damn ground. 

When you wake up you fight to blink your eyes open, when your focus slowly begins to come back you realise that you’re in a small room, alone. You were so cold, your arms were throbbing, your head felt like you’d been hit by a truck, your throat felt like you had swallowed a bunch of nails. Your arms were chained above your head, your feet barely touching the floor. You clamped your eyes shut when you heard voices you didn’t recognise. “This ones different. She’s a hunter, a Winchester pet” one of them snark, and the other chuckles.

You wanted to roll your eyes at that comment, “And you’re sure she’s still pure?” the other asks as their voices get closer.

“Surprisingly, yes. But we should deal with them, they could be a problem” the first one says his voice makes you feel sick to your stomach. 

“Check if she’s awake. I’ll meet you out front” the second says, and you hear a door close. You fight every instinct inside you to fight back when his finger skims down your cheek.

“I told you I would come back for you pretty girl, I’ll come back for you first” he murmurs, his breath making your skin crawl and you almost retch at the smell of him. You keep your head low, keep your breathing steady despite every instinct to headbutt him in the nose. You know it won’t help right now so you remain still until you hear the door close behind you. 

You gasp a breath as soon as he’s gone, you spot a chair in the corner of the room. You know you don’t have a chance in hell of reaching it though. You’re feeling a little helpless suddenly, wondering if maybe Dean had been right.

When there’s a noise outside the door you clamp your eyes closed again, letting your head hang down low, resting your chin on your chest. “Sweetheart, you in here?” you hear Dean’s voice, at least you think you do. You carefully and slowly lift your head, finding those green eyes staring right back at you. 

“How did you find me?” you breathe out your voice shaking, Dean leaves you for a moment grabbing the chair helping you to stand on it, you suck in a deep breathe, the shackles stinging as they scrape over the cuts you’d created. 

“Not easily. But we have a problem, these cuffs are bound by magic. So I can’t get you out. We found out when Sam tried to release one of the other girls. She told him what she had heard the dicks saying” he sighs seeing the look on your face, “I know and I’m sorry but that isn’t everything, they won’t release until you’re sacrificed or you know, aren’t pure” he says awkwardly gesturing to your bottom half vaguely. 

“You better be fucking kidding me Dean” you hiss back, he quickly covers your mouth with his hand. 

“You need to stay quiet sweetheart, at least until Sammy figures this out” Dean explains through a whisper, you nod in understanding but the roll of your eyes Dean catches. “You know what you need to do right” you tell him a little awkwardly, he shakes his head taking a step back from you.

“No. This is not how that is happening” Dean says simply and quickly keeping his voice low as he turned away to look at the door.

“Dean, look at me” you sigh defeated, forcing your friend to meet your eyes again. “I won’t force you Dean, I couldn’t even if I wanted to. If you don’t want to I understand, I’d never blame you” you breathe out, looking down again as you try and ignore the tear rolling down your cheek.

Dean cups your cheek suddenly, his thumb wiping away the tears. You give him a small smile leaning into his touch, a gasp leaves your lips when Dean’s plump ones press against them in a chaste kiss. He pulls away and you’re looking up at him with wide eyes, “Before I do this, I just wanna know something. Why did you ask me? Why not Sam?” he questions tipping your chin up so you can’t look away. 

“We were arguing, it just came out” you breathe out as he moves closer again, his scent surrounding you when he enters your personal space. 

“So it was an accident? You wouldn’t have wanted it to be me if you had a choice?” he asked gently, still so close but not touching you.

You blush a little under his gaze and swallow hard, “You wouldn’t have wanted me, I heard what you said to Sam, you like experience. The only experience I have is thinking about you” you mumbled quietly, wishing you could slap a hand over your mouth, your eyes shifting to the floor in shame, Dean tipped your chin again and you saw his smile.

“Yeah, but you’re; well you. You’re not just some chick from a bar. No wonder you were so convincing at the church” he smirked and you couldn’t help but giggle at the stupid look on his face. “You been having these naughty thoughts about me long?” he asks as his finger pop the button of your jeans.

You swallow hard, suddenly forgetting how to breathe when his skin touches yours, “About the church, when you spoke about. Well when you spoke about sex, you made it sound so good. Everything about you when you spoke, just made me wetter” you breathed out with a shake in your voice, as Dean pushed his hand into your panties. You gasped as the tips of his calloused fingers brushed over your clit. “Dean, please” you groan eyes flicking to the door. 

“Just breathe sweetheart, gotta get you warmed up first” Dean says quietly against your lips, you nod as Dean removes his hand. He tugs your off your shoes and your jeans trying to keep as quiet as possible, he gently moves the chair out from under you, when he turns to you he has a glint of mischief in his eyes. Pushing your panties to the side he rubs around your soaked entrance, you have to bite into your lip as you meet his eyes. “You ready?” he asks thoughtfully, his other hand settling on your hip. 

You nod quickly feeling like your skin has been set on fire, a puff of air leaves your lips as Dean pushes his middle finger inside you. He starts to pump it slowly, not quite believing how tight you are with just one finger. “I can take more Dean, I’ve done this much myself, please” you whimper against his neck, as Dean presses his body closer. 

“Dirty girl, were you thinking about me then too?” he chuckles huskily against your neck. 

You nod frantically his voice already doing things to you, the chuckle continues, until you moan a little louder than you should. Dean clamps his spare hand over your mouth, shushing you, as he finishes pushing his second finger inside you. 

“Always think about you, your voice does things to me that nobody else ever has ever been able to do” you moan against his hand when Dean starts thrusting his fingers into you, perfectly rubbing against your g-spot just right every time he passes over it. There’s a warmth pooling in your stomach and you know you’re close.

Apparently so does Dean, his fingers begin to move quicker as your pussy starts to flutter around his fingers. His alternates between scissoring his fingers inside you and curling them against your sensitive spot. His lips move to press against your ear and you shiver, “What did I hit that sweet spot baby?” he asks in the same tone he had at the virgin meeting thing, you can feel your thighs shaking as his words hit you hard. “Is it building sweetheart, you gonna explode for me?” Dean groans pulling your earlobe between his teeth.

Your nails dig into the palms of your hands, as Dean moves his hand from your mouth you nod quickly panting as Dean presses his body against yours. You press your face into his neck, he smells incredible. Like everything that you had expected, “Oh fuck” you whimper quietly against his skin, your teeth sink into the spot between his neck and shoulder. You feel him wince a little, but he keeps moving pushing you through. 

He gently removes his fingers as you blissfully blink your eyes open to look at him, “Son of a bitch, you’re so sexy when you come. Different circumstances you tied up like this would be a reason for me to take more time” he winks cheekily, and you breathe a laugh. 

“Dean, you gotta hurry up. I don’t think we’ve got long left” you tell him trying to be serious, but the way he is smiling at you is distracting as all hell. You swallow the lump in your throat as Dean unbuckled his belt, quickly pushing his boxers and his jeans to the floor. “Wow” you breathe finally getting a good look at his lower half and that impressive cock resting against his stomach “Is that gonna fit?” you question nervously, as Dean starts to pump his cock in his hand.

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna be fine. I ain’t gonna lie to you, it’s gonna hurt but you want me to stop just say the word” he tells you sweetly, you nod at him Dean steps closer and you wrap your legs around his waist.

“I’m ready” you breathe quietly, Dean nods a little nervously releasing his cock and using the slick gathered at your pussy to lube his cock up. “Feels so good” you moan as his cock continues to bump into your clit. 

“I promise when we get this hunt done, I’ll show you just how good it can be” he assures you with a smirk as the head of his cock presses at your entrance. 

“Mmmm, I’d like that” you hum distractedly as Dean presses his lips to yours. You screw your eyes shut as the head of Dean’s cock pushes into you slowly, you let out a pained whimper into Dean’s mouth, the hands holding your ass tightly give a gentle squeeze, as his thumbs run soothing circles into your skin. 

He pulls back gently resting his forehead against yours “You’re doing so good baby” Dean praises you quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips as he inches in further. “So fucking tight, Jesus” Dean groans pushing in another few inches.

“Do it Dean, wanna feel you” you breathe out, not sure how much longer you can take the slow sting coursing through you. 

“Fuck are you sure sweetheart? I don’t wanna hurt you” Dean grunts, as he fingers tighten on your ass.

“Please Dean, I’ll be okay” you breathe hard against his neck.

Dean pushes forward sinking into you fully, your mouth drops open in a silent scream as he stretches you wide. You were sure that he would’ve split you in half if he hadn’t prepped you beforehand. “Holy fucking shit, you doing okay? Want me to move?” Dean grits out and you know he’s holding back, you’re currently unable to form words that aren’t his name. You just nod with your head pressed against his shoulder, “Okay sweetheart, I ain’t gonna last long” he grunts quietly, keeping a tight grip on you as he pulls out most of the way and pushes back inside you slowly.

Dean wraps an arm around your waist, moving his other hand to your mouth as you start to get louder with every thrust. He’s past the point of telling you to keep quiet, suddenly the shackles click and you drop into Dean’s arms alone. The pain has started to turn into pleasure, and you never want it to end. Your arms wrap quickly around his neck, feeling slightly boneless. “Thank fuck” you moan against his sweaty skin.

“You feel so good baby girl, all mine” Dean grunts possessively, his thrusts began to speed up as he feels your body relax with his. 

“All yours” you purr in agreement, your head lost in the pleasure as Dean backs you up against the wall. You push your hands up into his hair, gripping at it tightly as his hips snap against yours, the obvious sounds of sex filling the room. Suddenly you hear other noises, then you both turn your heads, hearing a loud bang outside the door. “Don’t you dare stop Winchester” you pant as Dean collapses onto a chair.

“Wasn’t planning on it sweetheart” he moans loudly, his hands tight on your hips as he starts to thrust his hips into you. You don’t lay back and take it, you do your best to roll your hips against him. “So fuckin’ close” Dean growls at the way your body moves against his. 

“Me too” you whimper pressing your forehead against his. 

“Come on my dick baby, wanna feel you” Dean practically commands your body into doing as he had asked. Because the second those words leave those plump lips of his you come hard, your walls clamping tight around him. Dean can barely breathe when he comes, his come shooting into you as his hips slowly come to a stop. You slump against him and he keeps your body close, pressing a kiss to your sweaty forehead.

The door bursts open and Dean grabs his gun from the table beside the two of you. He keeps you pressed against his chest, wrapping a protective arm around you. ”Are you fucking kidding me!” the dragon seethes stepping towards you and Dean. 

Dean pulls out of you slowly, standing from the chair quickly he pushes you behind him protectively. You held onto his arm, your legs still shaking you were really struggling to stand up. You know how fast they can move, it would take seconds for him to be in front of you but for some reason he takes his time. Like he’s trying to make you sweat, “Back up you sick son of a bitch” Dean spits out the words, you spot Sam over the dragon’s shoulder. And Squeeze Dean’s other arm, his eyes flick in the general direction of Sam.

Luckily it isn’t enough for him to notice he just has to keep the dick busy, “I ain’t yours you sick fuck” you growl stepping out from behind Dean slightly, just enough that you’re still hidden.

“Oh you were, now; now you’re nothing” he laughs venomously, taking another step towards you and Dean. 

“She’s not nothing. She’s everything, you will never understand” Dean tells him calmly, but his voice an edge that most sensible people would be terrified of.

Before the dragon can utter a reply Sam rams the sword through his chest, twisting it painfully. “One still got away” Sam sighs, averting his eyes as you and Dean dress. 

The three of you leave that place, two of you much closer than you’d ever thought possible. Sam walks ahead and you and Dean linger back a little, Dean slips his hand into yours and you smile up at him. “Thank you for everything” you tell him nervously, your heart thudding in your chest.

“You don’t need to thank me sweetheart, i’m just sorry it had to be like that” Dean sighs regretfully and you pull him to a stop, cupping his jaw in your hand watching as he visibly relaxes under your touch.

“I’m not you were perfect, plus we can always try again” you giggle when his eyebrows raise suggestively. “Such a perv” you giggle as he smacks your ass playfully.


	12. Mile High Club

This Is Day 25 Of Kinktober

Words: 3356

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Reader

Kinks: Sex on a plane, Sex in public, Rough sex, Dirty Talk

Summery: What will happen when you Sam and Dean are forced to get on a plane, in order to finish a hunt, the reader has to find a way for Dean to calm down?

This hunt was a little different to the many others you had done together. For a start there was no Impala involved. Instead the three of you were stuck on a plane, to make matters worse, the three of you were nowhere near each other. However you could at least spot Dean, Sam however was right at the other end on an inside seat. You were hunting a demon who was killing off the pilots, the demon seemingly had a type. Always going for female pilots with blonde hair, the plane always went down an hour before they reached their destinations, never any different. At least as far as the three of you could tell.

You’d managed to find out about the pilot of this plane by sheer luck, what with Dean’s always wondering to the gorgeous leggy blondes no matter where the three of you went. Now where as Sam was completely fine with flying his brother was the polar opposite. You could just about see Dean’s hand wrapped tightly around his arm rest when the plane took off finally. You waited for the seat belt sign to turn off before climbing out of your seat, making your way over to the elder Winchester.

You pulled your hoodie tighter around yourself as you walked, feeling a little colder than you’d like to admit. The man beside Dean was wearily glancing at him as Dean muttered profanities under his breath, his head practically glued to the back of his seat. “Dean?” you asked gently, crouching down by his seat and resting your hand on his arm. 

He didn’t speak didn’t even acknowledge you, you gently squeezed his arm, saying his name again and his eyes snapped to yours. Wide and panicked. “I can’t do this Y/N” Dean ground out through gritted teeth.

“Are you gonna throw up again?” you asked quietly, but loud enough for the man next to Dean to hear. Before Dean could let out an answer the man next to him was glancing at you. “Don’t worry, he might not” you assured him weakly, hoping you could get him to move.

The guy beside Dean flinched, his wide eyes quickly finding yours when Dean’s hand slapped against the middle armrest. You shrugged trying to look apologetic, “I can switch with your friend, you know if it’ll make you feel better” he winced as Dean started blowing air out quickly, the question was aimed at the man between you but you answered for him. 

“Thank you sir, we’d really appreciate that” you answered for him, the guy awkwardly climbed over Dean and you gave Dean’s arm a comforting squeeze, he gave you a nervously half smile and nodded. You showed the guy to your seat as quickly as you were able to. Grabbing your things you quickly headed back over to Dean.

Awkwardly you climb over Dean’s crunched up bow legs, he was so stiff that he practically curled in on himself. When you take the seat beside him you can see him shaking, “Should’ve stayed at the bunker. I told Sammy I couldn’t do this” he winces as the plane jerks under some turbulence. 

You smiled gently at him placing your hand on his, “You’ll be okay Dean, you been through things so much worse than this” you try and comfort him. Dean smiles weakly his eyes still slightly wider than normal, you push up the middle headrest slipping closer to him. Taking hold of one his large hands in both of your smaller ones, Dean glanced at you then down at your hands, “Thanks sweetheart” he smiled slightly, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Don’t worry about it, everyone has their shit” you tell him with another gentle squeeze, reassuring him that you’re there with him. 

Laying your head back against the seat with Dean’s warm hand wrapped in one of yours now, you were beginning to feel a little sleepy. With not much room to move you lay your head on his shoulder, Dean’s head rested on yours as he seemed to relax slightly, although the grip on your hand would say otherwise.

All of a sudden the pain lurched and Dean’s grip began painful as his head moved off of yours, his eyes darting around the cabin suspiciously. You followed his line of sight the best you could. Nothing was out of place, Dean went to stand and you pulled him back into the seat. “I can’t do this, I gotta get out” he said quickly, his hand releasing yours. In a moment of panic and confusion you cupped his cheek and quickly pressed your lips to his, Dean’s last panicked word died against your lips, as he began to respond, and move his lips over yours. “What was that?” Dean asked still distracted as you pulled away, your eyelids heavy and your heart pounding in your chest. 

“I just thought it might calm you down” you breathed out nervously, brushing your thumb over his lips to wipe away any lipstick you’d left behind. 

A small smile crossed Dean’s lips before he swallowed hard looking around, you could sense that his nerves were back thanks to the aircraft. “Do it again” he asks huskily, his voice remaining quiet as his eyes roamed your face.

“Okay” you smiled, letting your lips brush across his again, Dean sighed happily into the kiss pushing his fingers into your hair, tipping your head back slightly as his tongue gently brushed against yours. The kiss was lazy and perfect, you shifted yourself climbing into his lap causing Dean to groan into your mouth. He slid across the seats, so that he was on the one by the window with you in his lap.

You whimpered quietly into his mouth as his hand slipped beneath your skirt, slipping under your panties. Dean pulled back to look into your eyes, “So wet already” Dean groans deeply, as his fingers brush past your pussy lips and over your clit. You fist your hands in his plaid shirt, moving your mouth to his neck as he continued to teasingly stroke you, with the pads of his fingers. 

You inhaled deeply as Dean slipped two fingers inside you, your teeth clamping down on his neck as you tried to hide your moan of pleasure. “Need it Dean” you begged against his skin, sucking a mark into his neck that ripped a quiet growl from Dean as he started to move his fingers, you were shaking in his arms, your breath fanning against his neck. Dean moved his thumb and you squeeze your eyes shut, trying to hold back all of the noises threatening to spill from your lips.

You moved to look him in the eyes as your pussy started to flutter around his thick fingers, “Sweetheart, you gotta move. Someone’s watching and I ain’t gonna stop” Dean groaned, as you awkwardly moved, unable to stop the whimper falling from your lips as you sat beside him, your thighs rubbing together at the sudden emptiness.

Once the coast was clear Dean pulled you close, with an arm around your shoulders. Grabbing his jacket he draped it half over your’s and his legs, you glanced up at him into those gorgeous green eyes as he winked. Pulling one of your legs across both of his, spreading you wide. “Please Dean” you sighed out when he pressed his forehead to the side of your head, his breath fanning over your ear.

Dean’s fingers tug your panties to the side roughly, but he’s gentle when he pushes his fingers back inside you, causing you to bite hard into your bottom lip. When he begins moving his fingers again, you clench around him almost immediately. Your eyes flicking over the people around you, as your nerves begin to surface, until you hear his voice deep and demanding in your ear, “Feel good sweetheart? You gonna come all over my fingers?” he all but growls lips brushing your ear, his tongue ghosting across the skin of your ear lobe briefly when his thumb presses against your clit again, you nod quickly and eagerly, your poor lip taking the brunt of your pleasure.

You throw your head back against the seat as you come, gasping for breath as Dean’s fingers continue to work your through it. You grip his wrist with your hand when you become too sensitive, Dean’s resists slightly, meeting your eyes he smirks and you pout at him. Chuckling quietly he pulls his hand out from under his jacket and your skirt, his dark green eyes focus on yours as he sucks his fingers between his lips, tongue swirling around the digits seductively.

You groan at the sight, pushing your hand under you temporarily cover and unbuckle his belt. Dean’s eyes snap to yours and you smirk, “Gonna help me?” you question seductively, popping the button on his jeans. Dean nods quickly, return your smirk with one of his own. He pushes his jeans and boxers low enough that his cock can spring free, you shift closer, draping both of your legs over his. Hoping that this way it will just look like you’re cuddling. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me” Dean groans as your small hand wraps around his thick cock.

You can’t help but gasp a little at the size, “Who knew you were packing” you grin running your teeth over your bottom lip.

Dean chuckles a noise that quickly turns into a quiet moan, you press a finger to his lips and he nods. He ducks his head down biting into his fist as your hand starts to move over his cock, twisting your wrist a little every time your hand goes back down. Dean’s jacket slips from his knees, but neither of you care or notice. It wasn’t really covering a whole lot this time anyway, in fact the only thing stopping Dean’s cock from being seen is your body. 

“You like that?” you ask with a giggle when his eyes flick to yours, but his teeth don’t release his hand because that’s the moment you chose to speed up.

“I gotta fuck you sweetheart” Dean growls releasing his hand, and your hand pauses around his cock. “Come ‘ere” he motions for you to straddle his lap again, you do as he asks and he spreads your skirt around your ass and his front. Doing the best possible job of covering the pair of you. You wince as he pushes a hand between your legs, and roughly tares your panties down the middle.

“Fuck Dean” you moan against his lips as his cock brushes through your folds, “Please” you whisper tipping his face with a finger under his chin, his eyes meet yours and he winks, lowering you down slowly onto his perfect cock.

“God damn you’re tight” Dean moans against your lips, you nod quickly as his hands push up your legs, settling on your thighs, he squeezes the flesh roughly and you suck in a breath as you roll your hips. 

Your hands move to his shoulders and up into the back of his hair, “W-We gotta make it l-look l-like we’re talking” you half gasp as Dean pulls your legs closer together, so they’re almost pressed into his stomach.”Fuck that feels good” you whimper as you start to slightly move up and down, loving just how full you feel. 

“I, oh fuck. Just like that” Dean grunts dropping his head back into the seat, you pull him up by his hair and he groans. “Right, yeah. E-Eye contact” he grits out pulling your bottom lip between his teeth as his fingers dig hard into your skin.

You kiss him hard, pressing your body tightly against his. Dean swallows your needy moans, you can feel your orgasm approaching and your moans turn into gasps against his lips. “So Close” you whimper as quietly as you can.

“Excuse me?” a quiet male voice calls and you freeze, giggling as you pull away from Dean’s mouth and turn to look at him, you know you’re blushing but you go with it.

“Hey there, is everything okay?” you ask sweetly trying to keep your voice even and steady your breathing, it works surprisingly well.

“I’m afraid that you’ll need to remain in your own seats” he tells you shyly, his voice shaking slightly as Dean catches his eyes. You can feel him stiffen beneath you, you press a hand to his chest, letting your thumb brush over his chest.

“I’m sorry sweetie, it’s out honeymoon” you reply quickly fairly impressed with how well the lie falls from your lips.

“Okay, sorry” he shrugs with a shy smile.

“It’s okay, rules are rules” you shrug returning his smile, even when you hear Dean’s frustrated groan beneath you. “Could you give us a second please, I promise, we’ll be in our own seats when you come back” you assure him, he nods quickly avoiding Dean’s gaze and walks away.

Dean’s head drops to your shoulder as the guy walks away. “Just keep going, please” Dean grumbles and you giggle, slapping his chest as you climb off of him with a whimper, you settle awkwardly beside him and help to tuck his rock hard cock back into his boxers. 

“Meet me in the toilet, two minutes” you wink and Dean’s mouth drops open briefly before he grins. Shifting his pulls his jeans back up and buckles his belt. Dean wraps a hand in the back of your hair, pulling your soft lips against his, the kiss is hard and dominating stealing your breath away.

You suck in a breath as he pulls away, swallowing your nerves you climb out of your seat on shaky legs. Dean chuckles and you shake your head at him, unable to stop the giggle that you reply with. You hold up two fingers and he holds up one, you playfully roll your eyes as you slip into the bathroom and locked the door behind you. You look in the mirror and smile, you feel like you're counting down the seconds, so you decide to slide the scraps of your panties off since at this point there’s no need for them to even be there. 

The second you grab them from the floor there’s a quiet knock at the door, you grin quietly sliding the door open. “Room for one more” Dean smirks, which bursts into a chuckle a little to loudly when you drag him into the bathroom. 

“Would you shut up! Thought you were supposed to be scared?” you ask through a laugh as Dean presses you against the wall with his body. 

“Oh I am” he breathes hotly, lips brushing your neck. “Completely terrified” he says huskily nipping at your ear, you whimper as his hands push under your top and grab your waist. You whimpered as his thumbs brushed just under your breasts. 

“Fuck Dean” you groaned as he hitched your leg up over his hip, the rough fabric of his jeans brushing against your wet pussy. “Off” you giggled tugging open his belt and quickly undoing his jeans, letting them fall to the floor.

“You can leave yours on” he winks cupping your cheeks and kissing you breathless. Before you know it, Dean has you pressed against the sink, his front against your back the bulge in his boxers pressing into your ass. Dean pushed your skirt up around your waist, slipping his boxers down he lined his cock up between your folds. “You want it sweetheart? Want this cock?” Dean asked teasingly, you pressed back further into him whining when his cock bumped against your clit. 

“Stop being such a fucking tease Dean” you growl pushing back into him Dean chuckles deeply meeting your eyes in the mirror. 

“You’ve got it” Dean growls back, slipping back inside you finally. You grip the sink tightly as he pushes into you, catching Dean’s eyes as your mouth drops open when he stretches you open perfectly. “Fuck you feel good sweetheart” Dean breathes against your neck, pressing kisses against your skin.

“You too Dean. Can you just move please” you beg as he pushes a hand up your t-shirt and cups your breast. 

Dean’s other hand settles on your hip as he rolls his hips into you roughly, pushing you against the sink. You whimpered pushing back against him, “Bend over sweetheart, we gotta be quick” Dean moans against your neck as your roll your hips back against him again. 

His large hand presses between your shoulder blades as he pushes you down further. Your arms curled around the sink, as Dean’s hands grip your hips tightly. His hips snap against yours and you have to muffle your scream behind your hand. Your hands slipping against the sink as he picked up a fast pace, he kept his thrusts shallow and slow just teasing you.

“Deeper Dean, please. Harder” you whimpered desperately, arching back against him. 

“Like it rough do you” he groaned as you clenched around him, “I’ll take that as a yes” he growls deeply giving you just what you want. Dean picks up a pace that has you screaming against your hand, “Fuck, wish I could hear you scream for me” Dean grunts as your thighs shake under him, Dean’s chest presses to your back as he leans over you. Dean stands straight wrapping an arm around your chest, pulling you so your both standing straight.

His free hand snakes between your legs, two fingers press hard against your clit and you shiver beneath his touch, while his hips snap against your ass. You’re sure that your noises are bleeding through your hand, but you’re slowly becoming past caring. “Gonna come Dean” you cry out behind your hand, as his fingers press against your clit even harder. Your eyes roll back as Dean grunts his hips beginning to stutter as you grip him like a vice. 

As you come so hard you feel like you might pass out you pull Dean over the edge with you. Dean collapses against you and the sink, you giggle as you come down and he slumps against your back panting.

Dean stumbles backwards landing on the closed toilet with his jeans around his ankles, “Jesus Christ” Dean chuckled breathlessly, steadying himself against the walls beside him.

“One way of putting it stud” you smirk, licking your lips as he pulls up his trousers. Strutting towards you with shaky legs, he kisses you hard wrapping his arms around you and you smile against his lips.

“Someone is feeling better” you grin as he pulls away, you wipe his lips again, the smudge of your lipstick on his mouth. Grabbing his watch you check the time, “So, not long and It’ll be time to get to work, if the demon is as on time as before” you sigh wrapping your arms around his neck.

“We’ll continue this later sweetheart” Dean winks pressing a kiss to your forehead, “You head out first, right behind you” he smirks smacking your ass as you walk away from him, unlocking the door you step into the main aircraft letting the door close behind you.

Sam catches you before you even get more than a meter away, “Where’s Dean?” he asks looking around worriedly for his brother.

“Uh, he’s in the toilet” you answer with a nervous smile. 

“Wait, didn’t you just come out of there?” he asks with a frown.

You open your mouth, but before you can answer him Dean steps out of the toilet, grinning like a crazy person. You bite your lip glancing at Dean, and he smirks back. Sam looks between the two of you and grimaces, “Oh that’s just gross,” he groans.

You can’t help your snort of laughter, “Well someone had to calm him down before he threw up” you shrugged and Dean chuckled. 

“Hey, when you’re right you’re right” Dean winked clapping his brother on the shoulder. 

“I don’t wanna know where that’s been” Sam mumbled, slapping his brothers hand away.

“Fair enough” Dean chuckles wrapping his arm around your shoulders.


	13. You Like It Like That?

This Is Day 27 Of Kinktober

Words: 4379

Kinks: Biting, Angry Sex, Rough Sex, Choking, Marking, Dry Humping, Finger Fucking, Name Calling, Hair Pulling

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Reader

Summery: Dean confesses his attraction to you while on a hunt, but feels let down that you seem to just brush it off. Will you make up when you’re forced to share a bed, Sam on the sofa encouraging you to talk to Dean, what will happen?

At last the hunt was done and the demons had been cleared out. You Sam and Dean were heading back to the motel, the impala was quiet thanks to the argument you’d had with Dean a few hours earlier. Unfortunately tonight was about to get a whole lot more complicated, as soon as Sam had got back to the car with the single key you knew why. There was only one more room available at the motel and it only had one double bed, this as however the only motel for miles and the three of you were completely wiped out. 

Since you’d all had this problem a lot for some reason this hunt, it just so happened to be that it was Dean’s turn to get the bed. As Sam had gotten it last time, you always shared the bed with whichever brother got it on any given night. Dean silently pulled up outside the parking spot closest to your room. He turned off the engine and got out of the car without a single word, only pausing to toss the car keys to his brother. The second he got out of the car you smacked Sam’s shoulder, successfully gaining his interest.

“Sammy, I am begging you here. Can you please just share with Dean tonight? I can’t sleep in the same bed as him after today, I can barely look at him without wanting to punch him” you explain, begging shamelessly, a sigh leaving your lips as Dean stomps past the car and heads inside without a glance back at the two of you.

“What the hell even happened?” Sam asked turning in the bench seat to look at you.

“Does that even matter?” you ask quietly fiddling with the hem of your hoodie. 

“Of course it matters, just tell me. You know I’m not gonna judge you, no matter what was said, I’m sure you guys can work it out” Sam said trying to reason with you.

You forced yourself to look back up at him and cleared your throat, of course he wouldn’t judge you he was your best friend. But Dean was his brother, maybe you just felt a little bad. “It’s complicated” you muttered, running a hand through your hair. Sam raised an eyebrow and shoved at your shoulder. You let out a huff of laughter and nodded at him, “Yeah, okay sorry” you conceded nervously, Sam gently grabbed your hand when you went to look down again, “He told me something I couldn’t forget, I think I really hurt him. I didn’t mean to I just panicked” you revealed sadly, 

Sam’s concerned look turned into a smirk the second the final words left your lips, “He finally told you how he feels about you, huh?” Sam asked you knowingly, a smile stretching across his lips as he looked at you.

You eyebrows almost shot up into your hair in surprise. Then again of course he freaking knew, they told each other everything, just like you told Sam everything. “I, uh well yeah” you answered nervously, knowing what his next question was going to be.

“So, what did you say?”he asked as you both climbed out of the Impala, rounding the car until you got to the trunk.

Sam handed you your duffel before grabbing his own, “So, what did you say?” he questioned curiously, you swallowed hard and gave a shake your head. 

“I didn’t know what to say. I just told him that he was one of my best friends and I didn’t want to lose that. Then before I could say anything else the damn demon came in, and, well you’ve seen the result” you sigh as Sam closed the trunk behind the two of you. 

“Look I’m not sharing with him, not after last time,” Sam said sternly when you started smiling, that had been hilarious. Sam had woken up to his brother spooning him and Sam had practically kicked him out of bed still asleep. “Besides it will do the two of you some good. Give you time to talk” Sam said kindly, giving your shoulder a gentle squeeze before pushing the door open.

“Yeah, okay. Fine” you sighed pushing past him and ignoring Dean as you walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

You quickly pulled off your clothes and locked the door, you turned on the shower to the right temperature, pulling out your clothes for tonight you laid them on the toilet seat before getting under the warm spray. You sighed happily as the warm water began to soothe your aching muscles, trying to ignore your worries of tonight and being able to sleep.

Once you are finished washing up you turned off the shower, a quick towel dry later and you were dressed, drying your damp hair the best that you can. You had gone for one of the shirts you’d stolen from the guys, and a pair of sleep shorts for tonight. You thought it may have been Dean’s but you weren’t sure. 

You opened the door quietly dropping your duffel beside the bed, you gave Sam a soft smile as Dean left for the bathroom before you could say anything. Sam pulled up a chair at the small table in the corner and you joined him, taking a seat and tucking your feet under you. “See what I mean?” you sighed worriedly, as Sam pushed a beer towards you, you thanked him and found yourself fiddling with the label on the bottle.

“It’ll work itself out Y/N, you know it will. Always does, just try and explain it to him” Sam said gently as you took a sip of your beer. 

“I’ll try. For you” you muttered quietly, Sam stood and pulled you into a hug, his arms almost wrapping around your head. Right as he kissed the top of your head Dean walked out of the bathroom door. 

Sam left you and your gaze reluctantly moved to Dean. He faced away from you, towel wrapped low around his hips. You climbed onto the bed, meaning that you were even closer to him now and could see the water droplets rolling down his strong back. The towel he’d been rubbing at his head with was tossed aside, the towel from around his hips dropped to the floor, and you had to swallow down the moan at the sight of his glorious naked ass. ‘Holy shit’ you mouthed to yourself before forcing yourself to turn away, you quickly climbed under the covers, feeling like you were holding your breath.

It took a few minutes for the other side of the bed to dip under Dean’s weight. You turned back around to face him, not liking the distance between you. Dean however was already looking the other way as well. You gently took hold of his bicep, you felt the muscle tense beneath your touch but he didn’t turn to face you. “What is it Y/N?” he asked quietly, sounding so unlike the Dean that you knew.

Swallowing your nerves you took a breath, “Look at me, please” you reply just as quietly, as if you actually needed to keep quiet right now.

Dean sighed before turning to face you, and you shifted closer to him on the bed. “What’s up, I just wanna sleep, I’ve had enough for one day” he mumbled pulling the covers tighter around him and avoiding your gaze.

“Dean, please I just need to explain. What happened earlier, we didn’t get time to finish talking. I don’t wanna leave things like that” you tell him sadly, your hand brushed across his naked chest, feeling his heart beat beneath your hand.

The elder Winchester sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “We’ll talk in the morning, I just need time to think” he told you finally turning back to look at you again. You cupped his cheek before he could turn away, your thumb brushing gently over his stubbled cheek.

There was a lump in your throat as you looked at him, you knew he was tired and he’d had enough but there was a part of you that just wanted him to know. Now wasn’t the time to be selfish though. You bent forward slightly, pressing your lips to his other cheek lingering a little longer than you maybe should have, Dean moved your hand off of his cheek and you sighed sadly. “Good night Dean, I’m sorry” you tell him quietly before rolling back over and flicking off your bedside lamp just as Sam came out of the shower, steam billowing out from behind him. 

You closed your eyes, begging yourself to try and go to sleep, but you were still able to feel Dean’s body heat radiating from his body. Dean would normally have pulled you back into his warm solid chest by now, he was a serious cuddler normally, this time however he moved back a little more further away from you. When the final light in the room shut off you knew Sam was now laying down, you turn to face Dean. Hearing his heavy breathing, you knew that he was already asleep, you knew you shouldn’t of been mad at him but you couldn’t help it. 

By the time you had eventually fell asleep, you’d turned over another ten times at least. You unfortunately woke up less than two hours later, warm breath fanning against your neck fingers digging into your skin. It took you a moment to remember where you were, Dean’s groaning voice pulled you out of your sleepy state.

You tried to turn to look at him, but his grip on you was unyielding. You were worried that he was having another one of his nightmares, especially when groaned louder this time. His bare chest was sweaty as it pressed against your back. You took hold of one of his hands on your hips and gently slapped at it while saying his name. Hoping that you could wake him up.

“Dean!” you hissed slapping at him, but you didn’t get a reply. Dean’s lips pressed against your neck and his hips rolled against your ass. This time his moaning was loud against your skin and you shivered, realising that he was having the complete opposite to a nightmare. 

You were doing your utmost not to push back against him, “Fuck baby girl, just like that” Dean growled against your neck, this time the whimper left your lips and you pushed back a little. 

“Dean, please. You gotta wake up” you breathed out, forcing down the next moan that was begging to bubble up from your chest. 

Dean’s entire body seized up as he finally heard your voice, “Oh fuck, I’m so sorry Y/N” Dean muttered pulling away from you like your skin suddenly burned him. 

You turned quickly, grabbing his hands to stop him from getting too far. “Don’t apologise Dean, I’m okay. I liked it” you tell him quietly, the moonlight that was sneaking through the window made you able to meet his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and you stopped him, pressing your lips to his quickly, Dean’s eyes widened as he sucked in a surprised breath. Dean groaned against your lips, pulling you closer. You sighed happily against his lips as your hands cupped his cheeks again.

Then something happened and Dean pushed you off of him and jumped out of the bed, “I need to go out, get something” Dean stated quickly, his voice dropping to a tone you hadn’t heard him use towards you in a few hours.

You quickly get out of bed and walk in front of him, blocking his path, “What the hell is going on with you!?” you question loudly, as Dean backs away from you his jaw clenching. 

“Move!” Dean all but demands shoving you out of the wall so your back hits the wall, his hands still on your shoulders.

“No! You move!” you shout back surprising him when you push hard enough for him to fall back on the bed. You move to straddle his hips, just as Sam gets up off of the sofa. “Sammy tell this ass he needs to listen” you ask Sam, glaring down at his brother, catching his hands when goes to move you off of him. 

“I’m not getting involved, just taking a leak” Sam declares, holding up his hands as he heads into the bathroom.

“Don’t fucking get my brother involved!” Dean practically shouts, rolling the pair of you so he’s on top pinning you to the mattress.

“Well then you complete dickhead! Fucking talk to me!” you demand struggling under his hands wrapped around your wrists.

“Why so you can brush me off again, pretend that i didn’t say anything! You wanna make me feel like shit again!?” Dean asks the hurt in his voice bleeding through the anger.

Your face softens as you look up at him, “Dean, I didn’t mean to make you feel like shit. I was tr-” you tried but Dean released you and headed over towards his clothes. “I like you! You fucking idiot!” you all but screamed slamming your hands against his chest, Dean dropped his jeans stumbling back a little. 

“What? You’re just saying that” he muttered disbelievingly, refusing to meet your eyes. You weren’t having it, you were done. You pushed up on your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck, roughly pushing your lips against his, which wasn’t easy when he was so tall. It took Dean a second to respond, just like earlier he was questioning it. You tugged harder and pressed your body closer, “Fuck it” Dean growled against your lips and you smiled as his hands cupped your ass.

Dean’s tongue brushed against your lips and you moaned letting your tongue battle with his, Dean ducked down picking you up, you wrap your legs around his waist, pushing your hands into his soft thick hair. Dean pulled back to let you breathe, his smile made your heart thump harder in your chest, you tugged that perfect thick bottom lip between your teeth. 

“So, were you dreaming about me then?” you gasp as his lips and teeth suck and bite along your neck, his hips roll down in yours and you groan loudly, as you feel the sharp tug of his teeth against your skin. 

“Dunno what you’re talking about sweetheart” Dean growled, lifting your arms and helping Dean to tug the shirt you were wearing over your head. 

“Fuck you Dean, stop lying” you grunt as he roughly tugs your panties from your body, before quickly kicking off his boxers.

“Why? You want me to be dreamin’ about fucking your sweet little pussy” Dean grunted as your nails dug into his scalp, your hips fighting to meet his. You couldn’t help but whimper under his hands and mouth. You nod quickly as he pushes a hand between your legs, gently letting his fingers brush through your folds, you roll your hips down into his hand and Dean chuckled darkly. His other hand roughly palmed one of your breasts, he moved to wrap it around your throat and you swallowed nervously meeting his eyes. Dean pushes a finger inside you, and you cry out clamping around the single digit when his other hand tightens slightly around your throat. “Oh you like it don’t you baby?” Dean growls as he feels you clench again when he adds a second finger.

“Yeah, I love it Dean. Need you, want it hard, rough” you moan as his fingers start to move inside you, quickly picking up a rough fast pace that has you screaming under him. You’re gripping at the forearm around your throat, nails digging into his skin, not ever wanting him to stop. 

You just feel like you need something to ground you right now, Dean’s fingers flex around your neck and you pull against his arm, he obliges applying just a little more pressure. Your eyes roll as you come silently, shaking beneath him as he pushes you through your orgasm, it’s almost painful you come so hard and you love it. “Jesus fucking Christ, that’s so hot” Dean grunts moving his hand from your throat, planting it on the bed beside your head. The rush of air back into your lungs makes you whimper, feeling yourself clamp down on his fingers all over again, another wave pushing through you.

Dean sucks his fingers between his lips when your body finally relaxes back into the mattress. Your eyes flutter open slowly, your chest rising and falling quickly. “Dean, please I need you. Need more” you beg loudly, reaching out for him, Dean’s on you in a second, pressing his lips back to yours. You can taste yourself in his mouth, “Wanna taste you” you moan against his lips Dean groans pushing your back against the mattress. 

“Such a dirty little slut begging for my cock” Dean chuckles making you whine when his cock brushes against your folds. Dean’s hand fists in your hair forcing your eyes back to his, “You want it baby?” Dean asks his voice rough and demanding, his lips brushing across yours.

You nod the best you can with Dean’s grip on your hair, “God Dean, yes. Fuck me want it so bad” you beg desperately, as the head of his cock pushes past your opening, he’s so thick already and your hands fist in the sheets. 

“God you’re so fucking tight” Dean grunts loudly, his hands grabbing yours lacing your fingers together, holding them back against the bed as he pushes into you slowly. Inch by inch he filled you perfectly, until he was buried to the hilt. Dean’s sweaty forehead dropped to your shoulder, moving slightly so he could suck a mark into your neck, rocking his hips gently into you trying not to move too much.

“Move Dean, please” you moaned rolling your hips down into him. Dean’s growl came from deep in his chest, your knees were clamped high almost around his ribs as Dean’s pace started slow and deep snaps of his hips. His eyes on yours as he moved, the gentle huff of breath leaving his lips with every rough precise thrust. Dean sat up on his knees releasing your hands, one of those big hands pressed between your thighs, his thick fingers rubbing roughly at your clit. 

You whimpered his name your pussy clamping around him, your heart stuttering in your chest as Dean’s fingers pressed harder. “You gonna come sweetheart” Dean grunted as you fluttered around his cock, your back arched on the bed as you nodded at him rapidly. Tossing your head back into the pillows, your hands grabbed for his again and Dean’s body was on yours lips teeth and tongue on your neck, breath fanning across your ear.

The shake of your body was uncontrollable, Dean grunted loudly as you came hard screaming his name like a chant. Your pussy gripped his cock hard, loving how tight his fingers gripped your hands. 

Before you had fully come down Dean flipped you onto your front, tugging you up roughly by your hips. You arched your back as his cock pushed inside you easily, his groan at being inside you again made you smile into the pillow. “How’d you want it baby girl?” Dean asked huskily, slowly pulling out of you before slamming back inside you. His hands kneaded your ass cheeks roughly in his hands, “Want it slow and deep?” Dean grit out as your pussy clamped around him. “Or do you want this cock hard and fast?” Dean questioned, grinning that cocky grin when you moaned deeply beneath him.

“Feel so good Dean” you whined loudly, Dean’s blunt nails dug into your ass cheeks roughly. “Oh fuck, want it hard and fast Dean” you groaned out as Dean’s hand slapped hard again one of your ass cheeks. Then his pace changed rapidly, the speed and strength behind each thrust was almost inhuman. 

The noises you were making you’d never made before, the burn in the bottom of your back was painful but the pleasure was completely overwhelming. One of Dean’s hands released the death grip of your ass, instead moving to wrap into your hair winding the soft locks around his fist, his hips never faltering. 

Dean tugged roughly, making your back arch and your chest leave the bed. Your hands moved beneath you, trying to hold yourself up as your legs began to shake beneath the power that was Dean Winchester. “Take my cock so good sweetheart, I can feel how close you are, you’re gonna come for me again, ain’t ya?” he growled the cockiness that was Dean oozing from his words.

Luckily for him you loved that about him. The slap of his balls against your pussy, of your ass against his hips. Your moans and whimpers against his growls and grunts. The sounds in the room only adding to the pleasure that he was giving you. “Yes Dean, gonna come” you grit out through your moan, feeling your eyes beginning to flutter close. 

“Hold it” Dean demands shortly, his voice thick with lust and power as he tugs harder on your hair to pull your back against his chest, even his voice is doing things to you beyond anything else you’ve ever felt. His hand moving from your hair wrapping around your throat again, you moan loudly at the effort of holding yourself back this time. 

Dean’s hand on your throat tightens a bit more than earlier, “Just like that” you tell him, voice so needy, feeling your eyes beginning to roll, a breathy moan leaving your lips as Dean’s free hand moves between your legs. Those long thick fingers press against your clit again and you’re moaning his name.

“Good Girl” Dean groans his hips starting to stutter as the grip of your pussy becomes almost impossible to stop him. 

“Say it” you groan hoarsely, feeling Dean’s fingers flex as you swallow hard loving how his hands feel on you. 

“Say what?” Dean mocks and you make a noise that sounds like a growl and Dean chuckles, “Such a needy little slut, fucking come” Dean growls deeply, hips slamming into you roughly for the final time as he comes himself moaning your name, your pussy flutters and grips him. Dean’s lips press to your jaw as he holds you tightly to his body as your orgasm hits you hard, you know you would have fallen forward if it wasn’t for Dean’s hands holding you up. 

You squeal through a giggle as Dean collapses on top of you, panting against the back of your neck. Dean rolls both of you so that he’s curled into your back, arms wrapped around your waist. “You Dean Winchester have one foul mouth” you croak through your sore throat.

Dean tugs on your shoulder and you roll over to face him, meeting those beautiful green eyes. Dean winces as his fingers glide over your throat, so soft and gentle, “Shit, I’m so sorry sweetheart” he breathes out worriedly, eyes flicking up to look into yours.

“Hey, don’t you dare apologise. That was without a doubt one of the best, if not the best I’ve ever had. I wouldn’t change it for the world” you tell him quietly, trying not to jerk your voice too much, knowing he would only worry.

You cup his cheek and he leans into your touch, which makes your heart swell in your chest and a smile pulls across your lips, his eyes flick up to yours again. You shivered when one of his fingers grazed over the red marks that he’d sucked and bitten into your skin, “Guess my dirty mouth got carried away huh?” he smirked and you licked your lips. He noticed your reaction, moving he pressed his lips to the marks, kissing softly, letting his tongue run along the slightly raised marks. 

Your soft whimper catches his attention and he grins, “God that feels good” you breathe out gently brushing your fingers through his hair. 

Dean’s fingers were soft as they brushed over your skin, soothing any and all marks he’d left across your skin. Your mind was beginning to drift again, all of his soft touches driving you insane.

There was a knock on the motels door and you froze beneath Dean, his eyes dropped to yours where he pressed a soft kiss to your lips. Before pulling the duvet up to cover your body, you snatched his wrist before he could leave, “Relax sweetheart. It’s just Sammy” he tells you gently taking your hand from his wrist and kissing your forehead.

Dean pulls on his boxers and walks over to the door, ushering his brother inside before closing the door behind him. “When the hell did you leave?” you question glancing at Sam, blush in full force on your cheeks and up your neck.

Sam runs a hand through his hair, smiling slightly as he watches his brother curl up into your side. “Once the were you dreaming about me conversation was mentioned i knew i better leave. Unfortunately not soon enough, didn’t ever need to hear my brother dirty talking my best friend” Sam shivered in disgust. You couldn’t help but giggle when Dean’s lips brushed over the mark just under your ear. “Don’t you dare Dean” Sam warns and you and Dean can’t help but laugh, as Sam climbs back onto the sofa.

“Sorry Sammy” you say but you’re biting back a smile as Dean looms over your, that glint back in those gorgeous eyes. You press a finger to your lips and Dean winks, disappearing beneath the duvet, between your legs. Good god you were going to need a lot of help keeping quiet tonight.


End file.
